Rising Sun
by X5 - 452
Summary: Blackwater. It's been six years since Breaking Dawn and now its Leah's story that is to be told. But as her story unfolds, others begin.
1. Chapter 1

Preface

I sniffed the air tentatively. It smelled like half-leech and leech all mixed together, new scents that I did not know. They were close. Nahuel and Renesmee were standing side by side, and his arms were protectively around her and the bundle she held. Jacob in wolf form stood in front of them with Edward and Bella, ready to attack at a moments notice. Esme and Carlisle were at the head of our group, the plan was to try and talk calmly, before any battle need be fought. Emmett, Rosalie, Alice and Jasper stood at their sides, bodies poised and frozen like statues ready to protect their parents if need be. Our pack was scattered around the field, the field that was always used for battles or expected battles. Tonight was no different.  
_  
Leah, go home, I'd feel safer if you were there_, Jacob's voice said in my head worriedly.  
_No can do, this is where I'm meant to be_, I replied and I knew Jacob was upset with my answer but there was no way I could leave him and Seth to battle without me. They both meant the world to me, the other members of our pack too. I would never leave them, my family. A group of figures walked towards us and we tensed with anticipation.

The time had come and this time we all knew that a battle was inevitable.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters. If I did, Blackwater all the way baby.

Chapter 1 – The world hates me, it really does

"Leah are you ready?"

Seth banged on the bathroom door and I inspected myself in the mirror quickly. I had bought a new dress for today, it was white, tight fitting, and I had even made an effort to pin my hair pack and to stick a white flower behind my ear. I didn't need much make up, I just put on some blush and lip gloss and that was all I needed. I was going to Emily's baby shower against my will. Seth and my mom were forcing me to go, being that she is my cousin and all and I decided that if I had to go, I was at least going to dress up and make myself feel better before heading to a party that would only serve to remind me that I was a genetic dead end. My life sucked. Seth pounded on the bathroom door again.

"Leah come on, Jake and Billy are already here."

I slipped into my white sandals and opened the bathroom door before hurrying down the stairs. I didn't want us to be late, all the more reason for people to stare at me and offer their sympathies for the fact that I would never conceive and carry a child. When I reached the bottom steps Jacob was waiting with his back to me.

"Took you long enough Clearwater," Jacob said sarcastically as he turned to me and his face went from smirk to shock, "Leah…wow."

"I'll take that as a compliment Black," I said proudly and Jake nodded still not taking his eyes from me.

"It is, you look nice," he said nodding his head to affirm his words.

"Hey pervert don't you have an imprint?" I joked smacking the back of his head and Jacob suddenly looked sheepish, like a kid caught with his hand in the cookie jar and I looked around but couldn't see her anywhere, "where is Renesmee?"

After six years Jacob had finally convinced me that I wasn't allowed to call any of the bloodsuckers…bloodsuckers or leeches. He made me use their names, and while I didn't like it, I did get used to it. He threatened to demote me if I wasn't nicer to them so I had to do as he commanded. The Cullen's still lived in their big house. Dr Cullen still worked at the hospital, although we knew they would have to start thinking about moving soon, since he didn't look a day over thirty and was playing forty-two. Esme tended to the house, Alice and Jasper travelled by themselves for a while then came back every so often to visit. Rosalie and Emmett both hung around the house and Edward, Bella and Renesmee lived in the cottage nearby. I didn't interact much with the Cullen's. Jake was always over there, and he was too backwards to have a cell phone so if I wanted to tell him anything I had to report to the house. Esme was always sweet to me, as was Alice when she was home, Rosalie ignored me, which was fine with me, I barely saw Carlisle, Jasper kept to himself and Emmett liked to tease me to see how riled up he could get me. Since I caught onto his game I had been nothing but sweet to him, just to piss him off. Bella and Edward were over sometimes, and both were always polite to me although I think Bella was afraid to be with me alone. She sure could hold a grudge, since that time I'd yelled at her for leading Jake on, she'd never let herself be alone with me, not even when she became a vampire. Renesmee grew into a beautiful young woman, she looked about eighteen now, although in years she was only six. While everyone still called her Nessie, I refused to indulge the pet name and always called her Renesmee.

"She couldn't make it, Nahuel is visiting from South America and they wanted to spend time together," Jacob explained and I frowned at his words. He was seriously letting his little imprint girlfriend spent time alone with the only male of her kind that we knew of and he didn't seem to mind? Jacob was a saint.

"You aren't worried about them?" I asked and Jacob shrugged.

"No, Renesmee is my imprint, I can trust her."

"I wouldn't trust any girl around you," I blurted without thinking then I flushed bright red and dropped my eyes to the ground. Why oh why was I so stupid? I always let my mouth do the talking without thinking first. I could hear Jacob's chuckling at my expense and channeled my embarrassment into anger as I shoved him, "don't you dare laugh at me Jacob Black."

Jacob and I had grown close in the past six years. He was there for me through Sam and Emily's wedding, he was always around making me smile. He and Seth were the only ones who could. I loved him, as a friend and as a leader. Possibly even more, but I had pushed that thought to the very back of my mind. I would not allow myself to get hurt again. I was so grateful to have Jacob Black as my friend. I had tried in the past six years, consciously tried to be nicer, to be a better person, Jake brought that out in me. I would always be grateful to him.

"Come on sexy lady, we got a party to go to," Jacob said throwing a large arm around my shoulders and steering me out to the car where Billy, Seth and Sue were waiting and I laughed and punched him in the stomach.

The party was so boring. After doing my allotted amount of time oooing and ahhing at Emily's swollen belly (Jake said I had to do it for at least five minutes) I fled back into the house looking for somewhere to sit and hide until Seth and Jake saved me. I didn't hate Emily and Sam anymore, I truly didn't, but it still wasn't nice having to see them. They had everything I would never have; it was hard to be around them. I passed into the kitchen and considered where to hide.

"Leah looks nice," a voice said and I cocked my head to one side and took a quite step towards the doorway to the living room. There were some of Sam's pack all sitting on couches watching a football game. Sam wasn't with them, he and Jacob and Seth were in the backyard. Quil was also out there with Claire who was now nine. This was the old school pack, Jared, Paul, Colin, Brady and Embry.

"Yeah, too bad she's a bitch," Paul said gruffly laughing at my expense and I glowered at the back of his head. I had tried to not be a bitch for the past six years; I couldn't help it if I had a low bullshit tolerance and hated the sight of Paul. I tried not to get too offended by their words, they only knew me when I was a bitch still hurt about Sam's betrayal, but Embry knew the way I was now. I was much better, I knew I was and he did too. He had even told me so at my birthday this year.

"I don't know how you can stand her being in your pack, much less take her orders," Jared said looking over at Embry and the others all groaned at the thought.

"I have to, I don't have a choice."

Wow that one stung. I had thought Embry actually liked me as a friend. Guess I was wrong.

"She so bitter and twisted," Jared said shaking his head.

"Good thing she can't be anyone's mother, she'd probably kill the kid or something, or eat it," Paul said the most cruel words I had ever heard and I couldn't stop the gasp that came out of my mouth and very slowly they all turned to me, their faces frozen in shock. Embry was the first to move.

"Leah, I'm sor…"

"Don't," I stopped him with my hand I didn't want to hear the apology I knew was coming, he was supposed to be my friend and he just put me down like the rest of them instead of standing up for me, "just don't Embry ok; I think you've done and said enough."

I turned and ran. I reached the woods and phased bursting out of my nice new dress that I had saved up for weeks to buy; it fell in pieces onto the ground. I was running and running, I didn't care where to, I just had to go. I had to get away from here, away from them.

_Leah please I'm sorry, _Embry's voice came into my head, he must have run after me and phased. He didn't have to pretend that he cared, not now that I knew the truth.

_Go fuck yourself Embry_, I replied hatefully not slowing down or stopping.

_Leah I really am sorry, I should have stood up for you, I didn't want them to gang up on me for defending you, I know it's no excuse, please believe me, I am really and truly sorry, _Embry said again, his voice in my head apologetic.

_What the hell happened in there?_ Jacob bellowed into both our minds and I let Jacob see what had happened. An angry howl rose out of the forest.

_Embry phase now, go back to the party_, Jake commanded darkly and I heard Embry howl as though he were in pain.

_Jake I am so sorry_, Embry said his voice full of sorrow.

_You want to be like your friends so much? Then go back and join Sam's pack, we don't hurt our family,_ Jacob told him icily and Embry howled again.

_I don't want to go back to Sam's pack_

_Well you aren't welcome in ours till Leah forgives you_, Jake replied and I growled at his words.

_When hell freezes over,_ I spat out angrily and Embry became more desperate now that he thought Jake would throw him out of the pack.

_Please Leah, I'm so sorry, please forgive me please I…_

_Embry go now,_ Jake demanded and Embry let out a howl and then his mind left ours.

Jake didn't say anything for a long while. Embry and Jake were best friends, I couldn't let them tear the pack up just because I was oversensitive. I was angry at Embry, but it wasn't worth breaking up our pack for.

_Don't force him to leave the pack Jake; I'm not worth all this fuss over_

_Leah, we are all family, we don't treat family like that_

_And we don't just kick family out when we have a fight either_, I retorted.

Jake was silent again. I could almost sense the anger radiating off him. He was really pissed off with Embry, but I could tell that he saw my point.

_Fine, I'll let him worry over it for tonight though, serves him right_

_Mmm_

We drifted into silence again and I stopped running. I was in a meadow, it was beautiful, peaceful. I collapsed down onto the grass and rested my head on my paws. I couldn't stop the scene replaying in my head and it hurt all the more the second time. It hurt, it felt like my whole body was being crushed and I couldn't breath, quickly I tried to hide the feeling from Jake but I wasn't quick enough, he caught a glimpse before I stowed my feelings away.

_Leah, those guys are jerks, _Jake said in my head and if I could I would have laughed.

_Preaching to the choir, _I joked forcing myself to sound light hearted.

_Don't let what they said get to you ok?_ He said carefully and I sighed deeply. I hadn't fooled him as much as I thought. I focused harder on hiding the pain I was feeling.

_I'll try_

_Where are you going?_

_Dunno, I think I'm just going to be alone for a while,_ I said hoping he would get the hint. I love Jake to death, but he couldn't help me, not with this. He didn't know how it felt.

_Want me to stay phased with you?_ Jake offered and I spoke quickly. If he stayed in my mind any longer I wouldn't be able to keep hiding the depth of my hurt from him and he wouldn't leave me alone if he knew. He would want to try and fix me, because that is what Jake liked to do. He liked to fix people. But I didn't think he could fix this.

_Naaa, I'll phase back for a while just to clear my head_

_Okay, well I will come see you in the morning_

_Okay, thanks Jake_

_That's okay, love you Lee_

_Me too_

I phased and stood naked in the meadow and the tears started to fall. I had stayed strong for Jake, I had pretended that their words didn't affect me as much as they had but now that he was gone and I didn't have to hide my pain I couldn't stop the sobs that erupted from my chest. I crouched into a ball on the ground and wrapped my arms around my legs as I cried. I would cry until I let it all out, only then would I be strong enough to phase and keep from the others how deeply today had hurt me. I wasn't going to let them feel this pain, I wasn't _that_ Leah anymore. No matter how hard a time others had believing it.

AN: I uploaded this chapter just to get the feelers out to see if anyone is interested in the story so please review. I've been sitting on this story for a while, its going to be uber long, but I thought if I posted it I would be more motivated to complete it. I was reading through all the Blackwater stories and I just fell in love.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2 – Could this day get any worse? Apparently, yes.

It felt like hours had passed by but I still sat there, with my forehead on my knees and my arms wrapped around my legs, trying to hold myself together. Why did it still hurt so much? Stupid Paul, I hated him anyway, what did I care what he thought? Why after all this time, did their words still continue to hurt me? I felt like today I had reached the end of the road, I couldn't ignore it anymore. I had made such a big effort to change from 'bitter Leah' to 'new Leah' and the fact that they didn't notice the change I'd made really just made me wonder why I even tried in the first place. I didn't even notice that I was no longer alone; I didn't even smell the sickly sweet scent before she spoke.

"I was wondering what stank over here," Rosalie commented rudely striding into the meadow then she looked down at me and came to a stop, "Oh jeez are you crying?"

"No," I said not bothering to raise my head from my knees and I could hear her shifting her weight from one leg to another as she contemplated whether to leave me to my own devices or ask me what was wrong. She decided on the latter; lucky for me.

"What happened? One of the other wolves steal your chew toy or something?"

"No," I replied a little stronger this time. Why wouldn't Blondie just get the hint and leave me alone?

"Jeez, I've never seen you look so…so…" I finally lifted my tear stained face to find Rosalie crouched in front of me and she visibly winced at the sight of my face, I mustn't have looked good because she took out her phone and showed it to me, "You want me to call Jake?"

"He knows, I just wanted to be alone," I replied emphasizing the word 'alone' in the hopes that she would get the point but instead she put her phone away and sat down beside me lazily.

"What happened?" she queried and I didn't understand her curiosity. Rosalie barely knew I existed, apart from making snide remarks at Jacob, I'd never really even heard her talk to anyone. She was always glaring at me when I came over and I was always glaring back, just for the hell of it. In reality I had nothing against her, and she had nothing against me that I was aware of. She was the vampire and I was the werewolf, we hated each other, it was the way nature made us.

"Why do you care?"

She breathed a deep sigh of annoyance at having to explain herself. I hated that she was so beautiful, and she looked like perfection even wearing old jeans and an enormous flannel t-shirt.

"Well out of all your little wolf friends I thought you were the strongest in spite of your size, it had to be something pretty big to make you sit around naked crying in the woods," Rosalie said slowly and I shrugged my shoulders resting my head back on my knees. Wow, a compliment from Blondie. If I didn't feel like crawling into a hole and dying I would have been really impressed. God I really wished I hadn't shredded my dress; it was uncomfortable to be sitting here naked in front of a vampire, although to her credit Rosalie didn't make a big deal about it.

"It's nothing really, just me overreacting," I muttered and I felt something stinky get laid around my shoulders. I looked up and saw that Rosalie had taken off her flannel shirt and placed it around me. This was just getting more awkward by the minute, but Rosalie didn't seem to care she was only in her bra now, not that she had to. Damn vampires and their perfect bodies. She looked like a model. I considered resisting talking to her, but I was just so tired. I was tired of being angry, I was tired of being rude, I was just so tired.

"The other pack were saying it was a good thing I couldn't be a mother," I finally admitted hoping if I told her she would go away and Rosalie hissed at my words as though she were personally offended by them.

"Those bastards said that?" Rosalie asked incredulously and I nodded shielding my eyes as the sun came out over the clouds.

"Yeah."

Rosalie pursed her lips, then grinned at me, those teeth sparkling in the sunlight, her skin shimmering like diamonds. She looked more dangerous then, in a bra and jeans glittering like a fairy, than I had ever seen her. I had never seen one of them in the sunlight like this, it was quite spectacular.

"Want me to kill them?" she asked seemingly innocent but her smirk was otherwise. I was tempted to set Rosalie on them. It would serve them right. But I was a protector of human life, and besides there was her family to think about. I could just picture the bloodbath and I couldn't have that on my conscience.

"No, it would just cause trouble for you guys and Jake would kill me if I let that happen."

Rosalie 'humphed' with disappointment and it went silent between us again and the sun disappeared behind the clouds as a darkness settled over the meadow.

"It's going to start raining," Rosalie said looking up at the darkening sky. I didn't care, I was just so…done. I was done caring.

"Mmm…"

"I'm taking you back to our place," Rosalie said decidedly standing up and I shrugged my shoulders. She could do whatever she liked; I really didn't care about me, or anything or anyone. Not right now. I felt numb, like I didn't exist. I didn't want to exist.

"Okay," I agreed absently and Rosalie dragged me to my feet and forced my arms into the shirt before buttoning it up. I was glad that it reached down to my thighs. It must have been Emmett's. Rosalie then swung me up into her strong arms and I offered no hint of protest. I had nothing left.

"They didn't leave any fight in you did they?" she murmured sadly looking down at me and I closed my eyes. No they didn't. Today had finally broken me, I was broken.

I opened my eyes to find us at the Cullen's house. It just started raining as we reached the porch. Rosalie put me down gently then took one of my arms and put it around her shoulders so that she could help me stumble in. Emmett was at the door in a second, he must have caught my scent and his face was concerned.

"What did you do now Rose?" Emmett asked in a worried voice coming up and inspecting me a little closer than I would have liked and I half-heartedly tried to slap him away but he moved before I even got close.

"Nothing, why would you assume I did something?" Rosalie asked darkly, her voice threatening but Emmett didn't seem to realize.

"Well that's a werewolf and since I know you wouldn't touch one with a ten foot pole, I thought you must have done something to her," Emmett explained his logic and Rosalie continued to glare at him until he moved out of our way.

"Your faith in me is astounding Emmett," Rosalie said sarcastically, her eyes burning into Emmett's and he held up his arms in surrender backing away further.

"Someone's getting moved to the guestroom tonight," I heard Alice say in a singsong voice as she came into the lounge room and Rosalie smirked nodding her head to affirm. Emmett moaned and disappeared up the stairs, presumably to move his stuff to a guest room. Rosalie helped me lie down on their couch and I screwed up my nose at the smell. Alice picked up blanket and laid it across me. I vaguely wondered why a family of vampires had blankets handy but that thought flitted from my mind as I closed my eyes.

"What happened Rose?" Alice asked and I opened my eyes to see her and Rosalie staring down at me with concern.

"Her pack are bastards, that's what happened," Rosalie spat angrily and Alice frowned in confusion and frustration. I know that she hated not being able to see.

"No, Sam's pack are bastards, my pack is only one fifth bastard," I corrected her weakly from the couch and Rosalie shook her head angrily.

"It's not right, they are supposed to be your family," Rosalie muttered and I forced myself to sit up. Why did Rosalie care so much? I didn't understand.

"Why do you care so much how cruel they are to me?"

Rosalie's face went dark and she left the room quickly. Alice watched her go then sat on the edge of the couch. She was careful not to touch me.

"Rose and I can't have children either, we know how it feels to have to live with that knowledge, I can't imagine how it would feel to have someone throw it in your face on a daily basis," Alice said her voice becoming pained as she tried to imagine it and I was immediately on the defensive. They were pitying me? I didn't need their pity. I did have some pride left, although it didn't seem like it. I was Leah Clearwater, and I did not need pity.

"I don't want you leeches feeling sorry for me," I snapped and I knew I was being rude but I couldn't stand the thought of people pitying me, vampires or humans.

"We don't feel sorry for you Leah, we just understand, that's all," Alice explained softly and I lay back onto the couch a little stunned by her words. They understood. Funny that our 'supposed' enemies could understand me better than my pack ever could, even Jacob and Seth, though that wasn't their fault. They weren't female, they didn't have the same fears, wants and needs that I did, they were the best pack members I could have asked for but they could never completely understand what it was like to be me. Rosalie and Alice could understand to a certain point. At least they weren't the only ones of their kind; that was my cross alone to bear.

"You hungry?" Rosalie appeared again looking more composed and she even smiled. It was unnerving to see her smile so warmly. I wanted to say that I wasn't hungry, I didn't want to impose, but I was starving.

"Yeah a little," I admitted shyly and Rosalie nodded, still smiling. It was strange to see her smile, but she was so beautiful that the smile looked like it belonged there. I thought if I had her face I wouldn't stop smiling ever.

"Ok, I'll make you something," she said decidedly and I looked over at her in shock.

"You can cook?"

"Renesmee and Nahuel eat normal food too you know," Rosalie retorted smartly and I blushed a little. I'd forgotten that Rosalie practically helped Bella raise Renesmee.

"Oh yeah."

"Don't worry Leah, just relax, we will take care of everything," Alice assured me then her and Rosalie disappeared into the kitchen and I heard them banging around. I really hoped the food would be edible, I was starving.

I wondered how impolite it would be if I asked if I could stay here. I just really didn't want to go back to La Push and since I was already on the couch with a blanket it made sense. But I was too proud to ask.

"You are welcome to stay Leah," Edward said walking into the room following by Bella and I nearly jumped off the couch at the sound of his voice.

"Mind reader, awesome," I murmured to myself then I settled back down on the couch. _Well at least I didn't have to beg out loud_, I thought to myself, _which meant I still had some pride left_.

Edward smiled having heard my thoughts and moved off into another room as quickly as he had appeared and Bella sat down on the couch near my feet. She looked uncomfortable. I guess that was because the last time we were alone together I bawled her out for leading Jake on. That was years ago, it seemed like another lifetime.

"Renesmee said Jake called and told her what happened," Bella said, her musical voice subdued and sad. I never understood what Jacob saw in Bella, as a vampire she was gorgeous, but I remembered her before, when she was clumsy broken Bella. We were the same to a point, we had both been left by the men of our dreams; our difference was that Edward came back for her. Sam would never come back for me, not that I wanted him to now. I was long over Sam and the pain he brought me, I had been for years. I was always a little jealous of Bella. I think because she had two men who loved her and would never leave her and I had none.

"Oh, well I don't need your pity," I replied snidely, not wanting to appear weak in front of her and Bella gave me a wry smile.

"I'm not giving it," she replied smirking then she laid a hand on my leg over the blanket, "I just wanted to let you know that Jake is really worried about you and wanted us to tell you if we saw you to please come home. He's afraid you will run away like he did."

I was stunned at that. I was always amazed by the fact that someone cared about me.

"I wouldn't leave without saying goodbye," I told her surely and Bella smiled with relief.

"Good, I'd hate to see Jake in pain again," Bella said softly, her face becoming sad and I agreed with her. I'd seen him in enough pain to last a lifetime, and a lot of it was her fault. I think she knew that and that was why she wanted him to be happy so badly. I bet she was glad when Jake imprinted on Renesmee, because she knew she would be able to finally see Jake happy.

"I called Jake, he said he would come around straight away," Edward appeared again and I felt panicked. I can't believe he called Jake. _Stupid leech_. Edward glanced at me his eyes narrowed as he caught onto my thoughts, and I didn't care; he deserved to be called names for calling Jake when he didn't even ask me if I wanted him to.

"Jake asked for us to call him if you turned up."

"I didn't want to bother him."

"When I said you were here he said he was coming over and hung up," Edward said shrugging his shoulders and I think he was a little miffed that I was thinking such mean thoughts about him when he was only doing what Jacob had asked.

"Where is Renesmee?" I asked thinking that must have been why Jacob was so insistent about coming over. Maybe he hadn't seen her at all today and was having withdrawal.

"With Nahuel, they went to Port Angeles to watch a movie," Bella said, frowning with disapproval and Edward looked over at her quickly then back at me.

"Oh, does Jake know? He probably won't want to come around if she isn't here," I said dismissively and Edward gave me a strange look and a smile came to his lips.

"Why wouldn't he come just because Nessie isn't here?" Edward asked me curiously.  
I didn't say anything. The way Edwards was speaking to me made me feel stupid. Maybe it was because of what Paul said today and my self esteem had hit rock bottom but I just didn't think Jacob would care enough to come check on me and me alone.

"You don't give yourself enough credit, you are in Jacob's thoughts as much as Nessie is, he really cares about you," Edward said warmly and I looked up at him in surprise. He heard all that from Jacob's thoughts?

"I didn't have to read his thoughts, its all in the way he talks about you, and the way he looks when he says your name," Edward answered my muted question and I couldn't help the blush that came to my face. I spared a quick glance to Bella and she was biting her lip, a frown on her features as she looked at Edward.

"Dinner's ready!" Alice called out and Rosalie appeared with a tray of food.  
It was spaghetti and my mouth was watering before she even set it down on my lap.

"Everyone avert your eyes, this is not going to be pretty," I warned them and Rosalie and Alice chuckled and went back to the kitchen and Edward and Bella retreated to the piano and Edward started playing a lullaby. Once I was sure they weren't looking I stuck into the spaghetti. It was delicious; I would have to compliment Rosalie and Alice later. I was shoveling the food into my mouth when Jacob burst into the house. It was quite an impressive entrance and he stood there wearing just cut off jeans and looked frantically for me, his body soaked from the rain. And here I was, spaghetti hanging out of my mouth. I quickly bit it off as he approached and gave a small smile while I tried to swallow the food quickly. I hoped I didn't look too awful.

"Leah are you ok?" he asked urgently taking the towel that Bella provided for him to dry himself. I hadn't even noticed Bella leave the room, those vampires were so quick.

"I'm fine Jake, Rosalie found me and brought me here," I said and Rosalie strolled out of the kitchen and leant against a wall nonchalantly.

"Rosalie?" Jacob asked his face twisting at her name.

"Yeah turns out I can be helpful," Rosalie said snidely and Jacob looked over at me and theatrically shrugged his shoulders.

"Who'd have thought?"

Rosalie threw a tea-towel at his head and went back to the kitchen. Jake picked up my legs and sat down on the couch then put my legs on his lap gently. His eyes never left my face; he was so worried for me. I thought back on what Edward said about me being in Jacob's thoughts as much as Renesmee, it made me feel all warm on the inside. I looked over at Bella and Edward and she seemed to be asking him questions that he refused to answer. She looked like she was getting upset.

"You sure you're ok?" Jacob whispered to me taking back my attention and I thought about it. Was I ok? I guess. Well not completely okay, but I wasn't feeling like I wanted to curl up in a ball and die, that was a plus.

"Yeah," I said and it was true. I was feeling a lot better.

"I told Rachel and Emily what happened, right now all those guys are getting a good talking to," Jacob assured me and I grinned. Sweet justice, I only wished that I was there.

"Good."

"You want me to drive you home?" Jacob offered, his eyes still focused on my face intently and I shook my head.

"I was just going to sleep here tonight and then go home in the morning."

"I'll stay with you," Jacob said decidedly and I tried to protest.

"But…"

Jacob ignored me and turned to Bella with raised eyebrows. She stopped her whispered argument to Edward when Jake whistled for her attention. I saw Edward frown at the derogatory gesture but he said nothing.

"Is that ok?"

"Of course Jake," Bella said sweetly and Jacob winked at her.

"Thanks Bells."

Rosalie and Alice said goodnight and disappeared upstairs. I could hear Emmett's complaint about how boring the guest room was without her and Rosalie telling him to harden up. Edward and Bella went back to their cottage, still whispering furiously. Jacob turned on the TV and flipped through a couple of channels absently. He wiggled closer to me and pulled my head down onto his chest. His hand started to play with my hair. It felt so wrong it was right. I wanted to say something, to tell him that he shouldn't be sitting so close to me and he shouldn't be touching my hair, but it felt so good I didn't want him to stop.

"You didn't have to stay," I said to him quietly and Jacob looked down at me, his eyes intense as he replied,

"Yes I did."

Jacob and I sat watching the enormous TV until I fell asleep.

AN: Thank you so much for your reviews. I was trying to be clever like Stephanie with the Preface. The Preface is Leah's feeling in the scene towards the end of the story that is coming soon. So much Blackwater its making me giddy :) I hope the characters weren't too OOC or anything.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3 – Public apologies and more, lucky me.

It must have been morning because the sun was shining through a window directly onto my face. God I was hot. I looked down and blushed to see Jake sprawled on me, his head resting on my stomach as he snored loudly. This was awkward. Suddenly the sun wasn't shining on me anymore and I looked up to see Renesmee staring down at me and Jacob a small smile on her lips.

"Good morning Leah," she greeted me pleasantly her voice a whisper and I tried so hard not to blush but I was sure that I had.

"Morning Renesmee," I whispered back uncomfortably and Renesmee just giggled. I was surprised she wasn't more upset. If I was Renesmee and Jacob was mine, I would not have been happy to see him draped all over some other girl. That was the beauty of imprinting I guess, knowing that they would never leave or betray you.  
"Do you need assistance extracting yourself?" Renesmee asked curiously and when I nodded Renesmee moved behind me and twisted her arms under mine and tugged me out from under Jacob. Jacob murmured in his sleep but then fell silent again.

"Jacob could sleep through an earthquake," Renesmee said shaking her head looking down at Jacob fondly then she looked over at me, "you want some breakfast?"

"Oh no I…" I started to decline but she interrupted me smiling.

"It's no problem, Nahuel is making us breakfast now," she informed me and I shrugged following her helplessly into the kitchen. I was suddenly very conscious that I was wearing a flannel t-shirt and nothing else. Renesmee handed me some clothes before we entered the kitchen and making sure no one was looking I slid the underwear on quickly. I glanced over at Jacob to make sure he was still asleep before pulling off the flannel shirt and sliding on the bra, then the plain white dress that was tight on the bodice and reached just above my knees. Strange they knew exactly my size for everything.

I entered the kitchen and Renesmee sat me down at the table placing a plate in front of me, then she set about arranging cutlery and drinks. She moved so swiftly, she looked like the perfect little housewife. Nahuel turned from the stove and greeted me with a wave of his flipper before going back to flipping eggs. It smelt so good. I watched the two of them interact with each other. They were so comfortable, he murmured to her and she would smile in response, and gently lay her hand on his arm as she would reply. If I didn't know better I would have said they were the ones in love, not Jacob and Renesmee. I was so lost in my thoughts I didn't even realize that Rosalie had entered the kitchen. She screwed up her nose at the smell of our food (or of me, I wasn't quite sure) then wandered over to me.

"Hey Leah, how are you feeling?" Rosalie asked looking down at me with concern and I shifted uncomfortably under her scrutiny.

"Much better," I assured her, then said in a soft voice I added, "Thank you for yesterday."

"Don't mention it," Rosalie said offhand and I grinned haughtily at her.

"I won't."

"There's some of that spark," Rosalie commented then tossed her blonde hair over her shoulder, "I'm going hunting, be back soon, try not to fall apart while I'm gone."

I smirked at her attempt at a joke.

"I'll try."

Rosalie smirked back at me then disappeared again and I heard the back door open and close. I rested my elbows on the table only to be tutted by Renesmee and she smacked my elbows with a flipper.

"Jeez sorry mom," I muttered folding my arms across my chest and Nahuel and Renesmee shared amused glances as they placed the plates of food onto the table. I was starving, and Renesmee put two eggs and two pieces of bacon on my plate and I just looked at her until she added more bacon with a sigh. She and Nahuel served themselves dainty portions and the rest was piled onto a plate that I could only assume was for Jacob. Speaking of Jacob, he must have woken up because he came wandering in giving a huge yawn.

"Morning all," he greeted everyone cheerily, stopping to pat me on the head patronizingly, "children."

I stabbed his hand with my fork viciously and he chuckled and sat down at his place at the table. I didn't realize till he sat down that he and I were on one side and Renesmee and Nahuel were on the other. It seemed strange, awkward even, but no one else seemed to think anything was amiss. Jacob practically inhaled his meal, he was finished before any of us but he waited patiently till we finished then tapped me on the shoulder.

"You ready to go?"

"Yup, tell Alice and Rosalie bye for me?" I said to Renesmee and she nodded and said that she would. Jacob leant over and kissed Renesmee on the forehead hugging her tightly, then waved at Nahuel before placing an arm around my shoulders and leading me out to 'The Rabbit'.

"Bye," Renesmee called out and I waved as well.

The drive home was fairly silent, Jacob had the music turned on and he was bopping his head along to the beat. I wondered if maybe he thought what I thought at the breakfast table and maybe it was bothering him. Renesmee and Nahuel. To me it just seemed…like something was going on. I had to have been imagining things. Imprints didn't cheat, it was like some unspoken law.

"Jake, are things all right with you and Renesmee?" I asked slowly and Jacob shrugged.

"Yeah, it's the same as always," he told me staring straight ahead and I frowned but it was clear he didn't want to speak about it anymore.

We arrived at my house and he paused long enough to let me out and I grimaced to see Paul waiting for me, sitting on my porch.

"What is he doing here?" Jake muttered angrily opening his car door and I placed my hand on his arm.

"I'll take care of him," I said, I didn't want Jacob to be starting fights with the other pack. I was a big girl, and I could look after myself. Jacob hesitated for a moment then pulled his door shut again.

"I'll come see you later okay?" Jacob said still eyeing Paul and I nodded sliding out of the seat then turned to face him.

"Yeah okay."

"Love you Lee," Jacob said like usual and I gave a small hint of a smile. Every time he said that to me, even though I knew he meant in a platonic way, it made my heart jump.

"Me too," I replied then I shut the door and watched him drive away before turning and making my way to my house.

All I wanted to do was go inside and hide out for the next couple of hours, but first there was the big, fat, mean, stupid problem sitting on my porch. Paul stood up as I approached.

"What are you doing here Paul?" I asked, my voice not having the bite I wanted it to. I just sounded tired instead of rude. Darn it, I'd have to work on that, couldn't have Sam's pack thinking I wasn't a bitch still.

"Jake told Rachel about what happened, she said I had to apologize or she wouldn't let me in to the house," Paul said grimly and I rolled my eyes. He was such a child. I knew by the resentful look in his eyes that any apology he made to me wouldn't be real. I don't know why he even bothered.

"Go home Paul, I'll tell Rachel you apologized if she asks," I said moving passed him towards my door and Paul grabbed my arm turning me to face him, his face surprised.

"Why would you do that for me?" he asked and I wrenched my arm free and glared at him. There that was better, nice and bitchy.

"I'm not doing it for you, I'm doing it so you get the hell off my porch," I spat getting more fired up as the conversation continued. This felt much better.

"Don't you want me to apologize?" Paul asked frowning and I gave a dry laugh.

"You won't mean it so why waste your breath?" at Paul's dumbfounded expression I just pointed away and said, "Just get off my porch Paul."

He gave me a confused look before doing as I asked and I turned and finally entered my house. No one was home. There was a note on the fridge from Seth. It was simple but it warmed my heart.

_Gone to Quil's cos Embry's a jerk. Love you sis._

I looked around unsure of what to do. I hadn't had the whole house to myself in a long time. Since mom had left Seth and I in the house alone Quil and Embry were always over. Embry. It hurt to think about him and the way he just let those other boys talk badly of me. My first thought was a nice long bath. Yeah, that was a good plan.

I was resting on the couch after having my bath wearing one of Seth's old t-shirts and a pair of tiny shorts only suitable for home use when I heard a male voice yelling from outside my house. I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"I am Embry Call and this is my apology to my friend, Leah Clearwater."

I slowly walked to the front door and stepped out onto my porch. There was Embry Call standing naked in the middle of the road, holding a piece of paper in his hands that he was reading from. When he saw me standing there he grinned at me before continuing.

"Leah Clearwater is my friend, she is loyal, sarcastic, loving and above all she is the best 2nd in command I could ever have asked for, and even though I can be a bit of a jerk sometimes she always looks out for me. She's my sister; my family and I love her and I am sorry that I hurt her," he called out loudly and I ran towards him keeping my eyes focused on his head. Our neighbors were standing on their porches watching Embry make a fool on himself.

"Embry you didn't have to do this, Jake wasn't going to kick you out of the pack," I hissed at him as I got close enough and Embry shrugged.

"I know, he came and told me this morning," Embry replied still standing there in the buff proudly and I wished I had thought ahead to bring something to cover him in but honestly, how the hell was I supposed to know he would be naked in the middle of the road?

"Then why did you do this?" I asked in confusion and Embry placed a hand on my shoulder, his face apologetic.

"Because you're my friend Leah and I owed you an apology for not being a good friend to you," Embry said, and I was shocked. He was doing this for me? The sincerity of his eyes made tears start to build up in mine. Not from sadness but from the joy of knowing that he did care.

"Embry Call you are ridiculous, now come inside before someone calls Charlie and he has to arrest you for nudity and public disturbance," I managed to say before grabbing Embry's hand and dragging him into my house.

Once inside I grabbed the nearest blanket and threw it to him and he wrapped it around himself then reached over and pulled me into an awkward hug.

"You forgive me?" he asked in a small voice, as though he were worried that I wouldn't and I grinned at him cocking my head to one side,

"Don't I always?"

"Are we friends again?" Seth asked bursting into the house and when I nodded he, Quil and Embry high-five'd each other excitedly before running up to Seth's room. I rolled my eyes as they went, Embry still swathed in the blanket.

My cell phone started ringing and I ran to pick it up.

"Leah its Rachel," the voice on the other end said.

"Hey Rachel," I greeted her and I could hear someone bellowing in the background. Probably Paul trying to get into the house. That thought made me want to giggle but I restrained myself.

"I just wanted to check if my oaf of a husband has apologized to you yet," Rachel said her voice getting louder at the end of the sentence to emphasize and I smiled at the thought of tiny little Rachel locking Paul out of his house all because of me.

"Yeah he came by, you can forgive him now," I told her, keeping my end of the deal and I heard Rachel breathe a sigh of relief.

"Thanks Leah, and I'm sorry about him, he's a pig at times," she said the last bit loud again, to make sure that Paul heard and I chuckled.

"No argument here."

"Well ok I better unlock the door then," she said in a resigned voice and I laughed at her theatrics. Back in school Rachel had been the queen of the drama club. It was nice to see that imprinting left a part of the old her behind.

"Bye Rachel."

"Bye Leah, and come visit sometime ok?" Rachel added on the end of her goodbye and I smirked on my end, knowing I would never go over if Paul was in thirty feet of the place and since he was a lazy slob he was always there.

"Sure sure."

Rachel hung up and I stared at my phone. And then it started ringing again, a number that I didn't know showing up on the screen.

"Hello?" I answered the phone hesitantly.

"Alice wanted me to ask if you wanted to come shopping in Seattle with us and Renesmee," Rosalie said shortly into the phone, her voice musical as always and I immediately tried thinking of an excuse to not be able to go.

"Oh umm…" I didn't get very far with my excuse before Rosalie interrupted me, her voice bored.

"She also said to tell you that she had already seen that our futures disappear this afternoon, so we know that eventually you will say yes so please don't make this more painful for me than it has to be."

"Fine," I snapped in to the phone annoyed at having been tricked and Rosalie chuckled down the line. Well I'm glad I amused her.

"We will pick you up at one at the border, be waiting on the road," Rosalie commanded and I rolled my eyes. Did these vampires think they owned me now? Were they going to get me a leash and a doggy bed? Call me Fido?

"Ok."

"Ciao," Rosalie drawled into the phone then hung up before I could respond.

I stood there staring at the phone then my eyes drifted to the clock. It was ten to one. Damn vamps.

I was standing on the side of the road at the border when the silver Volvo came careening around the corner and came to screeching halt in front of me. I quickly got into the back seat with Renesmee and Alice turned from where she sat in the passenger seat to inspect me critically. Her face twisted into one of disgust.

"That outfit is awful," she said bluntly and I looked down. Yeah it was. I was wearing Seth's jean shorts and his old t-shirt. But to be fair; all my nice clothes had been ripped to sheds by accident in the early days of phasing and it didn't feel right asking my mom for more clothes when she was barely earning enough money to feed me and Seth. We couldn't get jobs, we had to stay in La Push and be the 'protectors', so even though mom was living in Forks with Charlie, she brought all our groceries every week and gave us spending money. As much as she could spare, which wasn't much, thus the lack of feminine clothing.

"I know," I sighed downheartedly and Alice held up a credit card.

"A new wardrobe is totally on me, I'll get you new clothes and we will get something done with your hair," Alice announced grinning happily and my body automatically rejected the idea. Let a vampire buy clothes for me? There was no way.

"And maybe after that I can get your name tattooed on my arse," I muttered in a high pitched girly voice and while Alice looked confused Renesmee and Rosalie chuckled.

"Would you like to get my name tattooed on you bottom?" Alice asked slowly, and I knew from the look on her face that she probably thought I had some strange, stalker crush on her. It was too much, I started laughing.

"Alice, Leah was being sarcastic, she doesn't really want your name tattooed on her backside…or do you Leah?" Renesmee finished the explaintion with a question and looked at me quirking her eyebrows a smile on her face.

"Alice your name tattooed on my body would be my greatest treasure," I said with mock seriousness as I rolled my eyes and Alice gave me a funny look then looked over at Renesmee.

"She's being sarcastic again isn't she?" Alice asked and Renesmee nodded.

"Yes Alice."

Alice narrowed her eyes at me, obviously someone didn't appreciate sarcasm.

"Doesn't matter, be sarcastic all you want Leah, you are getting a new wardrobe at the very least."

"I couldn't let you do that," I said shortly now deadly serious, and Alice pouted.

"Think of it as small compensation for all your days of puppy dog guarding," Rosalie said dryly from where she sat in the drivers seat, then she looked at me in the rearview mirror and added, "Please just accept that it is happening or Alice will bug you forever, and I personally don't want to hear her whine for the next couple of hours."

I sighed deeply with defeat and grudgingly accepted that today I would be a vampire's little puppet and personal Barbie doll.

"Fine."

"Don't sound so excited," Alice muttered pouting prettily, offended at my lack of enthusiasm and Renesmee giggled.

"I'm glad you could come today Leah," Renesmee said to me earnestly and I shrugged looking out of the window.

AN: So Chapter 3 is done. Hope you like it, not to OOC etc. Please love Embry again, I have mini plans for him. He really does adore Leah. And I know it was a bit weird she forgave him so easily, I know she should have made him suffer, but this grown up Leah isn't about making people suffer, not anymore. Grown up Leah is like Embry described her, she is really into loyalty and family, and counts the pack as her family, but she is still sarcastic, she still has a spark about her. The fact that her 'brother' spoke about her like that was why she was so devastated about what he said.

Also I know Renesmee seems a bit weird, but she is like that for reasons which will probably become clear in later chapter. She really likes Leah and has plans for her.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4 – Girls in white dresses…

The shopping trip wasn't that bad. Rosalie at least was amusing with all her wry comments. She had a real dry sense of humor, filled mostly with sarcasm. It was amusing to watch her torture simple humans who were working at the stores. Alice picked outfits that I didn't even need to try on. She swore she was an excellent judge of sizes and styles and that I just had to trust her. I was grateful, I would have hated this trip to turn into one of those lame scenes like in a movie when they all stood around as I modeled outfit after outfit. Renesmee was quiet for the most part, just following along behind us. I noticed as we walked around that the girls were the centre of male attention, even Renesmee. I think I found it strange men were admiring her because I knew she'd only been alive for six years, even though she had the body and face of a woman triple that. I was so jealous of her, she was beautiful, desirable and she had Jacob. I felt myself blush; I couldn't believe I just said that, even if it was in my head. Lately I'd been thinking a lot about Jacob, more than I should. I had to get it together, Jacob was my friend. He was my best friend, which was the only way it could ever be. I had to start controlling my thoughts better. Renesmee was perfection, his imprint; I could never compete with that. I would never try.

"I think this dress will look lovely on you Leah," Renesmee said coming up to me holding a beautiful white dress that was decorated with sparkles and my mouth dropped open when she added with a genuine smile, "Jacob loves it when you wear white."

I regained use of my vocal chords after a few moments, taking the dress from her and putting it back on the rack. What the hell? If, by some strange circumstance Jacob did like me in white, why was his girlfriend trying to make me look good to him? That was just weird. Maybe I was mistaken.

"Jacob never cares about what I wear."

"You're wrong, he always notices," Renesmee assured me and I felt very, very weird. Renesmee was acting like she was trying to set me up with Jacob, but that was probably my imagination. Yeah, my overactive, wishful imagination. Maybe Renesmee was still a bit naïve when it came to relationships and didn't see just how weird that statement was.

"What is with you and Jacob? You have both been acting very strange," I blurted out and Renesmee frowned at me like I was crazy.

"Nothing at all, I adore Jacob; he is my best friend, my protector," Renesmee answered me simply and she picked up the discarded white dress and held it up against me, "And he likes it when you wear white."

"Doesn't that strike you as weird; that Jacob thinks about me in a white dress? And how do you know that anyway?" I asked her taking back the dress and Renesmee shrugged.

"No it is not weird for him to think of you, my father says that you are in his thoughts almost as much as I am, you are his best friend so it is natural for him to think of you, and secondly my father hears what Jacob is thinking and shares things with me sometimes," Renesmee informed me and I was disturbed by her words. I didn't know if it was because Jacob thought about me in white dresses, or if it was the fact that Edward could see that Jacob was thinking about me. I wondered if he and Bella were as concerned as I was that Jacob wasn't thinking about Renesmee all of the time like all the other imprint drones. This was getting weird. I didn't want to be the third wheel on Jacob and Renesmee's relationship. I was about to tell her that something was wrong when Alice came over and interrupted us, barging through to gaze at the dress Renesmee held.

"Oh Leah will look great in that, put it in the trolley."

*******************************

The girls dropped me at the border and Alice brought out my bags of clothes and loaded up my arms. I smiled tightly. The clothes reeked like bloodsucker. I was pretty sure I stunk too. Gross. I would need to have a really good shower to get this stench off me.

"Thanks for coming out today Leah," Alice said sweetly smiling and Rosalie gave me the thumbs up from where sat in the driver's seat. She didn't say anything, I didn't expect her to. Renesmee leant out of her window while Alice got back in the car.

"Leah come over for dinner tonight," Renesmee asked her wide brown eyes pleading and I shook my head, I didn't even have to lie this time, I had a real excuse.

"Mom wanted me to go to dinner with her and Charlie tonight," I said feigning sadness and Renesmee looked disappointed. She was so pretty, even when she pouted as she did now.

"Oh, another time then?"

I nodded my head.

"Yeah."

I made it inside and breathed a deep sight of relief. The vamps were nice, but just a little too nice. It was good to be home. Seth wasn't home, what a surprise, I didn't know what that boy did with himself all day. Jacob, however, was home even though he didn't live with us and he had made himself comfortable on our couch. He was lounging on it with the TV blaring. He had even helped himself to our food. I dumped the new clothes on the floor and raised an eyebrow at him.

"Hey Jake, enjoying yourself?" I asked sarcastically gesturing to him and the food that he was currently devouring. It was a piece of lasagna that I had been saving for tomorrow night. I wasn't a great cook so when Sue brought me and Seth cooked food over, we hoarded it protectively, labeled and everything. I was a little miffed Jacob was eating the last piece, it was mine. He was half dressed like always wearing his cut off jeans. I dutifully ignored his bared chest and mentally told my heart to quit jumping.

"Why yes Leah thank you for asking," Jacob replied with exaggerated politeness then he sat up eagerly, "Hey Lee, what are you doing tonight?"

"Going out to dinner with Sue and Charlie, your dad is coming too," I told him my voice bored. My mom and Charlie had moved in together a while ago and left the house to me and Seth. Billy visited them every so often, but needed a driver which was where I came in. Billy was great, I didn't mind driving him to dinner with them, but it was the having to sit with my mom and Charlie that was the worst. Even my mom had a relationship and I was still alone, such a grim reminder of the fact that my life absolutely sucked.

"Want me to come with you?" Jacob asked and his face looked hopeful, like he really wanted to come with me and I was confused. Most imprinter's couldn't stay away from their imprints, but for the past couple of months I was sure Jake had seen me more than he had seen Renesmee. In fact, now that I thought about it, he was going to the Cullen's less and less.

"Aren't you going to see Renesmee tonight?" I asked curiously and Jake's face became troubled and annoyed. The expressions marred his handsome features. They didn't belong there. His reaction was unexpected.

"Why do you always do that?" he asked grimly getting to his feet and I was stunned. He was upset with me. What did I do wrong?

"Do what?"

"When I offer to do something with you, you always bring up Renesmee and ask me if I'd rather be with her, can't you just accept that some days I want to do things with my Beta, that some days I just want to do things with you?" Jake growled staring into my eyes, with that intense look that came over him sometimes. It was a dangerous, smoldering look and it made me want to melt into his arms. I shook my head clearing those thoughts, what the hell was wrong with me?

"Fine, I accept," I relented and Jacob's face became happy again. Jeez that boy could swing from one emotion to the other so quickly.

"I'll pick you up at six thirty."

"Ok."

Jacob gave me a grin that lit up his whole face then kissed my cheek. I tried to ignore how my heart jumped. Jumping hearts wasn't going to help anyone.

"Love you Lee."

"Me too."

When he was gone, my eyes drifted to the clock. It was six. I had to hurry.

I was in my room pouring through my new clothes dressed only in underwear and a bra as I tried to consider what I should wear. The dress that Renesmee gave me was on the top of the pile, the white dress with sparkles. I picked it up hesitantly and held it up against me. It did compliment my caramel skin perfectly. I threw it down on the bed. I couldn't wear it. I picked up a light pink dress that Alice had picked for me and eyed it critically. Was this dressy enough for dinner?

"Leah hurry up," Jacob burst into my room but stopped dead at the sight of me his eyes wide with admiration and I blushed. Well this was awkward.

"I couldn't decide what to wear," I said quickly, wanting to fill the uncomfortable silence as Jacob averted his eyes, a blush rushing to his russet colored face. His gaze drifted to my bed to the discarded white dress and he leant over to pick it up before holding it out to me shyly.

"This will look good on you," he said softly, again with that intense stare and I took it from him quickly. He turned and left the room in a hurry. I stared at the door before sliding the dress on quickly and hurrying out after him.

"How do I look?" I asked as I came down the stairs and Jacob's turned to look at me nodding with approval a small smile on his face.

"Good, really good, sorry about before," he apologized quickly and I laughed.

"That's okay."

Jacob held out his arm to escort me to the car and I laughed again taking his arm. This playful Jacob was my favorite, it wasn't often he was like this, not since before vampires.

"You stink like leech," Jacob commented sniffing the air distastefully and I elbowed him in the stomach.

"Shut up Black."

******************

Dinner with Jacob, Billy, Charlie and Sue had been surprisingly pleasant. Not that I expected a Jerry Springer showdown, since Charlie didn't know about Jacob imprinting on his granddaughter, but I was expecting some awkwardness. Jacob, Billy and Charlie were talking football and cars and Sue had time to mother me a little bit which was nice. Asking how I was, did I need any more money for groceries this week, how was Seth, all the standard mom stuff. It made me feel normal. There was only one awful moment when Charlie made a crack at how great it would be if Jake and I ended up together and we all fell silent knowing that couldn't be the case. Jake had saved the day by laughing and said something about how I would most likely nag him to death if we did end up together. I punched him in the arm for that, as hard as I could.

Jake and Billy dropped me home after the dinner and I trudged up the stairs and fell; dress and all, onto my bed face first. Oh sweet, comfortable bed. The leeches couch was comfortable but there was nothing better than your own bed. I was drifting off to sleep when I heard my bedroom door creak open.

"Ever heard of knocking Seth? Its easy, you curl your hand into a fist, hold it up and just hit on the door a couple of times, its quite simple even an idiot like you…" I stopped my rant and looked over to see Jacob standing sheepishly in my doorway. Whoops. Darn, and that was one of the best quips I had come up with so far, I'd have to write it down or something so I could use it on Seth next time he barged in. I sat up and raised an eyebrow at Jake, which meant, explain your presence.

"Hey sorry, couldn't sleep, thought you could keep me company," Jake asked shyly and I yawned falling backwards onto my bed so I was lying down and gestured for Jake to come sit as well.

"Sure, but if I fall asleep don't blame me, someone was snoring like foghorn last night and I didn't sleep that well," I told him teasingly and Jake grabbed my pillow and smacked me with it lightly. I grabbed my pillow back and tucked it under my head with a couple of other pillows so that I was sort of sitting up.

Jake lay down next to me, flat along the bed staring up at the ceiling. I had a pretty small bed so the sides of our bodies were touching and I felt my heard start to pound. For the millionth time in weeks I wondered why Jacob was at my place to kill time when he had an imprint all his own. I loved that he was here with me but still; it made no sense. I tilted me head to look over at him but his eyes were focused on the ceiling.

"Jake, don't take this the wrong way but lately you had been wanting to spend a lot of time around me…I don't mind it's been fun and I love spending time with you but…" I didn't know how to phrase it into a question but Jake understood what I was trying to ask and his face darkened.

"You want to know why I love being around you instead of Nessie?" he asked bluntly staring up at the ceiling and I nodded looking down at him.

"Yes."

"I feel like myself when I'm with you. Tonight was the first night I felt like Jacob Black in years. When I'm around Nessie I'm 'imprint Jake' the Jake who can't think about anything other than making her happy and protecting her. The Jake who would have turned his tail and run; leaving his pack to defend themselves against a coven of royal vampires; not even considering the shame of his actions. I hate that Jake Leah, I really do."

I was speechless at his words; I never knew that he felt that way. I hadn't thought about that day in years. When we were facing the Voltari and Bella had told Jake to get Renesmee to safety if everything went to hell. Jake had been ready to do as told on command, our pack knew it, but we had never made Jake feel guilty. We couldn't. That was the power of imprinting. I knew better than anyone that it couldn't be fought.

"Jake no one blames you for that, you imprinted, you had to keep her safe, the others know how you feel," I said turning on my side to look at him, my eyes sincere and Jacob turned his head to look at me, tears in his eyes.

"I blame myself Leah I've never forgiven myself for almost making the biggest mistake of my life. I'm the alpha, I should never have even considered the possibility of abandoning my pack, but the imprinting; it messed with my head, I didn't like that Leah, I don't like being mindless, being told what to do. I love Nessie, I have to, but I resent her all at the same time."

"You don't know what you're saying," I breathed in shock and Jake gave me a sarcastic smile, so out of place on his handsome face.

"Yes I do," he said surely then he sighed deeply as his hand found my cheek and I trembled at his touch and the tortured look in his eyes, "Being with you isn't complicated, it feels normal, I feel like Jake again."

Jake looked so torn and tormented that I unthinkingly held out my arms to him. Jacob shifted closer to me and wrapped his strong arms around me, laying his head on my chest as my arms wrapped around him hugging him close. There was nothing sexual about our embrace but it was the most complete that I had ever felt in my whole life. Jacob Black made me complete. Have I mentioned how much my life sucks?

AN: Phew there it is, chapter 4. And lots of angsty Blackwater to boot. Oh I love Blackwater. Anyways I'm moving house and won't have internet till next week maybe so it will be a long time since I am able to update again. Don't forget me!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5 – The Cullen's Are Crazy

I woke up the next morning to find Jacob gone. I wasn't surprised, although I was a little hurt he didn't say goodbye. I trudged downstairs to make some breakfast and was shocked to see Jacob cooking up omelets, dressed in his trademark jeans. My heart jumped; traitorous heart. He hadn't left. There was no trace of the sadness I had seen in his face the night before, I was glad, it was scary to see Jake like that.

Jake turned to me as I approached and grinned.

"Morning Clearwater, breakfast is just about ready," Jake greeted me and I started getting the plates out for breakfast and organizing the cutlery and drinks. For a moment I was reminded of Renesmee and Nahuel from yesterday.

"Mmm smells good can I have some?" Seth appeared in the kitchen rubbing the back of his head tiredly. He must have stayed up late playing Playstation with Quil and Embry. He wasn't dating that I was aware of.

"There is plenty for all!" Jacob announced then he flipped the omelets from the pan and they landed on the plates perfectly.

"Show off," I muttered under my breath and Jacob just grinned pleased with himself.

Seth gulped down his breakfast then left, to go hang out with Quil and Embry. I was a bit disappointed he left so quickly. I felt like I hadn't seen him ages.

"You got plans today?" Jacob asked me gathering up the plates and dumping them in the sink and I shrugged my shoulders.

"Nope."

"Want to go fishing? I just need to drop home and let Billy know I'm still alive since I didn't go home last night," Jacob asked his eyes on mine and I bit back my usual automatic response involving Renesmee and nodded.

"Yeah sounds good, pick me up in an hour?" I said thinking that I would have to shower and change, even if we were going fishing, I was not going looking and smelling like I just rolled out of bed.

"Ok, be back soon, love you Lee," Jacob said softly as he leant over to kiss my forehead then he was gone running back to his house. I waited until the front door shut then I let out the breath I had been holding.

"Me too," I whispered.

**********************

I heard the horn beep and ran out to see Jacob in The Rabbit. I quickly got in the car and fastened my seatbelt and Jacob looked over at me smiling tightly. Something must have happened when he was home because that tortured look was back in his eyes. I hated seeing him like that.

"Can we stop by the Cullen's first?" he asked softly, almost reluctantly and I shrugged.

"What for?" I asked curiously and Jacob sighed.

"Bella called me at home, she wanted me to stop by and visit with her, Edward and Nessie, you can come too," Jacob seemed eager for me to join them but I shook my head. I was so not going to intrude on 'family' time. I would be the fifth wheel, and that was worse than being the third.

"I might just visit Rosalie and Alice," I said and Jacob looked at me frowning, like he was disappointed I preferred Rosalie and Alice over him.

"Okay, but afterwards, we are definitely going fishing."

I gave him the thumbs up and he chuckled ruffling my short hair.

*****************************

I entered the Cullen house to find Rosalie and Alice sitting there waiting for me, like they were expecting me. Jasper was sitting in the corner reading a newspaper minding his own business and Emmett was watching TV, making comments sporadically.

"Hey," I greeted them and Alice beamed at me.

"I saw our futures disappear so we knew either you or Jake were coming over," Alice said in a bubbly voice and Rosalie glanced over at me, her face bored.

"We hoped it was you, you smell marginally better than Jake," Rosalie said dryly and I rolled my eyes moving to sit on an armchair. My nose automatically wrinkled at the smell. And they thought I stunk? This was a case of the pot calling the kettle black…whatever the heck that meant.

"Thanks."

"Where's Jake?" Alice asked curiously as though she was expecting him to be right behind me and I shrugged.

"With Nessie at the cottage, they are having family time with Edward and Bella."

Rosalie's face screwed up with disgust.

"You don't like Jake and Nessie being together?" I asked, but the question was rhetorical, Rosalie's thoughts on the matter were very plain to see. It didn't occur to me that the vampires would hate the thought of Jake and Nessie being together as much as the elders of our tribe did.

"I think this weird voodoo imprint thing you guys do is awful, I couldn't imagine being forced to love someone," Rosalie said pretending to shiver with revulsion and I had to agree with her. There was a time when I wanted to imprint, but when I looked at the others and saw how they were, I didn't want to be like that. Like love zombies who couldn't function without their imprints.

"Me either," I said then I sighed deeply, "But Jake and Renesmee are meant to be."

"Has anyone ever fought it?" Jasper spoke up suddenly, his amber eyes meeting mine above his newspaper. Alice shot him a warning glance but he ignored her. Clearly this had been a discussion they had had before.

"Pardon me?"

"Has anyone ever fought it, the imprint?" Jasper asked again, his voice smooth and calm and I shook my head.

"No, no one ever bothered to try, why would they? Imprinting is their life complete or whatever, blind man seeing the sun for the first time and all that," I said bitterly and Jasper and Alice exchanged a glance. Emmett turned from the TV and joined in the conversation, having heard my last reply.

"We think Jake is trying to fight the imprint," Emmett blurted out his eyes still on the TV distracted and Rosalie and Alice both growled at him warningly. He mustn't have been supposed to say that to me, because he sank lower into his chair sheepishly. I was shocked. Had they all been a part of putting together this insane theory about Jake?

"What?"

Alice looked uncomfortable under my stern gaze. The leeches must have had some off blood; they couldn't seriously be trying to tell me that Jake was trying to escape his imprint. They were wrong. No one had ever tried to escape their imprint.

"Sometimes I see Nessie clear as day, and other times I don't see her, I think that's Jake deciding to be in her life or not," Alice said softly and I shook my head. Alice must be wrong, Jake wouldn't be doing that, he couldn't, that was the power of imprinting. There was no decision to be made.

"That's impossible, he has no choice," I replied firmly and Rosalie and Alice looked over at Jasper.

"Maybe he wants one," Jasper said what the other two must have been thinking and I shook my head again. Jake would never risk his and Nessie's happiness. He had an imprint, he was complete. There was no way.

"What is with you vamps? Imprinting is final, Jake belongs to Nessie," I growled getting protective. This was Jake's future happiness they were talking about. I didn't like the thought of anyone trying to destroy it, that was how much I cared about him.

"If you say so," Jasper said calmly going back to his newspaper, the tone of his voice saying he didn't believe me.

"I'm only telling you what we see; even Edward has mentioned that Jake's obsessive thoughts about Nessie are fading and being replaced," Alice whispered softly her eyes staring intently at me and now I was intrigued. Edward heard Jake's actual thoughts, so this wasn't just a theory; there was some truth behind it.

"Replaced by what?" I asked curiously and Alice opened her mouth to answer but the front door swing open as Jacob made his entrance.

"Hey Lee, you ready to leave this skunk cage?" he asked pinching his nose dramatically before letting out a huge burp. God help me I tried to keep a straight face but I couldn't, I giggled, I couldn't help myself. Alice looked up at him with disapproval.

"Real charming mutt," Rosalie spat at him and Jacob grinned at her lazily.

"Its all for you Blondie," he assured her then he grabbed my hand.

"Come on Lee, fish don't catch themselves!"

I waved goodbye as I was literally dragged from the house, their words swirling around in my head.

Jacob bundled me into the car but I couldn't stop my brain from running through what the Cullen's had said to me.

"_Jake's obsessive thoughts about Nessie are fading and being replaced…"_

"_Has anyone ever fought it, the imprint?"_

"_Sometimes I see Nessie clear as day, and other times I don't see her, I think that's Jake deciding to be in her life or not…"_

"_We think Jake is trying to fight the imprint…"_

"_Jake's obsessive thoughts about Nessie are fading and being replaced…"_

My mind drifted to the conversation I'd had with Edward the other day.

"_You don't give yourself enough credit, you are in Jacob's thoughts as much as Nessie is, he really cares about you."_

I froze when realization dawned on me. Those vampires weren't really trying to tell me that Jake was replacing Nessie in his thoughts with thoughts of me? They were crazier than I thought. Of course Jake would think of me, I was his Beta and I was always around. No one could fight an imprint; in our history none of our ancestors had ever fought the imprint.

_None of our ancestors were female shape-shifters either_, a doubting voice inside my head whispered, _what if Jake could fight the imprint? What if he won? Would he want to be with someone like me? The genetic dead end, girlie-wolf? _

No this had to stop; I couldn't be thinking thoughts like this. Jacob and Renesmee belong together. That was the way it had to be for Jacob to be happy and I wanted more than anything for Jacob to just be happy. I looked over at him and he gave me a charming smile that sent my heart pounding, then his gaze flicked longingly towards Edward and Bella's cottage and I took that as my sign. Jacob loved Nessie and the other vamps were crazy. Jacob tore his gaze away abruptly and frowned then shifted the car into gear and The Rabbit roared away.

*****************************

The next day I padded down the stairs to find Jacob in my kitchen again. He was cooking and it smelt good. I promised to cook us up the fish that we caught yesterday for dinner tonight so maybe he was just returning the favor of a cooked meal.

"You know if you make this a habit, I might actually have to start paying you," I said sitting down and grabbing a waffle before smothering it in maple syrup and Jacob sat down opposite me. There was something about the look on his face that tipped me off that something was amiss.

"Lee, I'm going away for a while, about a month," Jacob said his face serious and my waffle was forgotten.

"What for?"

"I just need some time to gather my thoughts, be the old Jacob for a while," he said vaguely and I frowned.

"Okay," I dragged the word out wondering what had brought this on. Yesterday when we were out fishing he had seemed fine, he was laughing and joking, he seemed like pre-imprint Jacob. My thoughts went back to the night before, when he had spoken about hating who he was now. Perhaps he was going to reconnect with himself. Jake stood and returned to the stove moving the dirty pans in to the sink.

"I'll miss you," I heard him say and his eyes glanced over at my face and I smiled at him.

"I'll miss you too Jake," I said honestly. I would miss him with all my heart.

"Give these to Bella and Nessie for me? They are just letters explaining where I am," Jacob said tossing two envelopes onto the table and I stared up at him in surprise.

"You're not going to see Renesmee before you leave?"

Jacob rolled his eyes at my response. I knew he was upset the way I brought Renesmee into everything but she was his imprint and he was going to leave her for a month? Could imprints be away from each other that long?

"Bye Lee, love you," Jacob stopped by my chair and leant down to kiss my cheek. His lips lingered there for a moment longer than normal and I held my breath. Then he was gone.

"Me too."

*************************

Two weeks passed by so slowly. Without Jacob taking up my time I had nothing to do. I found myself hanging out at the Cullen's nearly every day. I couldn't hang out at home, Seth, Quil and Embry were always there running around and I loved them to death but they also annoyed me. At least at the Cullen's I had other girls to talk to, and I used the word 'girl' loosely. She-vamps would be a more appropriate term I suppose, since Emmett calls me she-wolf all the time. He probably didn't even know my real nameHeHe. I was over today and Alice had convinced me that I needed a pedicure. I don't know how it happened but one second I was saying no way in hell and the next, I was sitting on a chaise lounge in Rosalie and Emmett's room (she had eventually let him move back in) and Alice and Rosalie were deciding on what color would suit me best. Alice could be very persuasive. I zoned out of their conversation as my thoughts drifted to Jacob. I wondered what he was doing, where he was. Seth had phased once and tried to contact him but Jacob had told him that he wanted to be alone and not to phase until he came back. That order went for the whole pack, me included. Not that it mattered. I hadn't phased since the baby shower and I wasn't planning to anytime soon. I wanted to see what would happen if I stopped phasing. I had a vain hope inside that my body would go back to normal and I would be able to have children. I figured there was no better time than now to try, if I wasn't a wolf it wouldn't affect anyone right now since the only risk was the Cullen's and they wouldn't be attacking any time soon.

I had given Jake's letters to Renesmee and Bella, Bella was more distraught than Renesmee; Bella worried about Jacob so much. Renesmee had thanked me for delivering the letter a small frown on her face, and then she and Nahuel had headed off to go hunting together. She made me promise that I would come to dinner, so that was all happening next week. I had tried to get Rosalie or Alice to come along but they had just laughed at me and said I could dig myself out of my own hole. A dog joke, Emmett thought it was the funniest thing he had ever heard and Jasper had snickered behind his newspaper. Alice and Rosalie were holding up two shades of purple and were trying to decide between them when Emmett raced into the room grinning.

"Hey ladies, she-wolf," Emmett greeted me separately giving me a wink and I rolled my eyes, then he addressed Rosalie and Alice, "me, Jasper, Carlisle and Esme are going hunting, you girls want to come?"

"Oh I need to hunt, even Leah is starting to smell really good to me," Alice jumped at the chance, and although it was an awesome burn Alice didn't even notice she had made one. Emmett made a burn sound and Rosalie giggled and Alice looked at them both in confusion.

"I'm really feeling the love Alice, thanks," I said sarcastically and Alice shook her head at me like I was a silly child then turned to Rosalie. Alice always ignored my sarcasm.

"You'll finish the pedicure for me Rose?" she asked and Rosalie glanced over at me and winked so Alice couldn't see.

"Sure."

As soon as Alice danced out of the room followed by Emmett who made a loud smacking kiss in Rosalie's cheek before leaving, Rosalie turned to me eyebrows raised.

"All in favor of not giving you a pedicure say aye," Rosalie intoned and I raised my right hand.

"Aye!"

Rosalie went to the closet and carried out a box putting it on the floor near the chaise. I peered inside the box and it was filled with bridal magazines, lots and lots of bridal magazines. I raised my eyebrows at her.

"You and Emmett are getting married again?" I asked my voice incredulous. Vampires lived forever if they weren't torn apart and burned. I'd heard from Jacob that Rosalie and Emmett had been married before, wouldn't once be enough? I would kill to have just one wedding. Vampires were so greedy. Rosalie grinned, a real smile, as she sprawled out on her and Emmett's bed lying on her stomach.

"Well Emmett and I thought we may as well, it's gotten so quiet lately, we need a nice wedding to brighten things up," Rosalie said grabbing a magazine and flicking through it and I reached over and took one flipping it open.

"How many weddings have you had?" I asked as I thumbed through the pages absently.

"A lot, but every one is really special, I get to marry the love of my life every lifetime," Rosalie commented dreamily and I looked over at her and smiled at the dazed expression on her face. Ahh true love, real love, it was beautiful to see someone who was in love of their own free will.

"You're so lucky," I said wistfully, "You have Emmett, forever."

Rosalie must have caught the expression on my face. She put down her magazine to look me in the eyes.

"There is someone out there for you Leah, I truly believe it," she said firmly and I smirked at her.

"Glad one of us does."

"So…I was thinking, I never had a shape-shifter bridesmaid before…do you think you might want to be in my wedding?" Rosalie asked, almost shyly and my mouth dropped open in surprise.

"You want me in your wedding?" I asked absolutely floored that she had asked me to be in her wedding. I didn't even know if she really liked me.

"Sure, it will be fun," Rosalie said shrugging her shoulders like it wasn't a big deal but it was a huge deal. I was going to be in a vampire wedding!

"I'd be honored," I said grinning at her and Rosalie grinned back at me before tossing me a couple more magazines.

"Alright well get cracking, pick out some dresses you like, not that it will matter because Alice will overrule you," Rosalie said with that same sarcastic humor I enjoyed and I laughed doing as told.

We both drifted into silence as we poured through the magazines.

"Wouldn't Emmett look so handsome in this?" Rosalie gushed dreamily with more emotion than I'm sure she meant to reveal in front of me because she shut her mouth almost immediately and averted her eyes. I leant over and peered at the photo, the tuxedo was really nice and it would suit Emmett's brawn perfectly.

"He would look really good in that," I agreed turning back to my magazine and the guy wearing a suit on my page. Immediately my mind starting changing his features and I started to picture what Jacob would look like in that suit. Flashes of white dresses went through my head and I smiled to myself. It was a nice dream. Thinking about Jacob I pursed my lips and laid the magazine down.

"Jacob's been gone for two weeks, I hope he's okay, I miss him," I said, not meaning to sound so pathetic. I sounded like a pathetic girlfriend. What was wrong with me? While I was mentally slapping myself Rosalie looked over at me, then she leant closer a smile forming on her lips.

"You like him," she said triumphantly and my eyes widened in surprise. How did she know? Was I truly that transparent? Best to pretend she was crazy.

"What?"

"You like Jacob," Rosalie stated more firmly now that she was sure that her comment was right and I felt like I was floundering.

"Of course I like him, he's my friend," I offered the excuse weakly and Rosalie sat up and crossed her legs excitedly. She looked like a little girl who had just been offered ice cream or a pony for her birthday.

"No Leah, you like him," she repeated stretching out the word 'like' and wiggling her eyebrows suggestively. I gave up trying to hide it from her. I did like Jacob Black. God help me I really did like him. And that was the problem. I couldn't like him; he would only break my heart.

"It doesn't even matter, he has Renesmee," I said bluntly and Rosalie shook her head.

"But he thinks about you," she said pointedly, then she bounced onto her knees excitedly, then she added, "You should tell him you like him, give him a reason to fight the imprint."

I stared at her like she was insane. She wanted me to try and make Jacob fight the imprint? There was no way I would do that; I would never mess with Jake's future.

"Are you really going to screw with your niece's future happiness by pushing me at Jacob?" I asked her in disbelief. I couldn't believe what Rosalie was saying. She was really ready to hurt Renesmee by pushing me at Jacob?

"I want Renesmee to find real happiness like we all did, not by some crazy wolf magic, I want Renesmee to find real love, true love. If you get Jacob to fight the imprint, Renesmee will have that chance," Rosalie explained herself and I shook my head.

"No Rosalie, I couldn't do that, to Renesmee or Jacob."

"Yes you could," Rosalie encouraged me and a part of me wanted to agree with her. A part of me wanted to call Jacob and tell him how I felt. But the other part of me wanted to protect him.

"Rose, I love Jacob so much that I would never want to see him unhappy. I've seen him around Renesmee; I know she makes him happy. They will have a wonderful life together, and I am not going to get in the way of that," I told her and Rosalie looked disappointed.

"But what if he wants you to get in the way?" she asked softly and I sighed deeply.

"It's not what is best for him, Renesmee is what is best for him," I said, to affirm it to her and myself.

"If you say so," Rosalie muttered sinking back into her sprawled position and the conversation ended, but the thoughts kept swirling in my head.

AN: Yew I have the internet!!! And in celebration I will try and upload 3 chapters right now!!!! I've been writing the story since I haven't had the internet so I should be updating regularly, its like 60 pages so far and its not really finished at all. Just parts here and there so this is going to be a enormously long story. I


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6 – I really should stop drinking…

Saying that Alice was overjoyed by my involvement in Rosalie and Emmett's wedding was an understatement. Rosalie informed her when she and the others got back from hunting and Alice clapped her hands excitedly before dragging me up the stairs to her room. It was beautiful. Huge windows that looked out over the forest, a four poster bed, a dresser with a giant mirror and double doors that led to what I assumed was her wardrobe. Rosalie told me Alice had a wardrobe the size of which I would never believe, I thought she was exaggerating right up until Alice swung the doors open and I saw the rows of clothes. Alice sat me down at her dresser and Rosalie came to stand in the doorway and rolled her eyes, giving me the 'I told you so' look.

"Now I already ordered a couple of bridesmaid dress options, I ordered some for you as well since I couldn't see the wedding I guessed you would be involved," Alice said quickly running to her closet and I looked over at Rosalie who grinned then drifted from the room as Alice came back holding a pile of clothes, "I need you to try these on so that I can check how they look, Rosalie has to decide on a theme."

I stood there staring at the ten dresses in her hands and I sorely wished that Jacob was here to save me.

***********************

Alice had made sure that I slept at the Cullen's for the next four nights and I felt like some sort of model. She had me trying on dress after dress and doing a catwalk for her and Rosalie to inspect the dresses. On the fourth night, after the parading was done the three of us drifted down to the living room where Emmett was watching TV and Jasper was reading a newspaper quietly. The arm chair I always sat in was free and I moved to curl up into the chair. For creatures who didn't really need seats at all they sure knew how to pick really nice couches.

"Here she-wolf, have a beer," Emmett said handing me a cold stubby and I glanced down at it with surprise and took a long swig before shaking my head and looking at Emmett curiously.

"I'm not even going to ask why a houseful of vampires have cold beer at the ready," I said dejectedly and Alice giggled. I skulled down the rest and Emmett quickly handed me another. It had been so long since I'd had beer, but even better was that I was getting tipsy from just the one. This not phasing thing must have been working because when we phased our bodies rejected anything that was bad for us, like alcohol, we couldn't even get drunk. The shape shifter gene must have been wearing down. This was awesome news. I was quite happy when I finished my next beer and gestured to Emmett for another which he gave grinning.

"Good evening," Edward said politely as he and Bella entered through the front door and he looked over at me in surprise, "Leah a pleasure."

I wasn't sure whether he was being sarcastic or sincere but he did smile politely and nod his head at me. Bella raced over to me and I leant backwards in the chair, as her scent was creeping right up my nose. Not even Alice dared get this close and she was pretty touchy feely.

"Have you heard from Jake?" Bella asked urgently and I shrugged trying to edge away from her eager face. I could see Rosalie out the corner of my eye and her shoulders were shaking with laughter.

"No, Seth tried to contact him but he sent Seth away, there is a phasing ban on the pack for the moment," I explained to her and Bella's mouth formed a small 'oh' of surprise and confusion.

"I just don't understand why he left," Bella muttered to herself looking down at the floor. Anyone could tell she felt guilty, because Jacob wasn't as completely happy as he was supposed to be. Emmett nudged Jasper with his huge arm and then winked at me but I ignored him. Over the passed couple of days I had gotten very good at ignoring their insinuations that Jacob and I liked each other and he was breaking his imprint for me. The Cullen's were crazy, that's all there was to it. Emmett was the worst, Jasper for his part mostly ignored me.

"No one understands Jacob, he is an enigma," I said to Bella in an effort to make her feel better and she sighed, finally backing away from me, much to my relief.

"I'm going to find Esme, she said she would teach me more Spanish," Bella said then disappeared up the stairs at super speed. Even after all these years it was still strange seeing clumsy Bella Swan, gracefully running everywhere.

Esme. I'd forgotten about her, she was almost never around when I was over, but when she was she was always sweet and polite, always asking if I was hungry or if I needed anything. I'd once asked Alice and Rosalie what Esme did all day and they had just pointed to the roof of their house. I left it at that.

The rest of us sat in silence, which wasn't awful but it wasn't exactly comfortable either. Edward turned to his piano and started to play. I would never admit it out loud but I loved hearing Edward play the piano, he was so very good at it. His music always gave me shivers. Edward turned his head towards me and gave me a crooked smile at the compliment and I glared at him.

_I'll never say it out loud leech and I'd deny it if you ever bring it up_, I thought stubbornly and Edward gave a silent chuckle turning back to his piano.

Emmett sighed deeply and loudly. It was almost theatrical.

"I'm bored," he said bluntly and Jasper, who had been relaxing on the lounge reading a newspaper didn't even look up to respond.

"Then go away and do something exciting and leave the rest of us in peace."

Jasper's humor was even more bland than Rosalie's, almost a rude sort of humor. Secretly, I think I really liked him. Emmett was watching me eagerly and I wondered if perhaps I had something on my face. I lifted my hand up and touched my nose but I couldn't really feel it. Great, numb nose, I was on my way to being partially smashed off three beers. Oh it was a sad state of affairs, I was almost ashamed of myself. Right up until Emmett handed me a new beer and I drunk it eagerly, wanting to prove that I was not a lightweight.

"You know what I miss most about being human," Emmett said, his eyes watching me longingly, but then I realized he wasn't looking at me as such, he was looking so lovingly towards the beverage that I held, "Beer."

Everyone but me groaned. Edward stopped playing and turned to face his brother rolling his eyes.

"Not this again Emmett."

"Aww come on its fun," Emmett tried to encourage them and Jasper put down his paper which must have meant he was going to participate. Alice crossed her arms over her chest looked a bit miffed and Rosalie sighed taking a seat next to Emmett.

"What's happening here?" I asked, almost slurring and Emmett addressed me excitedly.

"It's a sort of game, the 'what I miss most about being human' game."

Wow, vampires played games, who'd have thought.

"Oh, cool," I said uneasily then took a swig of my beer. Beer was so good.

"Rose your turn," Emmett said patting his fiancée on the back with enough force that would have sent a human woman flying through the window.  
"I miss knowing that I would one day have children," Rosalie said darkly and the others fell silent. Well that was a mood killer.

"Oh depressing, you're banned from this game," I quipped giggling, and I was sure I was slurring now. Damn beer. Emmett, Jasper and Edward were watching me then Rosalie then me again waiting for a sign that Rosalie would pounce on me and tear my heart out but instead she laughed prettily.

_I would never say this out loud either, but I loved Rosalie's laugh, it was so musical and twinkling, like a beautiful star_. I heard a snicker from behind me and turned to find Edward purposely not looking at me.

_Stop listening to my drunken thoughts Edward or I will kill you_, I threatened him and Edward's shoulders started to shake.

"I'm not even going to ask what you were thinking that made Edward laugh like that," Alice giggled seeing the expression on my face and then Edward who was laughing silently, trying not to draw too much attention to himself.

"Ok, ok, I miss being able to do my hair the way I want," Rosalie finally spoke and Alice looked over at her in surprise.

"But those waves look amazing," Alice complimented her and they truly were. Rose's hair was beautiful and lush, I envied her long hair.

"Sometimes I just want to have straight hair, I miss being in control of my hair," Rosalie said wistfully and the guys rolled their eyes at each other. Clearly missing being able to do your hair wasn't as glorious as missing beer.

"This game is not fair, I don't remember my life before being changed so I don't know what to miss," Alice huffed, her face annoyed. She sat down on the lunge and looked over at Jasper.

"I miss burping," Jasper spoke up and everyone including me turned to him and gave him a strange look. He merely smiled.

"Umm…ok, that's weird Jaz," Emmett said looking away from Jasper to look at Edward who sighed deeply.

"I miss sleeping and having dreams," Edward said seriously and we all raised our eyebrows at him in disbelief. I'm sure the same thoughts were going through our heads since Edward scowled at all of us.

"You know if you weren't married to Bella I would seriously doubt that you were heterosexual," Emmett commented chuckling and Edward grabbed a vase and threw it at Emmett's head which he caught easily and placed on the coffee table calmly.

"I miss being a girl," I interrupted them. Technically I wasn't human anymore so I could participate in the game. Well that's what drunk Leah assumed.

"Umm Leah, I hate to break it to you, but you have boobs, you are clearly a woman," Emmett said his eyes drifting to my chest and I covered my chest self consciously as Rosalie hid a smile behind her hand. I seriously wondered why Rosalie didn't kick Emmett's butt when he was being all perverted like he was, but I guess she was used to it since he did it quite often. Besides as if Emmett would ever find someone better than her, she had nothing to worry about.

"I know I have boobs Emmett, they are attached to my chest," I pointed out grimly.

"I'm just saying you have a rocking womanly body, there is no way someone could not think you were a girl," I almost blushed at the compliment, except that it was slightly creepy. I knew Emmett was only trying to help me feel better about myself, that was what he was like; a big, huge softy underneath all his brawn.

"Thanks so much Emmett, you pervert," I growled at him and Emmett looked perplexed. The big lug really was trying to make me feel better with all his 'you have a hot body' pep talk.

"Well what do you mean then?"

"I miss going out to dinner and clubbing with my girlfriends, I miss slumber parties and dating boys, I miss my long hair," my hand drifted up to play with the ends of my short hair that now reached my shoulders as I continued, "My father used to say a woman's hair was her crowning glory, Sam made me cut mine, he said there were things I had to sacrifice for the pack, my vanity being one of them. I cried for days, the pack hated hearing me whine about my hair, but they didn't understand how much it meant to me, only Seth did."

I suddenly remembered where I was and who I was and I shut my mouth. I couldn't believe I had been that open and honest in front of a room full of vampires. I never wanted anyone to know how weak I was and how I really felt. I never wanted anyone to see me like that.

"It's getting longer," Alice said softly her cool hand coming to tug on the bottom of my hair and I shrugged.

"I stopped phasing, I'm hoping that my body continues along the path it was set before I stopped aging," I said trying not to sound too hopeful. I'd hate to put all my faith in this and then have nothing change.

"Good for you," Rosalie whispered nodding her head approvingly and for some reason I felt like crying. A tiny tear slipped down my cheek but everyone looked away as I wiped it off my face quickly. Damn beer, I was always a weepy drunk. Now all I could think about was how lonely and sad I was to be sharing my deepest, darkest feelings with a bunch of vampires. I was so embarrassed.

"I know what I miss," Alice finally spoke up as she said, "Being able to cry."

"I'd never miss that, if I could never cry for the rest of my life I would be happy," I replied then I got to my feet, "I gotta go, see you guys."

*********************

I didn't go back to the Cullen's for a couple of days. I didn't think I could face them after making such a huge fool of myself. Alice sent me a text that said she missed me. It made me smile. Rosalie sent me a text that said 'come over already before I come get you myself, there are wedding things to discuss'. Straight to the point, that was Rosalie. Seth must have noticed that I was more morose than usual because after my fifth day of self imposed exile he knocked on my door and entered my room.

"You knocked," I said in surprise looking up at him from my bed and Seth grinned at me as I muttered, "I was hoping you wouldn't so I could use this line I've been saving for you."

"Sorry to disappoint sis," Seth said still grinning not apologetic at all then he jumped to sit on the bed beside me. I groaned and moved over so he could have a proper seat.

"What do you want?" I moaned burying my head in my pillow.

"Renesmee wanted me to remind you about dinner tonight at the cottage," Seth said seriously and I groaned again. Crap, I'd forgotten about that. Great, now I had to see Edward and he would be able to hear all my thoughts. Great, just freaking great.

"Ok."

I expected Seth to get up and leave but instead he sat there looking down at me.

"The Cullen's are worried about you, they said you haven't come by in nearly a week," Seth said frowning, making him look much older than he was, his eyes dark as he asked, "Did they hurt you or something Leah?"

His protective face made me want to cry. I couldn't believe how emotional I was being lately. One minute I was happy, the next I was sad, talk about an emotional roller coaster.

"No Seth, they were perfectly nice, I'm just insane, I'll stop by tomorrow or something," I promised him knowing that it was about time I showed my face. Hopefully they wouldn't bring up that night so I wouldn't have to be embarrassed further. Seth looked unsure as to whether to believe me.

"Ok, you sure you're ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, I just feel a bit stupid but I'll get over it," I admitted sheepishly and Seth patted me on the back and I thought he would leave this time but he stayed where he was.

"You miss Jake huh?" he asked softly.

"Yeah of course," I replied downheartedly. Seth didn't know how much I missed him.

"He will be back soon, I just know it," Seth tried to reassure me bending down to kiss my head and I smiled up at him thankfully until his face screwed up with disgust, "By the way, I love you, but you really need to wash your hair, it stinks."

I punched him in the arm and he laughed as he avoided the second punch and ran from the room.

**********************

It was later that night when I put on a pair of jeans and a tank top ready to head over to Edward and Bella's cottage for dinner when my cell phone rang. I looked at the ID, and saw a number I didn't recognize. I flipped my phone opened and answered it.

"Hey Lee," a familiar voice said and my heart flipped in my chest.

"Jacob is that you?" I asked in shock and I heard his soft laughter at my reaction.

"Yeah, I just wanted to hear your voice," he said longingly and my heart started beating faster and faster. Why did he have to say things like that?

"It's so good to hear from you, are you ok?" I asked worriedly and I heard him sigh.

"I'm fine," he said absently but he sounded like he was in pain.

"I miss you," I said quickly, my mouth saying the words before I could stop myself. Stupid, stupid, why did I keep saying things like that?

"Miss you too," Jacob replied his voice heavy, and then he whispered his goodbye, his voice husky, "Love you Lee."

"Jacob!" I cried into the phone but he had hung up, and I stared at the phone, "Me too."

**********************

I drove The Rabbit to the cottage. Jacob had left me in charge of his car so I used it as my transportation since I was no longer phasing. Renesmee answered the door as soon as I knocked and she grinned at me.

"I'm so happy you could come Leah," Renesmee gushed leading me inside and I walked into their living room to see Bella and Edward waiting there. Bella smiled awkwardly and waved and Edward nodded his head at me.

"Good evening Leah," he said politely his voice smooth and I smiled tightly. God I felt so uncomfortable. Edward caught that thought and he shook his head at me like I was being silly.

"Leah we are so glad you could come for dinner tonight," Bella said sweetly and I shrugged my shoulders.

"Yeah no problems," I replied and Renesmee sat me down at the dining table then took the seat next to me. Bella and Edward brought out some plates with food and set them down. Renesmee started serving the food and I looked over at Edward and Bella who were just standing there.

_Well that's not strange at all,_ I thought to myself watching Edward's face and his lips twitched.

"It is so weird sitting here and having you two just watch us eat," I said to them and Bella giggled behind her hand delicately.

"Would you prefer I took a bite out of you?" Edward asked his mouth twitching with a smile and I stared at him in shock.

"Did you just make a joke? Really?" I asked in disbelief turning to look at Renesmee who laughed and nodded.

"He does that sometimes," she confessed jokingly and I laughed.

"Well we are off to go hunting, enjoy yourselves," Edward said as he and Bella stopped to kiss Renesmee on the head before they disappeared out of the front door.

I felt so much better when I realized it would just be Renesmee and me. I was really starting to like Renesmee, even though I didn't really want to. She was sweet, and honest, and perfect, now I understood why all those other vampires loved her instantly. We spoke during dinner sharing Jacob stories, Renesmee wanted to know about my childhood so I told her all about growing up in La Push, about Seth and my parents. Somehow she coaxed me into telling her about Sam and Emily and I was pleasantly surprised to discover it didn't hurt to say their names. We had drifted to the sitting room and were curled up on the couch a few hours later.

"I really admire you Leah," Renesmee said in awe and I gave a half smile.

"You do?"

"You have grown so much in your life," Renesmee said, clearly impressed and I shrugged my shoulders. To me it didn't seem like I had done anything much at all.

"Yeah well that's what life is like, bad things happen, good things happen, you deal with everything that comes your way and the experience helps you grow," I said dismissively and Renesmee sighed with discontent.

"I'm so sheltered here I will never get a chance to grow the way you did," Renesmee said her voice thick with disappointment and I stared at her in surprise. I would kill to have a family as big and as caring as hers. She didn't realize how lucky she truly was. Having a mother and a father, I would have given anything to have my father still alive.

"Having people care about you, its not so bad."

Renesmee must have sensed that I thought she was sounding ungrateful because she hastened to explain herself.

"I know I sound selfish, but…I just want to go out on my own and experience life the way they all did, not this half life I've been living."

"You will get your chance one day," I said encouragingly and Renesmee sighed deeply.

"I hope so."

There was a knock on the door and Renesmee raced to open it. I smelt who it was before she opened the door and my eyes narrowed.

"Nessie, Leah how are you both this evening?" Nahuel greeted us both as he entered the cottage with Renesmee following behind him.

"Wonderful," Renesmee replied smiling beautifully and Nahuel turned his eyes to me.

"Great," I said blandly staring at him. I didn't like how his eyes were focused on Renesmee. She was a taken woman. Not officially of course, Jacob and Renesmee weren't even officially boyfriend and girlfriend yet, but her future was already planned with Jacob so technically she was taken.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go hunting later tonight Nessie?" Nahuel addressed her and Renesmee's eyes brightened like a Christmas tree.

"I'd love to, let me just go change," Renesmee said smiling and Nahuel nodded his head at her, his smile wide. He looked so handsome when he smiled, I could see why Nessie seemed dazed every time he looked at her.

"Of course, I will meet you back at the house."

Nahuel made to leave and I wanted to speak to him before he left. There were things we had to discuss, there were things he had to know and I needed to speak to him before whatever he had with Nessie got too far.

"Well I better get going then Renesmee, thank you so much for tonight," I said quickly and Renesmee leant over and hugged me. I was surprised by the closeness and awkwardly patted her back.

"Your welcome, I hope you can come over again, you mean so much to Jacob, I really would like get to know you better," Renesmee gushed and I gave a smile.

"See you," I said and then hurried outside hoping to catch Nahuel.

"Nahuel, can I speak to you?" I called out and Nahuel turned to face me and waited until I reached him. I looked back at the cottage then grabbed him by the arm and dragged him further away. I couldn't risk Renesmee hearing this.

"How can I be of service Leah?" Nahuel asked politely his voice deep and manly and I folded my arms across my chest to be more intimidating.

"Renesmee is Jake's imprint," I stated and Nahuel raised an eyebrow at me. He was a good looking guy, you couldn't deny that. Any girl would have fallen for him in an instant. I didn't see why he had to continue stalking Renesmee when it would have been so easy for him to find someone willing.

"I am aware of that."

"I just wanted to make sure you knew that," I said, then my voice became threatening as I added, "And to make sure you knew that if you got in the way of their future happiness that I would not hesitate to kill you."

"You really care for him," Nahuel commented after a moments silence and I nodded.

"I do," I glared at Nahuel and growled warningly, "That is why I'm telling you to stay away from Renesmee."

"I can't do that, I love her," Nahuel said easily and I could sympathize with him. We were both in love with people we couldn't have.

"Well if you love her, you will let her be with the man who was chosen for her," I said my voice tight with emotion and Nahuel pursed his lips. I didn't give him a chance to say anymore, instead I ran for The Rabbit, turned on the engine and shifted it into gear before driving away from the cottage, leaving Nahuel standing there staring after me.

*******************

I didn't feel like going home. I just needed to be alone for a while so I drove down to First Beach. When I was a kid my father always used to take me for walks on the beach. I liked going there at night, it was nice to have no one around. I didn't know that Nahuel loved Renesmee, that made everything a lot more difficult. It was easy enough to tell myself I didn't love Jacob and to keep my feelings locked away, but it would be all the harder to keep Nahuel away from Renesmee now as well.

"Lee!" a familiar voice called out as I was walking along First Beach and I turned around my heart pounding.

"Jake you're back!" I exclaimed running to throw my arms around his neck and he laughed and spun me around. He put me back down and I couldn't stop just grinning at him. It was so good to see him. I sat down on the sand, my knees were weak. Jake was back, I couldn't believe it. I wanted to shout it from the mountaintops.

"I missed you Lee," Jake said collapsing next to me putting an arm around my shoulder and hugging me close to his bare chest. My head fell to his shoulder and he kissed my hair gently.

"I missed you too," I whispered and then I tilted my head to look up at him, "Did you find whatever it is you were looking for?"

Jake frowned looking off towards the ocean, a strained look on his face.

"Sort of."

"Whatever, I'm glad your back."

And I truly was. Now that Jacob was back I didn't have to worry about keeping Renesmee away from Nahuel.

"I am too, I missed you," he whispered kissing my head again.

"You already said that," I laughed and Jake held me closer to him.

"Doesn't make it any less true," he replied tightly and I looked up at him again and frowned.

"You're strange Jacob Black," I commented and he just grinned down at me.

"Tell me everything that happened while I was away," he asked lying down on the sand and I laid my head down on his chest and filled him in about Rosalie and Emmett's wedding, about dinner with Renesmee, about me being in the wedding and Alice's crazy wardrobe. We stayed there till dawn.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7 – Not phasing sucks

I approached the front door to the Cullen's house but paused when I heard a voice from the inside exclaim with disgust,

"Gross Rose, what is that awful smell?"

"That would be me," I said dryly entering the house and found Rose, Alice and Bella sitting with female vampires I recognized were from the Denali Coven in Alaska. Kate, Tanya, and Carmen.

"Oh," Kate looked sufficiently embarrassed so I decided not to give her a glare and instead I strolled into the living room and took a seat on my arm chair. I'd noticed that none of the vampires sat on it now, probably because my stench was imbedded in it. The thought made me smile. I looked over at Alice who waved excitedly at me and Rosalie raised an eyebrow, a small smile on her lips. Bella also smiled at me, she had started to relax around me a lot more since my breakdown. I guess she didn't think I was so scary anymore. I hadn't seen them since that night.

"Guys this is Leah, she is one of my bridesmaids, and don't worry you get used to the stench," Rosalie said winking at me and I rolled my eyes. Oh the poor dears having to put up with my smell, lets get out the violins.

"You guys stink to me too so its not like only you guys are suffering, as least you only have to smell one of me, I've got to deal with five of you all in the one place," I retorted sticking my nose in the air and Rosalie smirked at me.

"But you always smell like Jacob too, so its like a Beta and Alpha stench combined, its quite potent," Rosalie replied holding her nose dramatically and the other vampires looked back at me for my response. Clearly they were being entertained by our banter.

"Bite me," I spat at her, but I was grinning widely.

"I don't eat dog," Rosalie sniffed dismissively and I poked my tongue out at her childishly. Kate and Alice giggled and I leant back into the armchair. This felt nice and normal, it felt like being home.

"Jake's back, he is at the cottage," I informed them as coolly as possible and Bella stood and raced out of the room before I had even finished my sentence. Rosalie wiggled her eyebrows at me until I threw a pillow at her. She dodged it easily.

"Great, Emmett wants him to be a groomsman," Rosalie said lightly and Alice took out a book and opened it up excitedly.

"We were just going through the details for the wedding, now Jake is back we can have it sooner than we planned," Alice stated happily then she started to go into further detail.

I zoned out as Alice started talking. I'd been in a wedding before so I knew the basics of it. I was issued with my bridesmaid dress and Alice wanted me to try it on so she could hem it. She was insistent that I strip in the roomful of vampires and put on the dress but I flatly refused. I was not getting naked in front of vampires, Rosalie had seem more than I wanted any vampire to see ever. I took the dress and informed her that my mom would hem it for me. She pouted but let me take the dress anyway, I think she was starting to trust me which was nice. We chatted for a while, in spite of our first meeting I found Kate to be amusing. She was like a not so bitchy version of Rosalie, so we got along great. Tanya was a lot more quiet, subdued. Kate later whispered to me that Tanya used to be a lot like Alice, but she had taken Irina's death very hard. Carmen kept mostly to herself, but she was very polite, she reminded me of Esme.

The front door opened and I smelt Emmett, Jasper, Nahuel and Edward enter the house.

"Woah there is a whole load of estrogen in here," Emmett said loudly then he stood in the living room grinning at me holding his nose, "And the overwhelming scent of wet dog."

"You're dead Emmett," I growled diving out of the armchair and jumping on Emmett's back and he laughed not at all worried.

I couldn't do much other than hang there. If I hit him it would break my hand, stupid marble skin. I considered trying to tickle him but I wasn't sure vampires were ticklish. I wondered if I could possibly annoy him to death if I hung there for as long as possible.

"Won't work," Edward murmured to me and I sighed helplessly. Not phasing sucked.

"Good to see you Leah," Jasper said looking up at me, a small smile on his face and I smiled down at him from where I was hanging on Emmett's back. Emmett kept trying to reach around and grab me but I kept wiggling out of his reach.

"You can't out annoy him Leah, its impossible, Emmett is the King," Rosalie said dryly rolling her eyes and Emmett nodded, a huge grin on his face.

I sighed with disappointment and slid down to the floor and retreated to my armchair.

"Hello Leah," Nahuel said politely and I eyed him suspiciously but smiled.

"Hello Nahuel," I replied, making an effort to be nice. I wanted to hate him but I couldn't, how could I hate someone for falling in love? I knew better than anyone that love snuck up on you.

I suddenly realized that if Edward, Bella and Nahuel were here then that meant that Renesmee and Jacob were alone together at the cottage, doing God knows what. My stomach suddenly felt sick and I had to get out there.

"I gotta go guys, I'll come by tomorrow!" I said forcing my voice to be bright and Alice looked over at me frowning but she helped me gather up the dress. Rosalie waved distractedly as Emmett started nuzzling her neck and she giggled.

"You better come back tomorrow Leah, I missed you," Alice threatened walking me to the front door and I had to laugh.

"I know, I got your text," I replied absently and Alice placed her hands on her hips frowning at me.

"Promise you will come by tomorrow," Alice persisted and I rolled me eyes.

"All right."

"Say it."

"I promise," I said then raised an eyebrow at her, "Happy?"

Alice grinned at me pulling me into a hug quickly then she danced away. I stood there shocked that Alice had gotten away with hugging me and I hadn't flinched. I was about to leave when a voice stopped me.

"Leah."

"Yes Edward?" I said turning my head to look at him and Edward held out his hands, offering to carry my stuff. I handed it over to him and he walked me to The Rabbit as he continued speaking.

"Jake left the cottage when we did, said he had to go home and see his father, Renesmee went off hunting with Garrett and Esme."

"Why are you telling me that?" I asked trying to feign indifference as Edward placed my bags in the backseat of The Rabbit and turned to me.

"Because you wanted to know," he said as though I were a child and I rolled my eyes at him. He was always patronizing me.

"Bye Edward," I said slowly getting into the car and Edward shut the door for me and smiled charmingly at me through the window.

"Goodbye Leah," Edward drawled and I started the car and drove away. Those damn crazy Cullen's.

*******************

"Leah hold still so I can stick this pin in," Sue growled at me from where she knelt on the floor. I was wearing my bridesmaids dress for Rosalie's wedding and Sue was hemming it for me. I felt so awkward just standing there in my plain living room wearing a beautiful, flowing dress that looked like it should have been on the runway in Milan. Rosalie had gone with a Grecian goddess themed wedding, so all the dresses were just layers of flowing material that fell to our ankles and bunched just under the bust, Emmett was stoked he would only have to wear a toga to the wedding. Last week he had started parading around the house in bed sheets only to have Jacob and Seth tug them off and run away laughing. He hadn't tried it again while Jake and Seth were over. I shifted from one foot to the other impatiently and Sue tutted at me.

"Sorry," I apologized rolling my eyes. How long did it take to hem a freaking dress?

There was a pounding on the front door. Yes, a distraction!

"I'll get it," I said quickly drifting to the door. I really needed to start walking around, my feet were killing me. I rued the fact that Alice had insisted we wear ridiculously high heels. I opened up the front door to see Sam standing on my porch flanked by Jared, and his face changed to one of surprise as he took in what I was wearing. Jared too was staring at me like I had grown an extra head.

"Leah, you look nice," Sam murmured softly, his face still wearing that shocked look.

"Thanks for sounding so surprised," I muttered then crossed my arms over my chest, "What do you want?"

"Our patrol has been picking up new vampire scents in the area," Sam said his eyebrows rising questioningly.

"They are coming for Rosalie and Emmett's wedding, they are the vampire clan from Denali, the ones who are like the Cullen's," I informed him to calm his fears of an imminent attack on La Push and Sam exchanged a look with Jared.

"When is the wedding?" Sam asked and I tugged at my bridesmaid dress uncomfortably.

"Next week, the other vampires should go home soon after," I said and Sam suddenly caught on to the reason for me wearing such a fancy dress. It had Alice Cullen written all over it.

"You're a bridesmaid?" he asked, his nose twisting with disgust and I glared at him. I had been maid of honor at Sam and Emily's wedding, even though it had torn me apart, and he was trying to make me feel bad for being in a wedding where I didn't hate the bride and groom? Give me a break.

"Yes, I _want_ to be in their wedding," I said stressing the word. If he was going to be rude to me I was going to be rude to him, fair trade I thought. Sam flinched as though I'd hit him, my words stinging as I knew they would.

"You and your leech loving pack better make sure none of the bloodsuckers hurt anyone or you will be held accountable with them," Sam threatened me darkly and I clenched my fists at my side as my body started to shake with rage, the familiar tingling of being about to phase coming upon me. Sam tensed as well as Jared as they watched me waiting for my reaction. I took a deep breath to calm myself. Sam wasn't worth it, he wasn't worth me ruining my experiment.

"I'm done ruining perfectly beautiful dresses over you and your pack, you got the information you wanted," I said coldly and then I pointed towards the road as I spat, "Now get the fuck off my porch."

I didn't wait for their reply, I stepped back into the house and closed the door in their faces. I stalked back to the living room where Sue was waiting for me. She didn't say anything although I'm sure she had heard the exchange. There was the sound of yelling outside and then snarling. Shit, someone had phased. I was running for the front door when Seth barged in and I grabbed his arm.

"Seth what's happening?"

"We were coming to the house when Jacob heard Sam threatening you and when you went back inside Jacob and Sam got into a fight, they riled each other up and they both phased and started fighting," Seth explained in a rush and I shook my head firmly.

"No they don't, not over me."

I pushed passed Seth and starting running into the woods hiking up my dress as I ran. I could hear Seth calling out after me, then him swearing. I hadn't phased for ages but my heightened sense of smell was still there faintly. They hadn't gotten very far; I could hear them snarling at each other and as I came upon the scene I saw the two giant wolves, one russet colored and one black, surrounded by the packs who were snapping and growling at each other. Jacob grabbed hold of Sam around the neck and tossed him back into some brush. Then Jacob started stalking forward to attack again and I ran in front of him blocking his way to Sam.

"Jacob stop this is stu..." my words became screams as I felt claws rake down my back. It was Sam; he had jumped out of the brush claws poised. He must not have seen me standing in front of Jacob. As I fell forward from the force Jacob phased and caught me into his arms, his face stunned. The pain was unbearable and I moaned as Jacob placed his hands on my lower back to avoid touching the wounds. I couldn't even stand by myself, the pain had made my knees so weak.

"Leah I didn't see you, I'm so sorry," I heard Sam apologize from behind me and I moaned again, my arms clutching around Jacob's neck wishing the pain would go away.

"It's her own fault for getting in the way, she'll heal in a couple of minutes anyway," I heard Paul comment snidely and Seth growled at him.

"Jake, I haven't phased in months, not since the baby shower," I whispered to him but loud enough so all could hear and there was a stunned silence. They all knew what that meant. When we phased continuously we had constant regenerating skills, but since I hadn't phased for a long time, my skills were waning. Perhaps not even there, I wasn't sure. Jacob recovered first.

"I'm going to get Carlisle, Seth, Quil, Embry, take Leah home I will be back with Carlisle as quickly as possible," Jacob commanded his voice attempting to be strong but I could hear the shaking. Jacob released me and the next thing I knew I was draped on Embry's back. He was still phased, and I leant forward and clutched my arms around his furry neck, laying my head down. I didn't feel too good, I felt so weak, like I could barely keep my eyes open.

"Hold tight Lee," Jake whispered from above me and I felt his lips lightly touch the top of my head, "Love you."

"Me too," my words were slurred.

"Lee-lee," I heard Sam whisper and he must have moved to come towards me because there was a lot of snarling coming from my brothers.

"Don't you come near my sister Sam," Seth said in a voice I had never heard him use against anyone, then he was addressing Embry, "get her home Embry, now."

I held on as Embry bounded through the woods, luckily Jacob and Sam hadn't taken their fight far, just a couple of hundred meters. Embry didn't even bother phasing, he just ran up the street and right into my house. I wondered briefly what our neighbors would think about me being carried on the back of a giant wolf. The thought almost made me smile. Sue screamed with shock but when she saw me her face turned white. Quil came running into the house to help me up, he hadn't even bothered to stop and put clothes on. Seth was close behind and they both lifted me gently from Embry's back and laid me on the floor, face down. I felt someone lift me and place a pillow under my head and stomach and I moaned. I turned my head to the side to see my three pack brothers staring down at me, their faces worried. I couldn't help but chuckle at their unclothed state.

"You know you guys are naked," I said to them and they blushed red and hurried up to Seth's room. Sue came into my line of vision to kneel beside my head, a hand stroked my hair gently.

"Alice is going to be pissed about the dress," I joked to Sue who smiled weakly at me then she looked up.

"What happened Seth?" Sue snapped, Seth must have come back into the room. I felt horrible that Seth was getting in trouble just because I was stupid.

"Sam attacked her," Seth said viciously and I winced. I hated hearing my baby brother speak like that. Like he hated someone. Seth wasn't like that, my baby bother Seth loved everyone.

"It was an accident," I murmured. I knew Sam would never hurt me intentionally.

"Why isn't she healing?" Sue questioned my brother ignoring me and Seth sighed.

"She stopped phasing mom."

"Leah," Sue looked down at me frowning with disapproval.

"I wanted to have long hair again, I wanted to be a girl at the wedding," I said tears coming to my eyes. I knew I sounded vain. No one could possibly understand how badly I wanted to be the Leah I was before changing.

"Oh baby," Sue cooed caressing my face gently and I closed my eyes.

I heard the front door burst open. That sounded like a Jacob entrance. Sue left my side and was replaced by Jacob, and I felt his warm hand grab mine tightly, his lips kissing my head.

"Lee, can you hear me?" Jacob asked worriedly and I opened my eyes to see his strained face. He looked awful.

"Loud and clear fearless leader," I cheered weakly and I heard Embry chuckle from somewhere behind me.

"At least she hasn't lost her sense of humor," a sweet voice commented giggling and I tried to turn my head.

"Nessie?" I called out looking around for her and Renesmee came to stand behind Jacob so that I could see her. She had worry lines on her forehead, it was strange not seeing her look perfect.

"Hey Leah, Rosalie and Alice wanted to come, but Carlisle said just me would be enough, he didn't want too many of us here, we are breaking the treaty as it is," Renesmee explained and I tried to smile at her.

"Okay, I'm going to need you guys to get out, I'll have to strip her down and put in the stitches," Carlisle's smooth voice came from somewhere in the room and I could hear the sounds of rushing water.

Jacob reluctantly released my hand, and it was replaced by Renesmee's cool one, and she lay another cool hand on my forehead. I felt Sue and Renesmee stripping down the remnants of the dress, but I couldn't do anything other than lay there. Renesmee's hand returned to mine while Carlisle was instructing Sue to clean away the blood. I could hear Sue was sobbing and I immediately felt guilty for making her so sad. I hadn't meant for this to happen. Then the stinging began as Sue started cleaning my wounds with warm water. I hissed, but said nothing more, I just clung to Renesmee's hand tightly. I felt a couple of pricks on my back and I assumed Carlisle was giving me morphine.

"Ok Leah, this may hurt a bit but the sooner I close up these scrapes the better the healing will be, I've given you morphine but it may not block out all the pain," Carlisle's smooth voice whispered in my ear and I buried my face into my pillow to prepare myself.

"Go ahead Doc, just don't suck my blood," I quipped giving a weak chuckle and I heard Renesmee laugh.

I felt Carlisle's cold hands on my back and then the pain started. I don't know when I started screaming or when I passed out, but I don't think it was very long after Carlisle stuck the third or fourth stitch in.

***********************

I woke up some time later to find Renesmee still sitting beside me holding my hand. I was still on the living room floor with a blanket around me. My back hurt but I could tell I had been given pain killers because it was like a dull throbbing pain and also I felt slightly dizzy.

"You're awake," Renesmee said smiling down at me and I rolled my eyes.

"Way to state the obvious," I said dryly, "How long have I been out?"

"All night, its morning now," Renesmee informed me seriously. "Jake is sleeping up in your room, he's been here all night."

I tried to shift my position to lie on my side but the stitches pulled when I moved and I gave up. Renesmee held a cup with a straw to my lips and I drank thirstily. Water was so good. Renesmee brushed some hair off my face gently.

"I'd never seen Jacob as worried as he was when he burst through our front door when you had been hurt, father said his thoughts were erratic and crazy, he thought he was going to loose you," Renesmee said softly, her face troubled and I laughed then groaned as the stitches pulled at the movement.

"Even if he did loose me he'd be fine, he has you," I said dismissively and Renesmee pursed her lips. Clearly she wanted to tell me something. My eyes never left her, it was like I knew it would be bad news.

"After Rose's wedding I'm going to South America with Nahuel for 6 months, visit his aunt and meet his sisters and father," Renesmee said and I gasped.

"No, you can't, you can't leave Jacob for that long," I said desperately and Renesmee smiled down at me like I was a child throwing a tantrum. Didn't she realize how serious this was? Didn't she realize that Nahuel wanted her to meet his family because he wanted her? I couldn't let that happen, I would not let Nahuel take Renesmee away from Jacob.

"Jacob will be fine, he has you, and you make him happy."

"No, you make him happy Renesmee, you can't just leave him," I retorted firmly and when Renesmee avoided my eyes and I grabbed her on the arm as hard as I could.

"You better not leave him Renesmee or I will hunt you down and drag you back," I threatened her darkly and she looked down into my eyes sadly. She must have seen that I meant what I said because she nodded then stood and left the room.

Renesmee must have run into Sue because my mom came running in and she kissed my cheek.

"Oh sweetheart, I'm so glad you're awake, do you need more painkillers?" Sue asked holding up a bottle and I smirked. Did I ever. There was a pounding at the front door and in a flash I saw Jacob race down the stairs and out of the house. Then the arguing began and I understood what fire was lift under Jacob's butt.

"Get out of here," Jacob's voice came loud and clear and Seth came wandering down the stairs rubbing his eyes tiredly. When he saw me he raced to my side, a big grin on his face right up until Sam replied to Jacob.

"I want to see her."

"You don't have a right," Jacob spat hatefully. Seth was nodding agreeing with Jacob.

"Yes I do, I loved her, I still do," Sam replied loudly and Seth clenched his fists and started shaking. I placed my hand on his forearm to try and calm him. My baby brother phasing in the living room was not what anyone needed right now.

"You loved her and then you broke her heart and then you scarred her for life just like you did Emily," Jacob growled and a snarl came from Sam at the cruel taunt. I had never heard Jacob talk like this to Sam and no one had ever brought up Emily and what Sam had done to her. His guilt had been plain for everyone to see.

"You are going into dangerous territory Jacob Black," Sam hissed and there was the sound of scuffling and flesh hitting flesh.

"God, they are all worse than children," I moaned then grabbed Seth by the arm, "Help me up."

Seth looked like he was going to protest but when I glared at him he sighed deeply and helped me to my feet. Outside Jacob and Sam were exchanging more cruel words and a couple more punches. Seth helped me walk to the front door and he swung it open to reveal Sam and Jacob glaring at each other on my porch.

"Hello boys," I said sarcastically hoping they both knew that I thought they were idiots right now.

"Leah, you should be resting," they both said at the same time and then they turned and glared at the other. I rolled my eyes at their protectiveness.

"You wanted to see me Sam," I said raising an eyebrow at him and he looked over at Jacob quickly. I know Sam wanted to talk to me in private, but I didn't necessarily feel like doing him any favors.

"I wanted to say that I was sorry," Sam said, his voice soft now, pained. I could almost feel the guilt radiating off him.

"It's ok Sam, really, it was my own stupid fault,"I said shrugging my shoulders then I winced when it pulled a stitch. Sam came to kneel before me and his eyes were filled with unshed tears. I couldn't believe hurting me had affected him this way, I had always thought I didn't mean anything to Sam.

"When I saw what I did to you, it was like Emily all over again, I'm so sorry Lee-lee," and there right in front of my eyes Sam Uley started crying like a child. I reached over and touched the top of his head gently feeling sorry for him. I had never, in all the time we were dating, seen Sam cry. It was strange to see someone who was as strong and as intimidating as Sam cry. I didn't love Sam anymore and I knew he didn't deserve my sympathy but I couldn't let him blame himself for this when it was my fault too.

"Sam Uley, stop that," I whispered my voice choking with tears and he looked up at me, "I'm ok, I'm fine, I'm the one woman you can't hurt, not anymore."

I meant that in more ways than one. He seemed to understand that and he rubbed the salty tears from his cheeks. Seth and Jacob both growled when Sam stood and kissed my forehead but I gestured them to be quiet.

"I'll be seeing you Lee-lee," Sam whispered and Jacob and Seth scoffed.

"Over my dead body," Seth muttered as Sam took his leave.

When he was gone Seth and Jacob helped maneuver me inside but I refused to lie down again. My stomach hurt from lying on my stomach all the time. I was so tired but I couldn't sleep on the floor again.

"You should be resting Leah, do I have to put you over my knee and spank you?" Jacob said in mock seriousness and I tapped my chin thoughtfully.

"It's not really punishment if I like it is it?" I replied teasingly, the drugs making my mouth a bit looser than normal and when Jacob's mouth dropped open I started to laugh.

"Eww, gross, stop it," Seth said covering his ears then he collapsed down onto the couch turning on the television. Jacob went to the kitchen and brought me out some water even though I hadn't asked for it but I drank it thirstily.

"So how long till I heal?" I asked curiously, wondering how much not phasing for one month affected me.

"Carlisle said you still have some regenerating abilities, it is just taking longer than normal, you should be fine in the next couple of days," Seth informed me his eyes distracted on the television and I looked over in the corner of the room to find my beautiful bridesmaid dress bloody and ruined.

"Is Rosalie upset about the dress?" I asked sadly and Jacob shook his head.

"Nessie said Alice told her that she had ordered you a spare dress just in case anyway."

"Alice Cullen is..." I didn't know what word to put there. Amazing, a genius, wonderful, intelligent, all of the above.

"Yeah I know," Jacob said then he sat down on the couch and tugged me to sit sideways on his lap. It felt strangely comfortable and it didn't pull at my stitches. I could easily lay my head on his shoulder which I did sighing with content.

"Don't scare me like that ever again," Jacob whispered into my ear so that Seth couldn't hear and I nuzzled my head into his shoulder hoping he could hear my thoughts of 'I'll try' since I was too tired to speak. Soon after I drifted to sleep.

AN: All right people thats 3 chapters as promised. Review if you like it. I'll update ASAP!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8 – For Jacob.

My back healed in five days. Jacob and Seth never left my side; it was like having two annoyingly lovable guard dogs. I was grateful for their company. Just knowing they were around made me feel better.

Sue was around for the first three days and she was determined that I would stay in bed. After three days, Sue thought I was healing okay and I told her to go home to Charlie. Charlie came to visit me every day as well, he bought over some of Bella's old board games and we played together. Charlie Swan was shy and awkward, but he had a wonderful heart, I couldn't help but admire him. We told Charlie I was mauled by a wolf which was absolutely true. He had wanted to get a hunting party together to go hunt the wolf down, but we had convinced him against it. Charlie was so worried for me it made me smile. I was glad my mother had found someone as wonderful as Charlie.

Sam didn't come to see me again; I think he knew that Jake and Seth would have killed him if he did. Emily and Rachel stopped by, they left me chocolate cake of which I was able to eat two slices before Seth and Jacob devoured it. Alice and Rosalie snuck over one night, even though vampires were forbidden to enter La Push to get me up to date with details for the wedding and also to see how I was of course. They stayed until Jared turned up on our porch knocking loudly, demanding to know why bloodsucker scent was all over our house. The wedding was in a week and Alice hemmed my dress for me finally and everything went back to normal.

The wedding was amazing. Alice had truly outdone herself. It was an outside wedding, since all the guests were vampires or shapeshifters and it didn't matter if half the wedding party and guests shimmered in the sun. The red carpet led to an altar where Carlisle stood looking like a Grecian god in his white toga. He was a qualified celebrant, you could do that online apparently and this wasn't the first time Carlisle had acted as celebrant for marriages between his 'children'. Emmett stood waiting at the end of the red carpet, gold leaves threaded through his dark curls, wearing the toga he loved so much. Beside him was Jasper, then Edward, then Jacob then Nahuel, all dressed in matching toga's and golden leaves in their hair. They looked like a gathering of male gods, they were perfect. Esme enjoyed being the mother of the bride. She was graciously playing hostess while everyone was seated. The bridal party stood nervously waiting in the house. Even though they had all done this before many, many times, they were still nervous, I found it quite amusing. Alice looked amazing, her short hair was pinned up on one side and decorated by gold flowers, her lilac colored dress, like the ones all the bridesmaids were wearing, fit her perfectly. It was tight around the waist with a golden rope and billowing around the bust and then from the waist down to the ground. She was flitting about Rosalie making sure that she was perfect. Bella's long hair had been pulled to the side and the ponytail fell over her shoulder. Gold flowers were pinned through her hair. Alice had gotten excited with my hair since mine was the only one she could truly style. Bella and Rosalie's hair couldn't be styled, vampires' hair was as it was at the time they were changed, and it didn't grow and could not be changed, curled or straightened. She had first curled my hair and piled it on top of my head, leaving wisps of curls to fall from the top. There were gold flowers scattered into my hair. I felt like a princess. Rosalie looked gorgeous, like a goddess. Alice had pinned her curls back from her face, and golden flowers were pinned around the back of her head. Her dress was white and covered with sparkles. There were golden ropes around her waist and chiffon material attached to her shoulders that reached her lower back. The music started and Alice giggled with excitement.

"Ok, that's my cue, good luck girls," Alice addressed us all winking before turning and calmly starting the walk down the carpet.

"This reminds me of my wedding," Bella gushed dreamily and I turned to Renesmee who rolled her eyes and made a gagging movement and I smiled.

Bella didn't notice, too caught up in her dreams and when her part of the music came she gave us the thumbs up and then drifted elegantly down the aisle.

"Leah I know I've done this millions of times but I'm still nervous," Rosalie appeared at my side wringing her hands together. I'd never seen her so anxious.

"You will be fine Rose, deep breath," I encouraged her and she grinned at me then pushed me to the start of the carpet.

"Your turn, knock him dead," Rosalie said winking and I glared at her before turning and putting a smile on my face. I only had eyes for Jacob who stood between Edward and Nahuel at the end of the carpet. He was smiling at me, his eyes never leaving my face. I started walking forward in time to the music and I heard murmurs of appreciation. I spotted Seth sitting with Quil and Embry and they gave me the thumbs up and I blushed. I finally made it to the end of the carpet and took my place beside Bella breathing a sigh of relief. Renesmee started to walk down the aisle and I looked over at Jake. He was looking at me. He never looked away, not even when Renesmee stood beside me did his eyes even glance at her. Next came Rosalie's big entrance and as she entered all eyes went to the bride.

The wedding was quick and beautiful and before too long it was over and Emmett and Rosalie were man and wife; again. They kissed happily and ran down the aisle and we met up with our partners in the middle and Jake grabbed my arm and placed it in the crook of his smiling down at me.

"You look amazing," he whispered and I grinned up at him.

"Thanks."

He escorted me down the aisle where we all congregated in the garden where Esme stood waiting with a camera. We took photos of our wedding party and then drifted into the reception. There was a small buffet for those of us who ate; otherwise the dancing was getting underway. Rosalie and Emmett took to the floor first and after having their first dance they invited others to the floor. Jacob was at my side in an instant and we slowly started waltzing. It felt like the whole world disappeared when I was with Jacob, like there was no one else in the room.

"You know, I used to dream about marrying you when we were kids," Jacob said a half smile on his face and I looked down at the ground.

_Oh god, oh god, oh god, please don't say things like that_, I thought to myself desperately. When he said things like that I wanted to pull him close and kiss him and tell him how much I loved him. My heart was jumping but I remained calm and aloof giving a silly grin.

"Who do you dream about marrying now?" I said lightly, trying to keep the mood light and Jacob sighed deeply, his strong arms pulling me closer to him, so that my head was forced to rest on his chest. I could feel his warm breath on my hair and was thankful I wasn't looking up into his eyes.

"I know I should be dreaming of marrying Nessie, but more often than not, I still dream of marrying you," Jacob said softly, and I didn't know what to say. What could I say? Yes Jacob, I dream of marrying you too. I couldn't say that, not to him. His future was predestined with Renesmee, even if he was trying to fight it there was no escape from imprinting. I needed to escape from him now before my traitorous heart coerced my mouth into confessing what I was trying to hard to hide. My eyes desperately scanned the dance floor and my gaze fixed on Edward.

_Hey Edward, save me! Please, please, please_, I thought my eyes boring into the back of his head and Edward stopped dancing with Bella and looked over at me quirking an eyebrow. He made no immediate move to come and get me.

_Save me now or I will kill you_, I thought darkly as I felt Jacob lightly kiss the top of my head and Edward smiled crookedly and made a beeline for Jacob and I.

"Excuse me Jacob, may I cut in?" Edward asked politely and Jacob looked surprised at the request then down at me obviously expecting a negative response. I tried not to look eager as I shrugged.

"Sure," I said as coolly as possible and Jacob gave me a confused glance before handing me over to Edward and taking Bella's hand.

"Another dance later Lee?" Jacob asked, his eyes not leaving my face and I smiled at him. I could never say no to him when he looked at me like that.

"Of course."

"Love you Lee," Jacob said sweetly before whisking Bella away, but not before I caught the curious gaze on her face. She wasn't dumb, she knew something was up.

"Me too," I said softly staring at Jake and Bella and suddenly I was being spun around. Edward had pulled me into a waltz, his eyes curious and I glared up at him, "What the hell took you so long?"

"It took me a moment to realize exactly what it was you needed saving from," Edward said grinning and I continued my glare.

"Don't be deliberately stupid Edward, it doesn't suit you," I spat at him and Edward pursed his lips looking perplexed.

"May I ask why you needed saving in the first place?" he queried and I looked down at the ground and mumbled since I knew Edward would be able to hear what I said anyway; Vampire hearing and all that.

"He was talking about marrying me."

"That's because he dreams about it," Edward replied easily and I breathed deeply.

"Well he shouldn't," I retorted and Edward took my chin in his fingers and forced me to look up into his amber eyes. Clearly he wanted me to pay attention to his next words.

"Leah, he was this close to telling you that he was in love with you," Edward revealed and I felt my heart stop.

"No he wasn't," I replied stubbornly trying to look away but Edward held my chin firmly so that I couldn't look away from his honest face. If it was anyone else, like one of the guys from the other pack, I would have hit them but this was Edward, and I actually liked him, against my better judgment. Plus, since I didn't phase I wasn't strong enough to kick his arse at the present time.

"Yes he was, the only thing holding him back was fear of hurting you in case he couldn't resist the imprint like he has been trying to do," Edward said softly and I felt my lip start to tremble. Why was he saying things like this to me?

"And you aren't angry about this? He will break Renesmee's heart," I said weakly and Edward smiled ruefully releasing my chin finally.

"Her heart is stronger than you and Jacob think," Edward said patronizingly, then he added, "Renesmee's greatest wish for Jacob is simple, she wants Jacob to be happy, and while she knows he is happy with her, she knows he would be happiest free of the imprint with you."

"Stop saying things like that," I hissed at him angrily and Edward looked surprised.

"Why?"

"Because its cruel, you and your whole family just really enjoy cutting my heart out don't you? Stop trying to tell me Jacob loves me, stop trying to put us together. He has an imprint; he has Renesmee, so just....stop!" I didn't realize I was talking loudly until Alice and Jasper stopped dancing near us.

"You ok Leah?" Alice asked and I nodded.

"I'm fine, I just need some air," I said and stalked off towards the porch. I could see Alice glaring at Edward and saying something and Edward trying to defend himself but I didn't care, I had to get away. The more time I spent hearing the Cullen's saying that Jacob loved me; the more I wanted to believe them. I made it to the porch and sat down on the steps looking up at the sky. I felt a presence behind me.

"I know you don't want to believe it but Jacob does love you, I feel his emotions change every time you are in the room together, you need to decide now whether you help him fight the imprint like he wants, or whether you let him continue to the life that has been chosen for him where he will be with Renesmee," Jasper said coming to lean against a pole and I looked over at him blankly.

"There is no decision to be made, imprinting is forever," I recited firmly and Jasper nodded his head accepting my answer but he also seemed disappointed.

"It is your choice," he conceded and I felt a gentle hand on my head, "but if you change your mind, he will be willing, I guarantee it."

Jasper disappeared back inside and I sighed deeply burying my face in my arms.

The party started to wind down. Rose threw her bouquet and Renesmee caught it blushing prettily. Emmett threw the garter and it flung into Jacob's face, yet another sign that Renesmee and Jacob would be together forever. Rosalie and Emmett bundled into the car for the airport; they were heading to a place called Isle Esme. Jacob and I said goodbye to everyone and jumped into The Rabbit for the drive back to La Push.

"Want to stop by the beach?" he asked as we started driving away and I shrugged, I had nothing better to do.

"Sure."

We walked down the beach in silence, his arm wrapped around my shoulders. There was really nothing to say. I was afraid if I did speak I would say something that I shouldn't. Jacob was being uncharacteristically quiet and somber. Suddenly aware of his touch I pulled away from him and sat down on the sand as the Cullen's words kept drifting around in my head. Jacob loved me, or so they thought.

"Leah, I'm so glad I have you in my life," Jacob said giving a huge sigh as he sat down on the sand next to me and said, "Love you Lee."

"Me too," came my automatic reply and the familiar jolt of my heart.

Jacob lay back and placed his head on my lap and my hand automatically went to stroke his hair. He stared up at me with those intense eyes and I couldn't look away.

It was then, at that moment that I was sure beyond a doubt that I was madly and deeply in love with Jacob Black. What I told Rosalie a while ago was the truth, and I would do anything to keep him happy. Even if that meant forcing him not to think of me so that he could start focusing on Renesmee once more. She was his imprint, his future happiness. And from that moment on I did the only thing I could do, the right thing, I completely ignored him. Eventually my coldness would send him running back to Renesmee. My heart felt like it was breaking, but this was the right choice to make. I would do this for the man I loved. For Jacob.

AN: I know this was a little shorter than the others but this was all I had left for Leah's story. For the next couple of chapter it will be through Jacob's POV, Jacob's story. Then it will swap to Leah's, then back to Jacob's for the end and then back to Leah. Still so much to write, the ideas are all up in my head, its getting them down that is the problem LOL. Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed. You guys are way too good for my ego 


	10. Chapter 10

Jacob's Story

Chapter 9 – My Beta, My Leah

It had been three weeks since I heard from Leah. I tried calling her house but Leah never answered. I asked Seth and he said that Leah had been spending a lot of time with Renesmee and Alice in Port Angeles and Seattle while Rosalie was on her honeymoon. I went to visit but Leah was never home and she didn't phase anymore so I couldn't hear her thoughts. I didn't know if I had done something wrong. All I wanted to do was see her and talk to her. I missed her and not seeing her was driving me crazy. And it had only been three weeks.

I was at home trying to figure out what was wrong with me. I should be thinking this desperately about Renesmee, not Leah, but I couldn't help myself. I was lying back on my bed staring up at the ceiling. For the past six or so years I had watched Nessie grow and I expected my feelings for her to change but they didn't. I loved her, as my sister, my best friend. I knew that our destiny was to be together but I didn't know how that would end up when I couldn't see her the way a man was supposed to see a woman. What I felt for Nessie wasn't even close to what I used to feel for Bella, and what I felt now for Leah a thousand times over. God I was sure I loved Leah, sure with every fibre of my being. I wanted to be released of this imprint, I wanted to be the old Jake, I wanted to be free. Free to be with Leah if she wuld have me. Sometimes I thought she felt the same way I did, but then that look would come over her face and she would push me away, like she was afriad. I wanted to tell Leah, tell her everything that I felt but I wouldn't do that to her when I wasn't sure if I could be free of the imprint forever. I wouldn't be Sam, I wouldn't hurt her, I would never hurt her. Even though I was so sure that I wanted Leah, sometimes I felt a pain so bad that I would crumple in pain, and I would have to go see Nessie. My whole being missed her and I had to see her, be with her. That was force of the imprinting. It didn't like it when you tried to be disobedient and avoid your imrpint. When I went away the pain was worse, much worse. It felt like there was just fire burning through my veins. Some days I lay in wolf form and howled for hours as the pain came and stayed. That was why I banned the pack from phasing, so that they didn't have to experience my punishment. The pain hadn't faded away as I hoped it would; so this experiment hadn't worked. When I called Leah I wanted to come home, and hearing her voice just set me off. I ran for hours just to get home and when I saw her on the beach my heart had swelled with joy and the imprint pang had faded away for a couple of hours. The next day that pull had started in my chest, the imprint pull. I had to go see Renesmee, I'd been there a couple of times over the last couple of weeks. Mostly because I was bored since Leah was hiding from me, but also because of the pull. Today I was bored again. I had tried calling Leah but no reasponse and I didn't want to go see Nessie again. I told myself that I wouldn't go see her this week, I was not a slave to impriting, I still had pride. I wondered if Emmett was home, he was always fun to hang with. I padded down the hall to the kitchen to find my dad making sandwiches.

"Hey Jake, you want a sandwich?" Billy asked holding up his knife and I shook my head sitting down at the table.

"No thanks dad," I said and I must have sounded particularly depressed because he rolled over so that he was opposite me, a frown on his weathered features.

"You seem upset, something wrong kid?"

"It's Leah, she's been avoiding me, and I don't know why," I said helplessly and Billy chuckled, a knowing look in his eyes.

"It's really quite simple to find out why," I leant across the breakfast table eager to hear his words of wisden and Billy grinned at me, "you just go and ask her."

"Thanks dad, thanks heaps, that's really helpful," I said sarcastically then I grabbed the sandwich he had just made for himself grinning, "I'm going to the Cullen's, see you!"

I phased and started running and had a vain hope that maybe Leah was phased but no one was there. I was extreemyl disappointment. I thought about what my dad had said. Maybe he was right, maybe I should just go ask her what I did wrong to make her not want to see me. I couldn't think of anything in particular. I doubled back and headed over to the Clearwater house. I phased back into my human form and tugged on my jeans quickly then I started scaling the tree besidfe their house that would bring me up to Leah's room. I figured if I did something quirky, she might loose her anger with me, even for a moment, so that I oculd find out what I did wrong. I peered inside the window and I was overjoyed to see Leah sitting on her bed with headphones in her ears bopping along to her ipod that Alice had given her as a 'get well soon' present. Her eyes were closed and I sat there watching her admiringly.

_Wait, did sitting outside peering at Leah through a window make me a stalker?_ I wondered frowning at the thought.

Luckily she had left the window open and I judged the distance then leapt easily through the window and landed with a thud onto her floor. That wasn't as delicate a landing as I was hoping but I didn't have much practice diving through open windows. Leah screamed in shock jumping up on her bed but when she saw it was me grinning at her she sat down onto the bed sighing with relief.

"Dammit Jake don't do that ever again, you nearly scared me to death," she hissed at me and I was hurt. This wasn't exactly the reception I was hoping for.

"Sorry Lee," I apologized coming to sit on the edge of her bed and she wiggled away from me. I must have done something wrong, Leah had never acted like this around me before. I sighed deeply and stated more than asked,

"You're avoiding me."

"No I'm not," Leah said immediately her eyes not meeting mine and I was angry.

"Don't lie to me Leah, whatever I did, I don't deserve that," I said darkly and Leah looked embarrassed at my scolding. She dropped her eyes to her bed and started fiddling with the sheets.

"You didn't do anything," she said finally and I was confused.

"Then why are you avoiding me?" I asked curiously and Leah shrugged.

"I'm just…I…It's…It's complicated Jake," she said in a stilted voice. I didn't like seeing her like this, so cold, it reminded me of just after she had become a hsapeshifter for the first time.

"Leah, you can tell me anything," I said moving closer to her and Leah looked up into my eyes and I was shocked to see tears. What was so bad that it would make her cry?

"I can't tell you this," she whispered and I felt hurt at the rejection. We used to tell each other everything and now she only spoke to Alice and Rosalie.

"But you can tell Alice and Rosalie?" I said hatefully and Leah shook her head.

"No, I can't tell anyone."

I couldn't bare to see her like that, so despondent and secretive. What was so terrible that she had to hide it from me? I grabbed her hand and she looked down at our hands a perplexed look on her face.

"Please Leah, I can't stand it when you aren't around, whatever it is, we need to talk about it so that things can go back to normal," I pleaded, and I hated how desperate I sounded but I needed my Beta, I needed my Leah back.

"Maybe it can't go back to normal," she whispered more to herself than to me and I frowned in confusion. What was going on with her?

"Leah."

"Please Jake, this is something I need to deal with on my own, I need time, some space just to sort everything out," Leah said withdrawing her hands from mine and I nodded accepting her answer relectantly.

"Love you Lee," I said leaning over to kiss her forehead.

"Me too," I heard her whisper and as I walked out of her bedroom door I thought I heard her say, "That's the problem."

I was in no mood to go to the Cullen's after seeing Leah. I know it was silly, but I kind of blamed them for her distanceing herself from me. She had been acting weird since Rosalie's wedding. Rosalie and Emmett had returned last week from their honeymoon and Seth said Leah was over there a lot, but when I went to visit she was nowhere in sight. I had a feeling Rosalie and Alice were helping her hide from me judging from the way Jasper rolled his eyes and made a crazy signal at his forehead when I asked where Leah was. Emmett had patted me on the back and told me to harden up, which wasn't helpful at all.

I tried heading to Quil's place but Quil Senior informed me that Quil was at Claire's place. That was a big surprise, not. So instead I headed over to Embry's place. I didn't bother knocking, none of our pack did, and I found Embry and Seth playing a video game.

"Hey boss," Embry greeted me giving me the peace sign and I threw myself down onto the lounge in between the two and they groaned but separated so that we could all squish onto the couch togehter. Embry's mother had decided to move back to the Makah Reservation where she came from, and Embry had opted to stay in La Push. Embry lived in his house by himself which was fine by him I was sure. I'd seen him on more than a few dates, I was glad Embry wasn't hanging around waiting for an imprint to come on him, he was taking control of his life. He and Seth were the lucky ones.

"You look depressed," Seth commented glancing at me before his attention was back on the screen, "take that Embry!"

"Lucky shot Seth, round two is my round," Embry talked trash back at Seth then looked at me, "Seth is right, you look really down, what's wrong?"

"I went to see Leah, she's been avoiding me, I asked her why," I told them looking for understanding or sympathy but they were both completely focused on the game.

"What did she say?" Embry asked, then he jumped to his feet and did some sort of victory dance, "Oh yeah, told you it was my round!"

"That she had some things she needed to work out, without me," I said trying not to sound put out by the fact and Seth looked over at me.

"Don't worry about it, Leah has been ignoring practically everyone," Seth said pounding the control with gusto. Embry gave a pained howl when Seth won the third round and it was the end of the game. Finally they gave me their full attention.

"Leah is just being Leah, she will get over it," Embry said dismissively but Seth was watching my face closely.

"Why don't you ask her to go to the bonfire with you tonight?" Seth suggested and I raised an eyebrow. I had forgotten about the bonfire. It was an annual thing, during the day families hung out at First Beach but by night children and parents went home and the younger generation lit up the bonfire and danced all night.

"Why would Jake ask Leah to the bonfire? That's weird, it's not like they're dating," Embry said chuckling at the thought but I was considering it. It would force Leah to spend time with me and maybe it would fix whatever problem she had with me.

"Gotta go boys, see you tonight!" I said slapping Seth on the back before running out of Embry's house back to the Clearwater's.

I pounded on the door urgently and Leah finally answered it, an annoyed look on her face. Clearly she was upset I wasn't giving her the 'space' she desired. She opened her mouth to say something but I interrupted her.

"Lee, will you come to the bonfire with me?" I asked smiling what I hoped was a convincing smile and her hand went to her head and she held it like she had a headache.

"Jake…" Leah groaned shaking her head and I could sense she was about to say no.

"Please Lee, please, after this I promise I will try and give you space," I begged and Leah looked into my face and didn't say anything for a while then she sighed dejectedly and I knew that I had won.

"Okay, pick me up at seven."

I felt like I was floating on air as I backed away from the door and started walking back to my house. I turned back around to see Leah still standing there on the porch watching me go, a pained look on her face.

**********************

It was six thirty and I was just making sure I was presentable when my dad rolled into my room a big grin on his face. When I told Billy I was taking Leah to the bonfire he was over the moon. It was no secret that he adored Leah.

"Leah is on the phone for you," he announced and I all but ran to the kitchen and picked up the receiver and breathed hello into the phone.

"Jake, I'm at the Cullen's, Alice and Rosalie wanted to help me get ready when they heard I was going to the bonfire," Leah informed me bluntly, her tone still cold towards me and I could hear Alice and Rosalie giggling in the background.

"Okay, I'll come get you," I said into the phone and then I automatically said, "Love you Lee."

"Me too," she said quickly and then she hung up. I stared into the phone for a moment then raced to grab my keys and after saying goodbye to Billy I drove out to the Cullen's.

As I was passing Edward and Bella's cottage I got that strange pang in my chest, the imprint pang. It was demanding that I see her since I hadn't in a couple of days.

"Why now!" I said out loud to no one and I turned and drove to the cottage. All I needed to do was see her, just for a moment. Edward and Bella must have been home because Nessie was at the front door like she had been waiting for me. I parked the car and jumped out to greet her with a hug.

"Hey Nessie," I said warmly, I couldn't help turning into butter when I was around her. It was completely frustrating. I hated feeling like this. I liked Nessie, I really did and I wanted nothing to harm her but I always wondered if I hadn't imprinted on her would I still feel this way about her?

"Hello Jacob, how was your day?" she said just as warmly and I shrugged.

"Boring."

"Leah is at the main house getting ready for the bonfire," Nessie informed me and I felt suddenly guilty that I was taking Leah instead of Nessie to the bonfire. Imprinting again, I hated it. Although Sam's pack had agreed not to harm the Cullen's, and even though Nessie was my imprint, she was forbidden to come on Quiluete lands.

"I wish you could come with me Nessie," even as I said it I knew I didn't really mean it. The only person I wanted to go to the bonfire with was getting ready in the mansion not far from this cottage. She had dark hair, brown eyes and caramel skin. She had a beautiful face and a scathing tongue, but she was also the sweetest, loyal, most caring person in the whole world. I loved her.

"Jacob, I would hate to cause trouble between the packs, besides I don't mind staying at home," Nessie said good naturedly then she grinned up at me, "Will you visit me tomorrow?"

"Sure, I'll come tell you all about the bonfire," I agreed smiling at her and she ran up and hugged me again. Her scent nearly drove me delirious. She was like my drug.

"Bye Jacob," she whispered and I pulled away abruptly. I hated feeling like I had no control over myself when I was with her.

"Bye Nessie," I said quickly then I turned and started striding away.

"Jacob you know I love you right?" Renesmee called out to me and I turned and gave her a small smile. Of course she loved me, I imprinted on her, she had to love me and I had to love her, whether I wanted to or not. Renesmee looked worried though, like she was trying to reassure me.

"I know," I replied jumping back into The Rabbit and giving her a wave I drove up towards the house. I parked out the front and Jasper and Emmett were sitting on the porch when I approached.

"Hey Jake," Emmett greeted me waving and I grinned at him.

"Hey Emmett," I replied then looked over at Jasper who was reading his newspaper and nodded at him, "Jasper."

"Jacob," Jasper drawled not looking up from his paper.

"So buddy how have you been? Made any decisions lately?" Emmett asked wiggling his eyebrows at me and at my confused stare Jasper punched Emmett in the arm.

"Be quiet you oaf," Jasper hissed and I raised an eyebrow at their antics. Maybe it was a vampire-brother thing.

"Ok, she is ready!" Alice announced rushing out onto the porch and I looked at the front door with anticipation. Jasper muttered something to Emmett who chuckled, his eyes not leaving me but I didn't care, I only wanted to see Leah. She stepped out of the door and blushed at my facial expression.

"Leah…wow," I felt so stupid but that was all I had, Leah looked breathtaking.

Alice and Rosalie had pinned in hair extensions that looked like real hair, and it fell to her lower back, and she was wearing a short white dress. I loved it when she wore white dresses. They had done her make up and Leah smiled shyly at me, the smile lighting up her face. I missed seeing her smile like that.

"Leah I like it, if I wasn't married it would so be on like donkey kong," Emmett commented lecherously and Rosalie rolled her eyes.

"Like you'd even stand a chance Fabio, I don't date men who would rather date themselves," Leah retorted cleverly and Jasper let out a snort of laughter. I think it was the first time I'd ever seen him really just laugh.

"It was a huge compliement," Emmett said to Rosalie and she stroked his hair patronizingly then she kissed his forehead.

"I know Emmett, I know," Rosalie said lovingly and Leah turned to me sighing deeply.

"Ok well now that I've finished feeling like the main attraction at the zoo can we get this show on the road?" she asked saracsticlaly and I smiled at her.

"As you command," I agreed leading the way to The Rabbit and the Cullen's all waved goodbye.

****************

My eyes never left Leah the whole night. She spent the beginning of the evening by my side but as the night wore on and Rachel arrived, the two of them disappeared into their own little corner whispering to each other. Rachel and Leah had been great friends back before phasing ruined Leah's world, it was nice to see them getting along again. I found myself sitting with Seth drinking beer on the beach, sitting on a log. The water was crashing just by our feet, it was refreshing. I turned my head to make sure Leah was okay and she was dancing by the fire with Rachel. The shadows of the flames danced across her body and she caught my eye and smiled and I have never wanted to kiss her more than I did at that moment.

"I'm in love with your sister," I blurted out to Seth and Seth looked over at me then back out to the ocean as he replied calmly.

"I know."

I gaped at him in surprise. How the hell did he know? Was it so obvious?

"How?"

"You were both really happy, then you stopped seeing each other and you were both miserable, now you are together and happy again, being happy and being in love goes hand in hand," Seth said surely and I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Since when did you get so wise?" I querired jokingly and Seth puffed out his chest proudly as he grinned at me.

"Born like this," he replied confidently, then he became serious as he asked, "So what about the imprint?"

"I'm trying to fight it," I said softly and Seth patted me on the back comforintly.

"Well if anyone can its you Jake."

"Thanks kid," and I really meant it. It was great to be able to finally verbalise to someone what I had been trying to do on my own for the past couple of years and to have support and someone who believed in me. My eyes drifted to Leah who was standing by the refreshments table with Rachel having a drink, "I want to tell her that I love her, but I want to be sure I'm free of the imprint first. I won't risk hurting her, I won't be like Sam."

I glanced back over at her and I knew something was amiss. Her face was shocked and she whispered something furiously to Rachel whose mouth dropped open in surprise. Rachel whispered something back to her and Leah nodded and Rachel grabbed her bag and the two hurried towards the toilet block. Alerted that something was wrong I was quick to follow them and found Rachel waiting outside the ladies toilet.

"Is something wrong with Leah?" I asked worriedly and then I wanted to kick myself for sounding so possessive because Rachel raised an eyrbow at my nosiness.

"Nothing that she can't handle Jake, now please leave, this is private girl stuff."

"It's okay Rachel," Leah said as she opened the door and her cheeks were flushed red with excitement and there were tears glistening in her eyes. Automatically I wanted to punch whoever had made her cry, but Leah was smiling as she whispered, "I got my period Jake, I think I can have kids."

I had never been happier for someone in all of my life. I gave a loud whoop and hugged her spinning her around in a circle. Rachel just laughed at our antics. Leah was crying and laughing at the same time.

"Congratulations Lee," I whispered kissing her cheek and Leah suddenly looked a little embarrassed so I kept my arm around her shoulders grinning proudly.

AN: Tadaa!! Jake's chapter. I find it hard to write as a guy since I am a girl. Hope he is 'manly' enough…I dunno. Jake just seems like the sweetest guy, I fell in love with his character in Eclipse. Eclipse is my favourite book of them all followed by New Moon, then Twilight then Breaking Dawn. Anyway, Jake will only have maybe two chapters. I thought I better show his view and I needed to be him for the next chapter. Something big happens.


	11. Chapter 11

Jake's Story

Chapter 10 - Revelations

I lay awake nearly all night after I had dropped Leah home. I was incredibly happy for her. She could have children; doe eyed, caramel skinned, dark haired little children. I couldn't help but imagine what our children would look like, if Leah and I were ever to be together. But I had to break the imprint and get the girl before I started thinking children. Leah had seemed better around me tonight. I decided that tomorrow I would go visit her again. When morning came I showered and dressed carefully then made my way to the Clearwater house. I strolled through the front door and found Seth lounging on the couch watching TV. Leah was nowhere in sight.

"Hey Seth, do you and Leah want to do something today?" I asked searching around the house for a sign of Leah and Seth looked apologetic.

"Leah is at Port Angeles with Rose," Seth said and I grimaced. Why Leah hung out with Blondie was beyond me but they seemed to be getting along well. They were pretty much best friends, although I'm sure neither would put such a warm and fuzzy title on their association.

"Leah is hanging out with Rosalie again?" I asked with distaste and Seth shrugged.

"They are friends, they don't take each others crap, I think that's why they like each other so much."

"Ok, well do you want to come to the Cullen's? We can see what Emmett and Jasper are up to," I asked and Seth grinned at me.

"Sure."

We phased and ran towards the Cullen's when that pang came, the imprinting need. I needed to see Renesmee, probably because I had promised to see her last night but I hadn't gone there yet and wasn't planning to. Seth felt it too and he yelped in surprise.

_Woah, what was that?_ Seth asked in shock and I bowed my head.

_It's what happens when you try to deny the imprint_

_That sucks_, Seth said and I chuckled.

_Tell me about it_, I sighed deeply, resigned, _I need to go to the cottage_

_Ok, I'll go to the house_

_See you_

Seth phased and disappeared from my thoughts and I phased and tugged on my jeans before trudging towards the cottage.

It was quiet in the cottage. Edward and Bella must have been out; Edward was almost always playing his piano. I could hear Nessie's voice coming from her room so I quietly approached her door. Then I heard it; a man's voice and then Nessie giggling. I knew what I was going to find when I opened the door but I couldn't stop myself. The door swung open to reveal Renesmee and Nahuel entwined on her bed kissing and cuddling as if they were lovers. And it occurred to me right then that they were lovers. And I had been too blind by the imprinting to see it.

There was a sharp pain in my chest and I moaned in pain startling the couple and Nessie jumped away from Nahuel looking horrified. I stumbled away from the door and turned and bolted out of the front door. All I could think about was getting away; I didn't even realize that I had started running to the Cullen's house. I had to get away. I could sense they were both following me and when I was close to the house I turned and addressed Nessie as hatefully as I could.

"How could you do this to me?"

Nessie at least had the decency to look ashamed of herself; Nahuel just looked apologetic. I couldn't describe how I was feeling. I was happy because now I knew that if I left Renesmee for Leah she would be ok, but another part of me was breaking in two, the imprinting part of me was feeling the betrayal deeply. The imprint part of me was desperate to keep Nessie even though I didn't really want to.

"Jacob, I'm sorry you had to find out like this, I love Nahuel," Nessie said her voice pained and every word she spoke was like daggers in my heart. The imprinting was strong in me now, and hearing her say she loved someone else was a pain like no other. My heart was breaking.

"But the imprinting…" I was like a drowning man grasping for a life jacket. I felt so pathetic but I couldn't help it, the imprinting part of me wanted her as mine. The other Cullen's had heard us yelling and they had all drifted out to stand on the porch and watch this car wreck unfold.

"I don't know if it's because humans have weaker minds but whatever ties Claire to Quil, or Emily to Sam, or Kim to Jared, I don't feel it for you Jacob, I just don't, you are like a brother to me, I will always care for you a great deal, but I don't love you," Nessie said sadly shaking her head. I saw that Alice wanted to interfere but Jasper held her back shaking his head.

"Renesmee what are you saying?" I asked her slowly and Nessie averted her eyes from me.

"The truth."

"So instead of telling me you go around behind my back with him?" I spat at her pointing at Nahuel who flinched from the accusation and Nessie grabbed his hand lovingly.

"It was wrong of me I know, I just didn't know how to tell you, I never wanted you to find out like this," Nessie stuttered as tears started to fall and I turned away from her. The imprinting part of me hated to see her cry, but the free part wanted her to hurt.

"What is with all the yelling?" Bella and Edward approached and it was Bella who had spoken. She was looking concerned from me back to Nessie then back to me. Clearly Renesmee had not confided in Bella of her love for Nahuel.

"I don't love Jacob, I love Nahuel," Nessie declared and Alice gasped in shock, her small hands covering her mouth. Bella gave a half smile thinking that Nessie was joking but then she took in all our dark faces and the realization that it was true came over her.

"Renesmee, you and Jacob were destined, he imprinted on you, you can't turn your back on fate," Bella said desperately and Nessie took a deep breath turning her eyes to her mother as she pursed her lips tightly.

"I know you want me to love him like you never could but this is my life and this is my choice," Nessie said strongly, and then she touched Bella's arm lightly, "I love you mother, but I am not here to fix your mistakes."

"Renesmee," Edward hissed at her as Bella flinched from Nessie's touch, backing away in disbelief.

"I'm so sorry Jacob, I don't love you, I don't want you, I want you to be free of the imprint you placed on me, I want you to have a choice," Nessie said addressing me, her eyes catching mine and not looking away.

At her words it was like every string that attached me to her was severed quite abruptly. It burned; like there was fire running through my veins. Cables were snapping, being cut apart. The universe realigned and it was a new destiny that was chosen for me, a destiny where I had choices.

At that moment Rosalie and Leah arrived, stopping their car and getting out quickly and I ducked my head with shame, more people to witness my immense humiliation. But even worse I didn't want Leah to see me like this. They stopped when they saw everyone gathered and the looks on everyone's faces.

"What is happening?" Leah asked hesitantly looking at everyone with concern. Rosalie drifted to Emmett's side quickly and he whispered in her ear. Rosalie's amber eyes flicked over to me, her expression pitying.

"I do not love Jacob and I do not want to be his imprint," Renesmee said surely and Leah's face went through varying emotions before settling on one; anger. Typical Leah.

"You insolent, ungrateful little shit, how dare you…"

"I am setting him free Leah; it's the best gift that I can give him," Renesmee interrupted Leah, her eyes sincere and Leah opened her mouth to say something else but I gestured for her to be quiet. Yelling wouldn't help anyone.

"Leah just leave it be, I need to be alone," I said then turned to the Cullen's and bowed my head apologetically, "I'm sorry to have been such an unwanted burden on all of you."

I took one more look at Nessie and my whole being felt lighter, uncomplicated. I felt the way I did before I imprinted. I turned and ran for the woods exploding into a wolf just after I reached the edge. I had to get away and make sure this was real, that the imprint was broken indefinitely and then I would stake my claim for the true love of my life, Leah Clearwater.

************************

Leah's Story

I watched Jacob go and my heart went with him. The look on his face hurt my soul. I whirled on the one who had caused him this pain and shook off Rose's comforting arm.

"If anything happens to him, I will kill you," I threatened Renesmee who turned her eyes on me. Her face was pained, she seemed truly upset that she had hurt him but I didn't care. She hurt Jacob, my Jacob, she hurt him. I would never forgive her for this.

"It is better this way Leah, it truly is," Renesmee sought to assure me, and then she gave a weak smile, "And this was the best gift I could give you."

"What?" I asked wondering what part I had to play in all this and Renesmee tried to take my hand but I pulled away from her glaring.

"You love Jacob, and he loves you, if I did not exist he would have chosen you in the first place, now I am freeing him to make that choice," Renesmee said trying not to look hurt that I had pulled away and it suddenly dawned on me. What Renesmee had been saying these past few months and Edward too. They had all been preparing me for this, preparing me so that I could help Jacob after Renesmee crushed his heart into a thousand little pieces. I looked over at Rosalie, Bella and Alice to see if they were a part of it but they looked just as confused and shocked as I did, but as I looked at Edward he couldn't meet my eyes. He had known.

"You've been planning this," I breathed in disbelief looking at Edward and then Renesmee. Bella gasped and stepped away from Edward obviously working out that Edward would have known all about this being that he could read minds.

"Father and Alice could tell his affections for me were waning as mine were for him. Our imprinting had run its course Leah, father says the only thought in Jacob's mind that hasn't wavered, is you," Nessie said smiling at me hopefully and I just shook my head at her. I had seen the expression on Jake's face. He was crushed. If he truly thought of me like that he would be happy that Nessie was leaving him, instead he was in pain.

"I was really starting to like you," I said reluctantly, almost saddened by the fact that I would now always hate her, then I turned and ran to Jacob's truck and drove away from the Cullen's.

AN: Wow Jake's part was really small. So small I had to join it with Leah who will be the POV for most of the rest of the story. I know this is short sorry, the next chapters will be back to long long long ones again. LOL.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 11 - The End of the Rainbow

A few weeks later I was driving along the road to the Cullen's when I spotted a pale, young man walking down the road. I nearly didn't recognize Edward. He still looked perfect but his face looked like it was frozen with pain, his clothes had not been changed, not since I'd seen him a couple of weeks ago which was strange. Alice took care of everyone's clothing needs, but clearly Edward was on the blacklist. I pulled up next to him and leant out of the car window.

"Edward, sweet mother of mercy, you look like shit," I told him bluntly shaking my head in disbelief, "and that is an achievement for a vampire."

Edward wasn't one of my favourite people right now but he looked so lost. And he had been my 'friend' I suppose you could say. He had been there encouraging me and helping me, keeping me sane, even if it was to serve his own agenda. Plus his sisters were my friends; I couldn't just abandon him now, no matter what he did.

"Bella left me, she won't come home," Edward whispered in a tortured voice and my mouth dropped open in shock. I slammed my foot on the brake, nearly smacking my forehead on the steering wheel and Edward stopped walking to look at me, a small smile coming to his face at my clumsiness.

"What? No way," I said not believing it. Edward and Bella, while they sometimes made me want to puke with how much they loved each other, they were meant to be. I absolutely believed it with all my heart and soul. She had sacrificed everything to be with him, her humanity in particular.

"She has been living at the main house, she won't speak to me or Renesmee, she won't come home, she blames us for Jacob," Edward said in monotone and I frowned condescendingly at him.

"Well you did keep the fact that Renesmee was getting freaky with Nahuel from everyone; that does kind of leave the blame at your door," I said mockingly, trying not to be too severe. Edward needed to know that what he did was not alright but he obviously had been beating himself up about it enough.

"Renesmee came to me being honest; she loved Jacob as a brother and friend but not as a lover. She said that she loved Nahuel, and I was so happy. I wanted her to find love the old fashioned way like I had. Renesmee is my daughter, I am her father and I have to support her, I have a duty to her," Edward tried to explain and I suppose that I could see his point. He thought he was doing the right thing for his daughter. His lying, cheating daughter whom I had thought was my friend too.

"Still Edward, it wasn't very honorable to let her go behind Jacob's back," I scolded him and Edward buried his face in his hands.

"She swore she would tell him, I believed her," Edward said, his voice honest and sincere and then he looked into my eyes, "You can't tell me you have never made mistakes. Renesmee is still learning about life."

I felt sorry for him, god help me I felt sorry for the bloodsucker. Edward had always been pleasant to me and while he and Renesmee had betrayed Jacob in the worst way possible, the only person to really take responsibility should be Renesmee.

"If I see Bella I'll tell her to go home," I said finally and Edward grasped my hand in his almost desperately, his cool grip tighter than I'm sure he meant.

"Thank you Leah," Edward said thankfully, "I'm lost without her."

I pulled my hand free and patted his shoulder comfortingly. Edward stepped away from the truck and I waved at him before driving up to the main house.

********************

I parked The Rabbit and as I approached the Cullen house I saw Bella sitting in a rocking chair on the porch. She was staring into the distance, her pale arms wrapped around herself as though she was trying to hold herself together.

"If I could cry, I'd be crying right now," Bella said to me in a broken voice as I came close. Her condition was not any better than Edward's. She blamed herself for what happened, any fool could see that, but this wasn't her fault. She had tried so hard to make up for everything that had happened between her and Jacob and when Jake had imprinted in Renesmee she thought that the universe had forgiven her. Now that Renesmee had turned her back on the imprint, Bella felt like she was right back at the beginning.

"Bella, what happened, it's not your fault," I said to her, trying to talk some sense into her but Bella just stared at a point behind me, not really paying attention. Vampires really knew how to brood. They took emo to a whole new level.

"A part of me hurt him again Leah, all I do is bring him pain," Bella said her voice breaking with emotion, "All I want is to see him happy."

I knelt in front of Bella and moved into her line of vision so that she couldn't escape me. I couldn't believe I was spending the better part of my day comforting vampires. What had the world come to? My plans today had been to see Rosalie and Alice, whom I hadn't seen since the incident, and instead I was acting as matchmaker for Edward and Bella.

"Bella you need to go home to your family, to Edward and Renesmee," I said to her and Bella automatically shook her head. So violently that I thought it might fly off. I suppressed the urge to giggle at the mental image, this was no time to be making fun of Bella, there would be forever to do that.

"Edward knew; for months he knew about Nessie and Nahuel, he supported them," Bella said her voice turning hateful, "They both lied to me, how can I live in a house with people I don't trust?"

I remained kneeling there and I couldn't answer her. Learning to trust Edward and Renesmee again would take a lot of effort on all their parts but they were family. They had to forgive each other. I knew by the look in Bella's eyes when she said his name that she would never stop loving Edward. And Renesmee was her daughter; nothing could break that sacred bond. Deep down I knew Bella knew that.

"Edward says Jake loves you, is that true Leah?" Bella interrupted my thoughts and I shrugged my shoulders.

"I don't know."

"Do you love him?" Bella persisted with her questioning and I looked her in the eyes as I answered her honestly,

"With all my heart."

"Then you are the only one who could possibly make him happy, he deserves that Leah, he deserves you," Bella clutched my hand tightly, desperately, "Promise me you will love him like I never could."

"I already do," I promised her and she seemed to relax slightly.

"Where is he?" Bella asked curiously. I could tell she had been hoping that Jake would come by with me.

"Moping, he won't see anyone," I said frowning and upset by the fact. The last time I'd seen him was weeks ago. I tried to visit him but Billy said that Jake refused to open the door to anyone. The whole pack had gotten together and decided that it would be best to let Jake handle this by himself for now. Billy said he would call if there were any changes, Billy was just happy Jake was eating.

"Then go and help him," Bella pleaded and I bit my lower lip thoughtfully.

"Lets make a deal, will you go home to Edward if I go see Jacob?" I asked her and Bella looked like she was going to say no. I had been putting off going to see Jacob, afraid of what I would find but if I could send Bella to face her fears then I would also send myself.

"Ok," Bella whispered and I took a deep breath.

"Ok deal."

We shook hands and Bella smiled weakly before running off towards the cottage and I sighed deeply. Guess I was heading back to La Push. I'm sure Rosalie and Alice would understand.

********************

When I knocked on the Black's front door Billy answered it. He looked much older than when I'd last seen him, worrying about Jacob had taken its toll. I raised my eyebrow enquiringly and Billy shook his head.

"Let me up to see him," I implored Billy who looked unsure.

"I'm not sure he's ready Leah."

"Too bad," I said smirking grimly then I strode into the house and down the hall to stop at the door that lead into Jacob's room.

I pounded loudly on the door yelling out Jacob's name and nearly had a heart attack when the door swung open and a dark arm reached out and grabbed me, pulling me into the room. I let out a surprised squeal then felt embarrassed. I had the ability to turn into a wolf (even though I didn't use it anymore); nothing should have scared me that easily. Jacob looked much better than I had expected. I sort of half imagined he would be sitting in bed in the fetal position muttering Renesmee's name. Instead he was grinning at me, his eyes alive, he looked like he had just showered. He looked; normal; and incredibly sexy. I almost had to slap myself to not stare since he was shirtless as usual.

"Leah I need you to help me with something," Jake said grabbing my hands excitedly.

"Anything," I said without hesitation, I would do anything for Jake and he knew it.

And then the most unexpected and wondrous thing happened. Jake grabbed my face between his two large hands and pulled me towards him before kissing me passionately on the lips. I was surprised for a moment before I relaxed into him and wrapped my arms around his firm waist. After a few moments Jacob pulled away and he had a silly smile on his face.

"It really worked, I'm free from imprinting," he said in awe and I felt myself flush hot and cold all over with rage.

He just used me to experiment on, to see if his imprint to Renesmee was broken. He didn't want me like that; I was a fool to think he had. I was Leah Clearwater, girly wolf extraordinaire. Of course he wouldn't want me; he was probably just checking the imprint was gone before he moved on to some other beautiful girl in La Push. My embarrassment quickly turned to anger.

"How dare you use me as an experiment!" I exclaimed reeling my fist back and then I punched Jake in the jaw as hard as I could. I heard a crack and Jake's growl of pain and I turned and bolted from the house past a surprise Billy. I could hear Jake hot on my heels calling out my name. He caught me easily in the middle of the street, it was hard for me to run with the hot tears clouding up my eyes. He wrapped his big arms around me from behind and picked me up off the ground and held me in the air. I kicked at him as my arms were trapped in his arms, but he just held me easily, not caring when I kicked his shins though he did give a hiss of pain.

"Leah please just listen to me," he begged and I stopped kicking. If this was the only way I could get away from him I would give him 2 minutes. Then I'd punch him again.

"You have 2 minutes," I hissed at him angrily and Jake put me down and spun me to face him, before running a hand through his shaggy hair sheepishly.

"Leah, I wasn't experimenting on you…well I was…but you were the only girl I wanted to kiss, the only girl I want to kiss for the rest of my life," Jacob blurted out and his cheeks darkened with embarrassment before he continued quickly, "I just wanted to be sure this imprinting thing was gone so that I could be with you, for real, forever."

Jacob stepped back from me and held his arms wide as though he were making an announcement to the whole world.

"Leah Clearwater, I love you. Not because I am forced to but because I choose to. I love the way your eyes glint when you challenge me. I love it when you laugh so hard that you snort. I love that you are strong. I love that you are honest and loyal. I love everything about you. I choose to love you Leah," Jacob proclaimed loudly and I'm sure all of La Push heard him, then he fixed his eyes on me unsurely and asked, "Do you love me too?"

I was speechless just staring up at Jacob with my mouth hanging open.

"What did she say?" someone called and I dragged my eyes from Jacob to see Seth and Quil standing eagerly on Quil's porch watching us. As I looked around I saw most of the residents on this road all on their porch watching Jake and I. Even Embry was watching, a stupid grin on his face. I turned back to Jake's hopeful face and I melted.

"Yes," I managed to whisper and Jake laughed and picked me up spinning me around before crushing my lips to his. I loved kissing him.

"That was a yes," I heard Quil say to Seth with amusement.

"Get a room!" Embry called out and Seth made a gagging noise and said something like, "Dude that's my sister."

I forced myself to pull away from Jacob reluctantly and brought a frown to my face, though my lips were still smiling.

"What is with the men of La Push making announcements in the middle of the road?"

"At least I'm not naked," Jacob said trying to appease me and unwillingly my imagination went flying with that one as I imagined Jacob naked, before I caught a hold of my senses and shook my head smiling up at him. He was finally my Jacob.

Jake and I disappeared into my house and the next thing I knew we were on my bed kissing each other like we thought the other was going to disappear. It felt so right to be here with him, holding him like this but there were things I had to know. Reluctantly I pulled away from him. I had questions and I wanted answers.

"How did the imprint break?"

"Nessie did it, at least I guess she did, when she said she didn't want me it was like something snapped between us," Jacob tried to explain and I frowned up at him in confusion.

"Then why did you hide for so long?"

"Do you remember when I went away?" he asked and when I nodded he continued, "I was trying to break the imprint. To see how long I could be away from her. There was an awful pain, a pull. I had to make sure the imprint was gone this time so I did a little experiment."

"And?" I asked tickling him to reveal to me what I already knew and Jacob laughed and wrapped his big arms around me.

"And this whole time I felt nothing," he announced and I looked up into his eyes. He looked like pre-Jacob, he was smiling like pre-Jacob and his eyes, they were happy.

"So she did do something nice," I said thinking of Renesmee and Jacob nodded.

"Yeah, it hurt, god it burned for the first week, but once it was over…nothing."

I fell silent processing the information.

"So should we forgive her?" I asked hesitantly. I really had started to like her and although it could have gone badly, everything had worked out for the best. Jacob smiled down at me and kissed my lips lightly, then my nose.

"I think so, she gave me you," Jake said sweetly, his intense eyes burning into my soul. He was staring at me like I was the sun, his sun, and he was my moon.

"She was right, this was the best gift she could give either of us," I agreed eagerly and Jake smiled and kissed my lips lingeringly again.

I snuggled into Jacob's warm chest and sighed. Life was perfect and I hoped nothing would ever change. We both drifted to sleep holding each other. It had been an eventful day, that's for sure.

AN: Yay!!! Leah and Jacob!!! Blackwater has arrived people!!! And I love Nessie, even though she was a whore, so they will be friends again. This was actually the first chapter I wrote in this story. Then I worked towards the beginning and now I have to do the ending. I do everything a bit mix-matched  I would have uploaded sooner but my husband is a computer hog.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 12 - It's Only Just Begun

The next morning I left Jacob sleeping on my bed and I was walking down the stairs when I heard a conversation start between Embry and Seth.

"Hey Seth, where is Jake and Leah?" Embry asked his voice curious.

"Upstairs, Jake slept over last night," Seth informed him and I heard Embry chuckle.

"Hey Seth, guess what?"

"What?"

"Jacob nailed your sister," Embry quipped laughing and I walked into the living room and hit him on the back of the head. Embry moaned with pain but still turned to grin at me innocently.

"Not that I need to have this conversation with anyone in this room but Jake and I have not had sex, there has been no 'nailing', does everyone understand?" I asked looking first at Embry who gave me the thumb's up and then at Seth who had a look of relief on his face.

"Sure," Embry agreed then as I started for the kitchen he said, "Hey Seth, guess what?"

"What?" Seth said dejectedly like he knew what was coming.

"Jake is going to nail your sister," Embry chuckled and I glared at him until he had to look away. Children, that's what they were.

I started to cook breakfast and the smell must have enticed Jacob from upstairs because he came trudging into the kitchen yawning followed by Embry and Seth. The three sat at the table and waited expectantly for their food. I rolled my eyes. Did they think I was Emily or something? I dutifully piled their plates serving the breakfast when a loud pounding was heard on the front door. I glanced at Seth who shrugged. So we weren't expecting anyone, so who could this be? I went to the front door and opened it up to reveal Sam, much to my surprise. I hadn't seen him since he clawed up my back.

"Is Jacob here?" Sam asked me through clenched teeth and I wasn't sure why he was being like this but I shrugged.

"Sure."

"What do you want Sam?" Jacob asked coming from the kitchen having heard Sam's request and Sam folded his arms across his broad chest. Suddenly I was aware that Jacob and Sam were staring each other down.

"Is it true, about you and Leah? Paul said that he and Rachel saw you both kissing in the middle of the road yesterday after some sort of love declaration," Sam demanded of Jacob and I rolled my eyes. He could have just asked me this instead of asking for Jacob. Maybe it was an alpha thing; they sure seemed to enjoy glaring at each other.

"Hello, I'm right here Sam you could have asked me," I interrupted their death stare waving my hand at Sam and Sam gazed at me dismissively.

"Leah please, stay out of this," Sam said rudely and I would have lunged for him if Seth and Embry hadn't run from the kitchen to grab me around the waist and Sam turned from me back to Jacob raising an eyebrow at him, "Well?"

"Yes it's true, I love Leah and I will be with her, for the rest of my life," Jacob said firmly tilting his chin proudly and Sam scowled at him.

"You already have an imprint," Sam spat angrily then his voice turned dark, "I won't allow you to hurt her."

I think everyone in the room knew he was talking about me and not Renesmee and I shifted my feet awkwardly. Wow my ex-boyfriend and my new 'boyfriend' were fighting over me. I would have felt special except that I didn't want Sam fighting for me. Why didn't he get that already? I was a big girl, I was strong, I was Leah Clearwater. I wasn't an imprintee who needed a big strong wolf to protect me.

"I'm not you Sam," Jacob replied easily and Sam growled warningly as they stepped towards each other. By their shaking forms I knew I had to step in before it was too late.

"Hey hey boys, easy now," I said pushing in between them my hands on their chests pushing them forcefully away from each other then I addressed Sam pleasantly, "Why don't you get your pack to come here tonight? Bring the imprints and Jacob will tell you everything."

**********************

That night everyone had piled into our small living room. There was Sam and pregnant Emily, Jared and Kim, Paul and Rachel, Quil and ten year old Claire, Colin, Brady, Embry, Seth, Jacob and myself. Sam decided that it was not necessary for the young ones to attend this meeting since none of the young ones had imprinted. I passed out drinks and snacks trying to ignore the curious stares I was getting. I knew what they were all thinking. Why would Jake pick Leah over Nessie? I wondered it myself, but Jake was adamant, I was the one he wanted and I knew that I was blessed.

"This 'thing' between you and Leah, it must be put to an end before more people get hurt," Sam commanded and a couple of his pack nodded their heads. Seth looked ready to tear Sam's head off; luckily Embry was holding him back. Quil looked nervous as hell. Quil approved of me and Jacob, but he was scared he would loose Claire.

"Nessie broke the imprint," Jake announced and Sam laughed gruffly.

"It can't be done," he retorted and Seth glared at him.

"How do you know that? No one has ever had their imprint not want them," Seth reminded everyone in the room and Sam scoffed at his words. I saw that Emily had grabbed his hand worriedly, her other hand resting on her swollen belly. Clearly the knowledge that an imprint can be broken worried her.

"So you are trying to tell us that an imprint only has to say they don't want us and the imprint is broken?" Sam asked in disbelief thinking the notion amusing and Jacob nodded, ignoring Sam's mocking.

"They have to say it and believe it, at least that is what happened with me and Nessie," Jacob informed them and the room fell silent. The other pack's eyes all fell on Sam.

"Prove it," Sam demanded his tone still defiant and Jake nodded his acceptance as both packs drifted outdoors to the woods nearby. Since Sam and Jake were still linked when they were wolves; being the alphas, I expected the process would be that Jake relived the moment Nessie had broken his imprint and then Sam would show it to his pack. That would be all the proof that was required.

I remained inside with the women, since I no longer phased and it was quiet in the house. Emily looked worried, her eyes fixed on me. Rachel was just staring at nothing. Kim looked perplexed and Claire, who was ten years old now, spoke up with concern.

"Does this mean that Quil won't love me anymore?"

"Of course not Claire, Quil will love you for as long as you need him to, if you need him forever he is yours forever, Renesmee didn't need Jacob anymore, so she set him free," I explained to her and Claire breathed a sigh of relief as did Kim who must have been worried about the same thing but too shy to ask. I imagined it was different for Kim who had been in love with Jared before the imprint. For her, imprinting had changed nothing except that the boy who barely noticed her now thought she was his sun and moon. For Rachel imprinting had affected her life, it had kept her in La Push so I supposed she had to think things through. Right now she just seemed dazed. It was Emily I was worried for. She was looking at me. Imprinting had changed Emily's whole life. It had given her a man, taken from me, and she had accepted him even though it hurt me because she felt it was destiny. I knew what she was scared of, it was written all over her face. If imprinting could be broken she feared that Sam would want her to break it so he could be with me. She had nothing to worry about, I wouldn't accept him. I had Jacob, I had my Jacob.

"I think the question would be if it is right to keep them under the imprint when real life would have led them in a completely different direction," Emily whispered her eyes on me and I glanced over at her.

"Don't say that Emily, some things are meant to be," I said softly and Emily bent her head and rested her hands on her stomach. Everyone in the room knew she was thinking about me and Sam.

The men came in; heads bowed and the women didn't even need to ask if it was true. It was written on all their faces. Sam looked over at me, his eyes burning into mine. Jacob came over to me and placed his arm around my shoulders possessively and I leant my head onto his chest. I didn't want Sam getting any ideas.

Everyone was silent taking in the information. If what Jacob said was true then everyone was starting to doubt the love they had for their imprint because they knew it was as breakable as normal love, it wasn't some perfect destined love like they had all thought. Rachel was the first to move; she practically leapt from Paul's arms and raced out of the front door. Paul got up to follow her but I gestured him back.

"I'll go," I said getting to my feet and Paul grabbed my arm.

"You will just encourage her to break the imprint, you hate me," he said holding me back and I rolled my eyes. Paul was so dense. I shuddered to think that if I married Jacob, Paul would be my brother-in-law. God, it was a scary notion.

"Regardless of my feelings towards you, I want what is best for Rachel, and as much as it pains me to say it, it's you," I retorted then I pulled my arm free and raced for the door.

I found Rachel on the porch and I sat down beside her and placed an arm around her shoulders comfortingly. She leant over and buried her face in my shoulder.

"Rachel what's wrong?" I asked softly. Jeez, I felt like all I'd done in the last couple of days was comfort people. Not meaning to sound like I didn't care but I just found out the love of my life could be mine, I wanted to spend all my time with him.

"I believed there was no way out of the imprint, I believed that this was what fate wanted, for me to be stuck in La Push instead of following my dreams, but now…I can break the imprint if I truly wanted," Rachel whispered harshly and I was shocked to hear her say that. She had been over the moon when Paul had imprinted on her.

"Is that really what you want?" I asked seriously and Rachel bowed her head unable to say it. I sighed deeply rubbing her back, "Rach, I remember when your mother died, you practically ran away from La Push, but this was your home, you loved it here, as much as all of us do, and Paul gave you a reason to fall in love with your home again."

Rachel bent forward and buried her face in her hands. She knew I was right and I knew without a doubt that she loved Paul, he was her home.

"Do you remember when you came back to visit and we went down to the beach, you told me that you wished you had a reason to stay here, Paul is your reason, your prayers answered," I encouraged her and when Rachel looked up at me her face stained with tears I added with a small smile on my lips, "Rach he will love you faithfully and honestly for the rest of your lives, isn't that what dreams are made of?"

"Is that what you dream of?" Rachel asked me curiously and I nodded.

"Of course, I just had to fight for my dream, you got yours easy," I chuckled nudging her playfully and Rachel giggled and wiped her tears away.

"I better get back, Paul will be worried," she said getting to her feet and I smiled at her.

********************

Everyone sort of left after that bombshell was dropped, there wasn't reason to stick around. Then it was just me, Jacob, Seth and Embry who was quickly becoming a permanent fixture at our house. I breathed a sigh of relief and leant back into Jacob's chest and he kissed my head. This peace and quiet was heaven.

"Ugh, you guys are so sweet its nauseating," Embry quipped making a gagging motion and Seth laughed. I reached for a cushion to throw at Embry but Jake beat me too it. There was a firm knocking at our front door and I looked at Seth who shrugged. We weren't expecting anyone else. Seth got up from the couch and raced to the front door. God that kid had way too much energy. He came hurrying back and looked right at me grinning an evil smile.

"Someone's in trouble," he sang collapsing onto the couch and I stood as my mother entered the room with Charlie following behind her an apologetic look on his face. She looked at Jacob's arms around me with a frown on her face.

"I got a call from Kaleleha saying that Jacob Black spent the night here," Sue said addressing me urgently and it suddenly clicked where this was all heading and I groaned in anticipation of the lecture that was coming.

"I always spend the night here Mrs. Clearwater," Embry piped up playing innocent and Sue turned to him raising an eyebrow.

"Were you also kissing my daughter and making public declarations of love in the middle of La Push yesterday?" Sue asked with forced politeness and I buried my face into Jake's chest wishing that the floor would open up and swallow me.

"I was making public declarations naked in the middle of La Push with your daughter a couple of months ago," Embry replied giving me an exaggerated wink and Sue did a double take at his face before ignoring him.

"I adore Jake you know I do, and I am happy that you are both happy, but it is not seemly for Jake to be staying here at night, even if you are dating," Sue said wringing her hands together and I winced inwardly.

"Actually…" I tried to explain that Jake and I hadn't really spoken about what we were exactly. There hadn't been a lot of time between the breaking imprint and Sam's pack.

"You aren't dating?" Sue asked like it was the worst thing she ever heard and I looked at Jacob a little shyly.

"We hadn't really gotten that far," I said unsurely and Jacob grinned at me.

"I'm game if you are."

"Really?"

"Sure," Jake said happily dropping a kiss onto my nose and I just smiled up at him dazed. I was the luckiest woman on Earth, the whole universe.

"Even so, it is still not acceptable and since I cannot trust you to keep control of your hormones…" Sue was lecturing and I held up my hands and then just buried my face in my hands with embarrassment.

"Oh god, mom," I moaned and I heard Seth and Embry chuckling.

"I am going to stay here with you," Sue said decidedly and Seth blanched. He had been enjoying his freedom; even living with me was still freedom.

"Mom, that is completely unnecessary," I protested but Sue wouldn't hear of it.

"There is your reputation to consider," Sue went on and I groaned again.

"Mom I will cherish my 'carnal treasure' I promise, just please, go home with Charlie and stop embarrassing me," I begged and Sue pursed her lips. I knew she didn't really want to live with us anymore; she was just worried about protecting my honor, or whatever.

"I am going to make sure that Billy knows that Jake is not to sleep here," Sue finally replied and I tried to maneuver her to the door.

"Okay, okay, we get it," I agreed with her and Sue paused to look at Jake and she smiled warmly at him.

"I'm happy for you both of course," she said belatedly and I rolled my eyes while Jake just grinned at her.

"Okay mom, bye," I said still moving her to the door with Charlie following.

"Will you both come for lunch tomorrow?" Sue queried and I nodded.

"Yes, go, go," I said opening the door and Sue waved goodbye and she was gone.

Seth, Jake and Embry all came to the hallway to make sure she was gone and I slammed the front door shut and leant against it sighing with relief.

"I'm just glad I never dated you Clearwater," Embry said slapping me on the back laughing and I shoved him into the nearest wall.

"Like you stood a chance," I muttered dryly and Jake wrapped an arm around me laughing and kissing my forehead.

"Well let's go make the most of our allotted time," Jake whispered and I giggled when Jake flung me over his shoulder and ran up the stairs to my room.

AN: So this is kind of boring…and no Cullen's :( don't worry. They reunite with the Cullen's next chapter. Then there are two more 'events' before the final showdown that was referenced to in the Prologue. Jeez I have no idea how to write a fight scene. LOL. I'll give it ago anyway.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 13 – Surprises all round.

It had been a week since Jake and I had gotten together and I hadn't been happier in my life. Jake and I spent every day together, and at 11pm every night Billy rolled over to my house to enforce the 'curfew' set by my mother. Little did they know that Jake snuck back over after Billy was asleep and we spent all night together cuddling and talking. We would have been doing more if I had my way but Jake seemed to take my mother's concerns regarding my virginity very seriously. It was sweet but also incredibly frustrating. At least I got to kiss him whenever I wanted, I could live with that, for now anyway.

We spent our time at the house and the beach. Just being together in public and not having to hide how we felt was heaven for both of us. We even went on a double date with Rachel and Paul. I had expected it to be pure torture but Paul was very polite he was even, dare I say it, nice to me. I guess it was because I talked Rachel into staying with him, not that I needed to since I knew she truly loved him too much to leave him. He was just too stupid to know that, but at least it got him to be nice to me.

I was exhausted when I stomped into the house and I collapsed onto the lounge with relief. I hadn't been sitting there longer than five minutes before my peace was rudely interrupted.

"Hey sis, Rosalie was asking for you," Seth announced bursting through the front door 'Jake Style' and I groaned and covered my eyes.

"Put a shirt on Seth," I yelled at him and Seth pouted but did as asked.

"Jake gets to walk around shirtless," Seth muttered collapsing onto the lounge next to me.

"That's because it's not incestuous for him to be half naked around me," I retorted and Seth grimaced, probably at the mental image of Jake being half naked with me but the thought made me smile.

Jake was out with Embry and Quil having 'wolf' time. I think they were out hunting and running amok in the woods. Seth had decided to go to the Cullen's instead of joining them. I had meant to go with him but Rachel had wanted to have lunch with me, which had turned into a mini shopping trip. Now that I was dating her brother Rachel wanted to spend a lot more time with me. I didn't mind, I had missed spending time with Rachel; we were part of the same group of friends back in school and were friend's right up until her mother died and she left.

"Rosalie and Alice are worried about you," Seth said and I felt a pang of guilt. I had been so caught up in Jake that I had completely forgotten to go and see Rosalie and Alice to tell them everything that had happened. I was such a bad friend. I moaned and put a pillow over my face. How could I have forgotten to call them both?

"Oh crap I meant to call them today, Jake and I were talking and he thinks he is ready to go see Renesmee, we are heading there tomorrow," I informed Seth who lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Can I come?" he asked eagerly and I gave him a look.

"Could I keep you away?" I retorted smartly and Seth just grinned at me.

"Not really."

"How are they anyway?" I asked curiously. I felt so guilty for making them worry.

"Nahuel moved to the cottage with Renesmee, Bella is letting Edward court her, Rosalie and Alice are worried sick about you, Emmett and Jasper are wondering when Jake will come by again, Carlisle and Esme are just stressed that everyone is feuding," Seth rattled off frowning.

"There is no feud," I replied and Seth looked surprised. Clearly he had expected that Jacob and I would hate the Cullen's but we couldn't do that. Jake had cared for Renesmee since she was a baby, and I had grown to love her too. She was impossible to hate, for in her own strange way she had tried to give Jacob his happiness and freedom.

"Really?" Seth asked delighted by the knowledge and I shrugged.

"Jake forgives Renesmee, and if Jake forgives her so do I, everything is peachy," I assured him and Seth grinned slapping me on the back.

"Great," he chuckled then he got up rubbing his stomach, "I'm hungry."

Seth disappeared into the kitchen and the front door swung open.

"Hello my beautiful Beta?" Jacob bellowed and I smiled with anticipation as he walked into the living room.

"Greetings my mighty Alpha," I said holding my arms out to him as Jacob collapsed onto me and I giggled when he started trailing kisses down my neck.

"Is there no where safe to hide from you defiling my sister?" Seth cried out coming into the lounge room a sandwich half hanging out of his mouth and Jake and I laughed.

My cell started ringing and I reached for it as Jake and Seth headed into the kitchen, presumably for more food since I could see Jake was eyeing off Seth's sandwich.

"Hey Rose!" I exclaimed excitedly when I saw her name on the called ID and picked up the call.

"Hey Leah, look Alice said you would eventually come back to visit but its been weeks and you haven't come by and I was worried I wouldn't get to tell you that I didn't know that Renesmee was going around with Nahuel, if I had known I would have said something, and in spite of my niece's unladylike action I hope we can still be friends, " Rosalie said this in a jumble of words, almost like she was trying to get it all out because she thought I was going to hang up.

"Rose," I said quickly, hurrying to reassure her, "Of course we are still friends, I'm sorry I didn't call, it's been kind of crazy these past couple of weeks. I actually went to see you last week but ran into Bella which ended up with me going straight back to La Push. Long story short everything worked out for the best. Nessie broke the imprint, and Jake and I..."

"Woah there is a Jake and you?" Rosalie interrupted, her voice high pitched with excitement. I think she was more excited than I was.

"There is, as of one week," I confirmed, not able to stop the smile that came to my face.

"Oh my god, congratulations!!" Rose practically yelled into the phone and I held it away from my ear wincing.

"Thanks," I said sarcastically, "We are going to come by tomorrow actually, Jake wants to see Edward and Nessie. You know Jake, he can't be mad with anyone for long. Plus I miss my bestie."

It took a moment for Rosalie to realize that I meant her.

"Aww, you missed me," Rosalie cooed into the phone and I laughed and then hung up. I stared at my phone for a second and grinned. Being in love was turning me into a huge softy, it was kind of embarrassing. Jake came over and stood behind me and wrapped his arms around me and I sighed leaning into him. I didn't care if I was turning soft, Jake was worth it. Jake bent down and started kissing my neck and I turned to claim his lips hungrily.

"Knock that off you guys!" Seth cried out walking into the living room and covering his eyes at the sight and Jake and I broke apart reluctantly laughing as Seth continued, "Why? Why must you continuously do that stuff in front of me! She is my sister Jake, its gross!"

"I can't help it Seth, your sister is hot," Jake said looking me up and down lecherously and I giggled. Seth looked absolutely mortified. Teasing my baby brother was quickly becoming mine and Jake's favorite pastimes.

"Oh god, I'm going to Embry's before I throw up," Seth said covering his mouth and turning and running and Jake turned to me raising his eyebrows.

"Well we have the house to ourselves," he said, his voice deepening with suggestion and I moved over to him so that our lips were barely touching.

"Meet you in my room," I whispered cheekily and then we both raced each other up the stairs.

***********************

As fate would have it, Seth couldn't come with us to the Cullen's. Sue had called and she had wanted Seth to bring Billy over for lunch so Jake and I had to go alone. Jake and I parked The Rabbit at the cottage and approached the front door cautiously. Jake knocked on it once and the door flung open as a flurry of bronze colored hair came running out of the door. The next thing I knew Renesmee was attached herself to Jacob. Half vampire were freaking fast!

"Nessie!" Jake greeted her hugging her warmly. I felt a pang of jealousy but even as I watched them, Jake raised his eyes to look at me and he winked. I then felt a bit ashamed for feeling jealous, Jake always made sure that I knew I was his everything.

"Jacob!" Nessie squealed then she pulled away from him and looked earnestly up at his face, grasping his hands urgently, "Do you forgive me?"

"How could I not? When you gave me the greatest gift in the world!" Jake exclaimed his eyes turning to me lovingly and Renesmee turned to smile at me with joy. Clearly she was delighted everything had worked out as planned.

"Then we are still friends?" Renesmee asked looking from me then to Jake and Jake nodded grinning at her.

"Friends!" he agreed and Renesmee turned her full attention to me. She rushed forward and her cool hands took mine gently.

"Do you forgive me Leah?" she asked her eyes meeting mine sincerely. I couldn't be angry with her, it was impossible. Maybe that was another of her powers.

"If Jake forgives you I do," I told her honestly and Renesmee clapped her hands excitedly then ambushed me into a tight hug while Jake laughed at my shocked expression.

"Good, I dearly want us to all be friends," Renesmee said happily as Nahuel came outside to greet us as well. Jake and he shook hands in a friendly way then Jake led him a little bit away for a chat that I knew Jake wanted to have with him. Jake considered Renesmee to be like his little sister, so right now, Jake was giving the standard big brother talk to Nahuel. I looked over at Renesmee and shook my head and she rolled her eyes obviously having guessed what was going on. Renesmee took my hand and led me inside the cottage so we could sit on the lounge together while the guys had boy time.

"Now that we are all friends you can call me by my nickname," Renesmee announced and I wrinkled my nose with distaste.

"You actually like Nessie as a nickname?" I asked in disbelief and Renesmee shrugged. I guess she was just used to it since everyone had called her that since birth.

"Do you have a better one?" she asked curiously and I thought for a moment. Anything had to be better than Nessie right? Ren, Rennie?

"Why not just Ness? That way I don't feel like I'm calling for some mythical creature," I suggested and Renesmee's face lit up with a smile.

"Deal," she agreed happily and I frowned looking around the cottage. It was awfully quiet. I had hoped in the time we were gone that Bella would have returned home. This was clearly not the case.

"How is Bella?" I asked and Ness's face fell with sadness.

"Still not talking to me, but at least her and my father have made up for the moment, she is still living at the house but my father is permitted to visit her," Ness said, happy at least that her father and mother were getting along again. I knew that the last thing Ness wanted was to come between her parents. Ness had good intentions, but good intentions could only take her so far.

"I think for Bella it will be a long road to forgiveness but if Jake forgives you it will help her do the same," I assured her firmly and Ness gave a weak hopeful smile. She missed her mother, any fool could see that.

"All right ladies, who wants to come to the main house?" Jacob queried strolling into the cottage with Nahuel following and I jumped to my feet eager to see Rosalie and Alice.

"Nahuel and I will come too," Ness announced and the four of us made the trek up to the main house.

Edward must have heard us coming because Bella was standing on the porch jumping from foot to foot excitedly. When we got close enough her face melted into a delighted smile at the sight of my Jacob.

"Jake!" Bella cried out as she ran at super human speed and flung her arms around Jake's neck. Jake hugged her back tightly. It was lucky I was not a jealous girlfriend, with so many beautiful vampire women hugging my boyfriend. My sexy, werewolf boyfriend. Jeez, I really hoped Edward didn't hear that, he would never let me live it down.

"Bells!"

"I'm so sorry Jake," Bella pulled away apologizing and Jake shook his head.

"Bella all is good, I have Leah, Nessie has Nahuel, everything is perfect," Jake told her grabbing my hand possessively then gesturing to Ness and Nahuel and Bella looked surprised that we were all so calm and comfortable around each other. We were all smiling, all content and happy.

"Really? You're happy?" Bella asked hopefully her eyes searching Jake's face and Jake smiled down at her being patting the top of her head.

"More than words," he assured her and Bella pressed a hand to her chest, completely relieved. She looked over at me gratefully and then for the second time today I was ambushed into an unwanted hug. Like daughter like mother, I guess. Only…Bella stunk to high heaven. At least Ness was only half vampire, she only stunk half as much.

Edward exited the house and nodded his head respectfully at Jake and then to me and I grinned at him. Bella released me to approach Ness hesitantly. Bella said something softly to her and Ness replied and then the two hugged. Already progress was being made, it was a good sign that everything would work out. Jake kissed my cheek briefly and then entered the house, presumably to look for Emmett and Jasper and Edward approached me.

"Hey Edward, you look much better," I greeted him grinning and Edward looked down at his clothes that clearly Alice had picked for him with a bemused expression. He was back in the good books apparently.

"Love does wonderful things," he said looking at Bella lovingly, then he looked at my face and gave a crooked, teasing smile, "as you well know, since you have your sexy, werewolf boyfriend now."

I stared at him open mouthed. I would never, ever get used to hearing Edward make a joke. It was like being in the twilight zone. Edward laughed at my dumbfounded expression and I punched his arm lightly while giving him a mock glare. Jake made me so happy I just couldn't scrape together enough energy to be angry with anyone.

"Where are Rose and Alice?" I asked curiously. I thought they would have come out to greet me.

"Inside waiting for you, they didn't want to overwhelm you first up," Edward explained.

Edward led me inside where Rosalie and Alice were waiting for me. As soon as I entered the room I was shocked to find Alice attached to me. Damn vampires and their vampire speed. Alice could hug me and run away before I'd even noticed.

"Leah, I missed you!" Alice cried out kissing my cheek and then released me just as quickly as she had accosted me; so suddenly I nearly lost my balance.

Rosalie hung back, hugging wasn't our thing. Once Alice was done with me Rosalie came forward and she placed a hand on my shoulder and she squeezed me.

"I'm so glad you came back, my life would be boring without you," Rosalie said rolling her eyes dramatically and I laughed. God I missed Rosalie, life just wasn't the same without her.

"You'd just get a new puppy if you lost me," I joked with her and Rosalie was suddenly serious, her amber eyes staring into mine.

"No one could replace you Leah Clearwater," she said and her words really touched me. I never in my life thought that Rosalie would say such a wonderful thing to me. It sort of went silently awkward between us and Edward and Alice exchanged smirks at our expense.

"She-wolf!" Emmett bellowed excitedly from upstairs as he came stomping down followed by Jasper and Jacob.

"Hey Emmett," I greeted him rolling my eyes and Emmett raced forward to pick me up into an enormous bear hug. He made a loud smacking kiss on my cheek and I wiped it away theatrically as I grimaced, "gross!"

Emmett just laughed and set me back on my feet.

"Leah it is good to see you," Jasper said softly as was his way and I just smiled at him until he added with a smile, "too bad you still stink."

Ness and Bella strolled into the living room with arms around each other and Nahuel followed them, his eyes not leaving Ness. He was absolutely devoted to her. Rosalie and Emmett stood by each other arms around each other, and Jasper stood with Alice holding her hand gently. Emmett took in all our smiling faces and grinned. Edward and Bella, Nahuel and Ness, Jasper and Alice, me and Jake and then he and Rosalie.

"So alls well that ends well," Emmett said loudly and Jake nodded his affirmation placing an arm around my shoulders and kissing my cheek.

"Does this mean I'll have two weddings to plan?" Alice demanded her eyes on me and Jacob and I looked up at Jacob in shock. Someone was getting married?

"Weddings?" I repeated blankly and Ness came forward a little shyly.

"I was getting around to telling them," Ness said to Alice then she turned to me and Jacob and announced, "Nahuel and I are getting married."

"Congratulations!" Jake and I said in unison and Nahuel wrapped an arm around Ness's shoulder smiling proudly. They made such a striking couple. I was so happy for them. I knew it was sudden but I also knew when vampires mated it was pretty serious.

"We love each other more than life, so we thought why waste any more time?" Nahuel said gazing down at Ness with such admiration that it nearly made me cry. Nearly; being in love hadn't made me a total crybaby.

*************************

Jake was silent when we finally left the Cullen's hours later. We had stayed talking and talking, Jake had to drag me out of Rosalie and Emmett's bedroom. We were driving away and Jake still hadn't said a word. I placed my arm on his leg and squeezed, worried at his aloofness. Jake turned to me smiling though he looked so distracted.

"You ok Jake?" I asked unsurely and Jake chuckled. He seemed nervous, I didn't know what was wrong with him.

"I am perfect, I'm free and happy and I have you, everything is perfect," Jake said slowly, his hand reaching down to grab mine tightly then he brought my hand to his lips and kissed my hand gently. Jake was all about the hugs, and kisses and physical displays of affection, but it was rare that he did something so gentle and simple.

I couldn't stop the blush that rose to my cheeks so I turned away from him to gaze out of the window. Then I realized that we weren't in La Push, we were in a field. Jake smiled at me secretively and stopped the truck turning off the engine. What the heck?

"What are we doing here?" I asked in wonder and Jake smirked at me.

"Leah, for once in your life keep your mouth shut so you don't ruin this," Jake said half seriously and I opened my mouth to tell him to go shove it, but then I saw his shaking hands. He was nervous again; I was intensely curious now. What had got him so nervous?

Jake got out of the car and then came around to open my car door and opened it up. He paused as though to appreciate me and I blushed again. I opened my mouth to ask him what was going on but he pressed his finger to my mouth.

"Leah Clearwater, shut up," Jake quieted any words that were about to come out of my mouth before I even uttered a word. Jake reached over and picked me up out of the cab and then effortlessly transferred me to the back of the truck so that I could sit there. I was completely confused now, but I said nothing as Jake requested. It was a beautiful night, the moon was shining, there was a warm breeze and the weather was warm. I leant back and looked up at the sky. Life was wonderful, everyone was happy, it was like a perfect happily ever after. I had never in all my wildest dreams thought that I would be as happy as I was now. It was all because of Jake, my Jacob. I shook my head, inwardly laughing at myself. Love made me philosophical, how embarrassing, I was just glad Edward wasn't nearby. I looked back over at Jake who was pacing for a few moments as though he was rehearsing in his head what he was about to say and my heart started pounding as it started to occur to me what could possibly be happening.

_Oh my god, there was no way Jake was about to do what I thought he was. There was no way. He couldn't possibly be meaning to… _

Jake turned back to me smiling calmly and then he sank down to one knee.

_Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god!_

"Leah I think we have waited long enough to be together and I want us to be together for the rest of our lives," Jake said, his voice choked with emotion, then he pulled out a diamond ring and held it up to me, "Leah Clearwater will you marry me?"

I couldn't speak for a moment as I stared down at Jacob, my mouth open with shock. I knew tears were starting to fall from my eyes but I didn't care. My heart was pounding a hundred beats a minute. I just stared at him dumbly. Jake remained kneeling there and he started to frown when I didn't reply immediately.

"Uh Leah, honey, will you marry me?" Jake repeated a little hesitantly, then he waved his hand up at me and I shook myself out of my shock and I covered my mouth in awe.

"Of course I will Jacob Black," I finally said and Jake laughed and pulled me down from the truck wrapping his arms around me so that he could spin me around. I laughed, kissing him again and again. I couldn't believe it, I couldn't believe that Jacob Black wanted to marry me. Jake finally put me down and he placed the ring on my fourth finger with shaking hands.

"It's my mother's ring," Jake whispered as we both stared down at the ring on my finger. It a simple design, but I knew it meant so much to Jake and now to me. A diamond was set in the middle with three diamonds on either side on the band. It was perfect.

"I will cherish it and you always," I swore to him kissing him again and then I nudged him and asked jokingly, "So do you always carry your mother's ring around in your pocket in case you wanted to ask some unsuspecting girl to marry you?"

"I knew as soon as I made sure everything with right was Nessie that I was going to propose to you; I just didn't know when," Jake admitted a little shyly then he pulled me close to him and kissed my forehead, then my lips, "But Nahuel was right, why waste any more time apart when we know we want to be with each other forever."

I stared up at my fiancée and knew he was absolutely right. We wouldn't waste anytime, we had each other, it was our time, finally; it was our time.

AN: I know its all moving a bit fast, but I can't be bothered having them date LOL. I'm keen for some Blackwater living happily ever after, with a wedding etc. There is so much stuff that I have to add in as well I just need this all to start moving along more LOL.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 14 – The Wedding

I walked into the Cullen's house the next day with a bounce in my step and Alice immediately accosted me. Her keen eyes sought out my hand and she squealed with joy when she saw the ring then she looked up at me pleadingly. I knew what she was silently asking and I chuckled.

"All right, you can plan the wedding," I gave in easily and Alice laughed and hugged me close. Alice was all about the hugs and I was turning into a huge softy. I was actually starting to like the hugs, though I would never say it out loud. I would never live it down.

"Thank you so much, you won't regret it," Alice whispered kissing my cheek then she turned and called out, "Esme!"

Esme and Ness came down the stairs and when they saw me I held up my hand to show them the ring on my finger. Ness squealed and came barreling towards me in a hug that I was prepared for and Esme whispered congratulations smiling.

"I told you," Alice was saying proudly, "I saw Renesmee's wedding disappear so I knew you were involved, I was just hoping you were getting married as well and you are so everything works out perfectly."

"Wait, wait, wait, you aren't talking about us having a double wedding are you?" I asked in disbelief looking over at Ness but it was Alice who answered grinning at me.

"Yup."

I turned to Ness. Surely she had not agreed to this, I mean, wasn't this kind of weird? I was marrying the man who had originally been chosen by fate for Ness who was marrying another guy, whom she had defied fate for.

"Just smile and nod, you already gave over control so you have no say," Renesmee advised solemnly shaking her head with defeat and I sighed. Alice sensed my anger and smiled angelically before darting from the room giggling. Damn Alice Cullen.

"I have something to show you both," Esme said taking Renesmee and myself by the hand and leading us up the stairs past the second story and up towards the roof as she continued, "I've been planning this since we first moved in here, but it has taken a long time, I had hoped we would be able to have one more wedding at our house before we moved."

"What took so long? Can't vampires do everything super fast?" I asked not realizing how obnoxious I sounded till I said it and Esme just chuckled before stopping at the door that lead to the roof.

"We can't make things grow," Esme said with a secretive smile on her face as she opened the door to the roof of the house and both Ness and I gasped at the sight.

So this was what Esme did with all her free time. The entire roof was covered in beautiful flowers; red, blue, purple, yellow, orange, an amazing array of colors. There was room for a large walkway and at the other end of the house was a large archway with flowers laddered up the arch. It was like walking into a dream world, like that field of flowers in the Wizard of Oz.

"Oh Esme," Renesmee gushed turning to hug her and I joined in too overwhelmed to realize that I was being the hugger today.

"This is…" I had no words to explain. I just opened up my arms and gestured to the flowers in awe and Esme laughed. I could see that she was just delighted from by our reactions. Recognition for her work was being brought to fruition.

"So I can plan for your weddings to be up here?" Alice popped up out of nowhere her cold hands taking mine and Ness' and Ness and I looked at each other.

"Heck yes," I answered for both of us and Alice clapped her hands excitedly.

"What is going on up here?" Rosalie joined us on the roof then she looked over at me and took in my flushed face and the reason we were up on the roof and she gasped shaking her head in disbelief, "No way."

I held up my left hand that showed the engagement ring and nodded grinning.

"Yes way," I replied and Rosalie rushed forward and hugged me. It was the first hug that we shared and I wrapped my arms around her tightly not caring. Rosalie was my bestie, she knew it already and if people didn't know it yet, they did now.

"You are my maid of honour for sure," I whispered in her ear and Rose pulled away and nodded with agreement until I added, "We are having a double wedding with Ness and Nahuel."

"Well here's the problem, I've already been inducted into Renesmee's bridal party," Rosalie said, trying not to sound too disappointed as she didn't want to offend her niece but Alice jumped inbetween us and linked our elbows with hers.

"Well I have an idea about that…" Alice began and we all fell silent to listen to her idea eagerly.

****************************

Alice's plan for our bridal party was perfect. We had decided to share the bridesmaids and groomsmen, so when they walked down the aisle together, the women would stand on one side and the men on the other, with Jacob and I and Renesmee and Nahuel in the middle. Choosing our bridesmaids and groomsmen and the order of their walk was a mission in itself. I of course wanted Rosalie and Alice, as did Renesmee but I also wanted Emily and Rachel as well. Jacob and Nahuel had wanted Emmett and Jasper, but Jacob also wanted Quil, Embry and Seth which left us a lady short for the partners. After a short deliberation we asked Esme to be our bridesmaid and she accepted eagerly. She had always taken the role of mother of the bride in her children's wedding so this was the first time she got to be a bridesmaid. She acted as though this were the biggest treat. The order would be Rosalie, then Rachel, then Alice, then Emily and lastly Esme. For the boys, it was Embry, then Emmett, followed by Quil, Jasper and then Seth. Paul as expected had protested that Rachel would be accompanied by Emmett but Rachel had put her foot down and told him to shut up. Since finding out that the imprint could be broken Paul was more inclined to give in to whatever Rachel wanted. Rachel was reveling in the extra power. We expected the same protest from Sam but he had been surprisingly amiable about the whole thing. Emily said he had been distracted, she said it was a sad smile on her face. Emily and Rachel spent a lot of time at the Cullen's since Alice was planning the wedding and she demanded that they be present for trying on dresses etc. Rachel and Alice got along like a house on fire. Once Alice found out that Rachel was just as fashion savvy as she was they were bouncing ideas off each other. Emily was subdued throughout the preparations in spite of the effort Bella and I made to involve her more. She was six months along now and Alice had been delighted as this was the first time she had to design a dress for a pregnant bridesmaid. I worried about Emily and Sam, but it wasn't my business. Sue and Charlie were overjoyed at our engagement as was Billy. My mother couldn't wait to be a part of the preparations; she and Charlie were over as much as I was checking on everything that Alice had organized. Charlie was just happy to spend time with Bella and Ness and be a part of another wedding. I could tell he was overwhelmed that his six year old granddaughter was getting married already. I swear he was the youngest grandfather in existence. He was proud as punch though.

*****************************

One month before the wedding Alice, Rosalie and Renesmee had taken me into Alice's room, and Sue came along, excited about seeing me in my dress for the first time. From her closet Alice brought out the most beautiful wedding dress I had ever seen.

"This will be the greatest white dress he will ever see you in, I feel sure he will never forget the vision you will conjure in his mind when he first sets eyes on you," Alice whispered to me winking as she held it up closely for me to inspect and I touched the dress lightly with my fingertips in awe. Rosalie was grinning, having heard Alice's comment and knowing of Jacob's penchant for me in a white dress.

"Wait till you see the lingerie I bought you," Alice stage whispered just to see my mom's reaction and Sue merely laughed and pointed out that as long as we were married she didn't care if I was naked under the wedding dress.

The first time I tried my wedding dress on, my mom cried, but I was just awed. Who was that girl in the mirror? The girl with the blushing cheeks, and eyes alive with love. I couldn't believe that was me and I was going to be a bride. I was going to marry Jacob Black. My Jacob.

***************************

The day of the wedding came so quickly. I was standing in Alice's room with Rosalie nervously pacing. My hair had grown to just above my shoulder blades and Alice had added curled hair extensions that reached my waist; it was quite a treat to have hair so long. Alice had pulled the hair away from my face but the curls fell down my back in long ebony waves. The dress had a tight strapless bodice, and then it puffed out from the waist. It was decorated in beads and there was a ribbon at the back. The bridesmaid's dresses were pale pink and to accommodate Emily's enlarged stomach they were tight around the bust and then flowed down to the ground from there. It was very reminiscent of our bridesmaid's dresses from Rosalie's wedding. Emily, Rachel and Esme were waiting in Rosalie's room ready to walk up the stairs while Alice had left me already to check on Ness who was in Carlisle and Esme's room, to give her the once over before it was time.

"Relax Leah," Rosalie said placing a cool hand on my arm and I fanned my face nervously. I had never been so jumpy and nervous in all my life.

"I just wish this were over and done with," I grumped hiking up the strapless bodice and Rosalie slapped my hands away grouching about me staining the dress.

There was a knock at the door and Rosalie sniffed the air curiously and then growled under her breath. I turned to her wondering who could have brought on such a reaction.

"It's Sam," Rose said darkly and I frowned. What the heck was Sam doing here, at my door, on my wedding day? Rose touched my arm questioningly, "you want me to tell him to go away?"

"No let him in," I said quickly, stressed out and Rose bit her lower lip then stalked to the door and flung it open. She pushed past Sam giving him a death stare and Sam stepped into the room closing the door behind him so that we could be alone.

I waited for him to say something but he didn't say anything. He just stared at me; and that was what frightened me. He was staring at me the way Jake stared at me. Sam came forward and placed his large hands on either side of my face, his eyes searching mine, for what I didn't know.

"Leah don't do this, if Emily were to set me free, you and I…" Sam began desperately and I pulled away from him as fast as I could shaking my head. I could not believe he was doing this to me on my wedding day, or that he was doing this to Emily who was seven months pregnant now.

"Sam please stop, what you and I had is over, it has been for a long time. And even if Emily said the words she would never mean them enough to break the imprint, she loves you and I love Jacob, everything has worked out for the best," I tried to impress upon him. He was having a baby with Emily, I couldn't believe he was even entertaining the notion of being with me. Clearly finding out an imprint could be broken wasn't good news for everyone.

"But I loved you first, if there was no imprinting I would have been with you, you and I would have been married by now, you would be pregnant with our child, we would be happy," Sam replied trying to come closer to me but I backed away shaking my head. Sam's arms were reaching out for me but he dropped them to his side helplessly when he saw the look on my face.

"Don't think about what could have been Sam, you have a loving wife and a beautiful child on the way, what more could you ask for?" I asked him shrugging my shoulders and Sam's eyes were smoldering as they met mine.

"You," he whispered in a tortured voice and I shook my head, walking up to him I kissed his cheek lightly. This was our goodbye, our final curtain, the closure that I needed and the end that he needed to hear. He just hadn't heard it yet.

"I'm sorry Sam," I whispered and then I brushed past him towards the door. It was nearly time. I paused to look back and saw Sam staring out of the window, his shoulders hunched with defeat. I took a deep breath to gather my courage and then I turned and walked out of the room and away from my first love. He was my past and my future was waiting for me on the rooftop.

I exited the room and found Charlie Swan staring out of one of the windows his hands reaching up and brushing at his eyes. When it came to the question of who would walk me down the aisle, there was only one man that I wanted to ask. Charlie Swan. He had been an old friend of my father's, and he had saved my mother from wallowing in sadness after my father's death, he was a man I admired.

"Charlie Swan are you crying?" I asked, amusement in my voice and a hand on my hip and Charlie quickly wiped his eyes and turned to me.

"I'm sorry Leah it's just…I was never sure that I would walk one daughter down the aisle, never in my wildest dreams had I ever thought that I would walk two," Charlie said honestly and my heart melted at the sincerity of his words.

"Charlie," I said, my voice choking with emotion, "Since my father isn't here, there isn't any other man on this Earth that I would want to walk me down the aisle."

Charlie smiled a little embarrassed by our deep moment and I leant over and hugged him, kissing his cheek quickly.

"Well better not keep him waiting," Charlie said clearing his throat gruffly and I laughed, thinking of my future husband.

Jake had called me this morning at 2am drunk out of his mind telling me that he couldn't wait to be my husband and marry me and then…he had gone on to make some references to our wedding night that I am sure he would never have said had he not been drunk. Jake must have had a lot to drink, since it took a hell of a lot for a shape shifter to get drunk. Emmett and Jasper had planned his and Nahuel's buck's night, Edward had been dragged along with Billy, Charlie, Quil, Embry, Seth, Paul, Sam, Jared, Colin and Brady. Those from the old school pack. Emmett had refused to tell me where they were taking my fiancée. I was just glad Edward was going along, at least he had a good head on his shoulders. Our girl's night was a little more tame. Rosalie and Alice flew us to Los Angeles where we watched a Brazilian show with a little Brazilian dancing afterwards before flying home and finishing off some wine back at the Cullen's. From what I heard this morning from a groggy, hungover Seth; Jacob finished his night naked somewhere in the forest. Emmett and Embry had been given the happy duty of finding him and getting him ready. Nahuel had been very tipsy but at least he managed to make it into the cottage before falling asleep on the floor, although like Jake, he had been naked apparently. Jasper and Edward had been given the duty of getting Nahuel ready.

"No we better not keep him waiting," I whispered fondly and Charlie escorted me to where the bridesmaids were waiting anxiously at the top of the stairs where the red carpet began. They all wished me luck and I grinned at them happily. The music began and our bridesmaids began their walk down the aisle and Charlie and I approached the red carpet, with Edward and Renesmee on the other red carpet parallel to mine. Renesmee and I glanced at each other and grinned happily unable to contain our joy. We both knew that this was the happiest day of both our lives and it was a joy to be able to share it with someone. Ness's wedding dress was ivory coloured and accentuated her pale skin, and her cheeks were flushed with happiness, her bronze hair curled and pulled away from her face like mine. Ness' dress was form fitting, tight to her knees then flared out. Only someone with her figure could have pulled that wedding dress off.

Charlie leant over to kiss Renesmee quickly on the cheek wishing her the best and Edward leant over to me and kissed my cheek, his cold lips causing me to shiver and then he chuckled. At my curious gaze he glanced over at Jacob meaningfully.

"Jacob is thinking how much he wants to kill me for touching his bride, congratulations Leah, he is a good man," Edward smiled at me quirking an eyebrow, "crazily possessive and jealous, but a good man."

I blushed and nodded and then Charlie took my arm and I took a deep breath. This was it, my wedding. I looked down the carpet and my eyes found Jacob's smiling face. My eyes didn't look away as Charlie started walking me forward. I noticed no one else, there was only me and Jacob, as it should be.

***************************

I smiled dazedly up at my new husband as he spun me around the dance floor. We probably looked awkward next to Ness and Nahuel but I couldn't have cared less. Jake was grinning down at me like I was the only woman in the room. A round of applause erupted as the music for our first dance faded away. We waved to all our guests and then Jake and I parted ways. A couple of the girls had congregated to one of the tables so I maneuvered my big dress over to them and Rose pulled out a chair for me which I collapsed into gratefully, fanning my face.

"God it's hot," I moaned and I flicked off my high heel shoes, in spite of Alice's horrified face.

"I hate weddings," Kate said drearily and I did a double take at her. She was lucky I liked her or I would have kicked her arse for being this depressed at my wedding.

The Denali Coven had been here for a week already to come to the wedding and we had all gotten up to date on Kate's problem. Garrett had yet to propose. She had been moaning that even Ness who was only six years old was getting married before her, which apparently was the worst thing in the universe. Right now Kate was sitting at the table resting her forehead on it, depressed. Kate had hoped that a double wedding might inspire Garrett, but apparently through the whole ceremony Garrett had been commenting about how that sort of life wasn't for him.

"Cheer up Kate, why don't you try making him jealous? I'm sure Seth wouldn't mind helping you," I suggested and Kate looked horrified.

"No offence Leah, I really adore Seth but he stinks, Garrett would never believe I would be with someone who smelt so offensive," Kate said lifting her head and holding her nose and I rolled my eyes as the group went silent as we tried thinking of a way to make Garrett change his mind.

"Bouquet toss!" Alice cried out and we all looked at her curiously and she explained, "you and Nessie toss the bouquets to Kate and Nahuel and Jake can toss your garters to Garrett. He should get the picture then right?"

Rosalie and Kate thought it was a wonderful idea and started working out who would pass on the messages but I held up my hands halting their conversation.

"Woah, woah, woah," I said and they all turned to look at me and I leant forward to whisper, "This white thing around my thigh, it's a garter right? Why the hell would Jake be tossing my garter to anyone, never mind Garrett?"

"You know, the garter toss," Rose said offhand and I was confused. Garter toss? We didn't do this at Rose and Emmett's wedding. Or any of the other weddings I had been to. Was it some weird vampire thing?

"What is that?"

"It's quite fun actually, Rose didn't do it at her wedding since the garter didn't suit the Grecian theme, Jake has to take the garter off your leg and toss it to eligible bachelors," Alice explained quite simply and I knew she was hiding something because Kate and Rosalie were grinning like Cheshire cats.

"Okay…" I said then raised an eyebrow, "And the catch?"

"The catch is that he has to use his teeth," Alice admitted quietly and I frowned in confusion. I couldn't work out how this would happen, wasn't my dress in the way of Jake's teeth getting to the garter?

"But how will he get my garter?"

"That's the fun part," Kate giggled wiggling her eyebrows suggestively and I shook my head as I realized what they were saying. Jake was going to crawl under my dress and tug that garter off with his teeth in front of all our family and friends. Were they trying to make me die of embarrassment?

"Oh no, no way," I stood up and started backing away as I pointed at Alice in shock, "You never told me that was what it was for!"

Alice looked a little sheepish and Rosalie rolled her eyes at my theatrics.

"Please Leah, this may be my only chance to try and convince Garrett that he should marry me," Kate begged grabbing my hand and I looked into her amber eyes and then groaned. Why couldn't I say no anymore? It was like now that I was in love I couldn't be rude or mean to anyone. It was extremely frustrating.

"The things I do for you vamps," I muttered and Kate looked relieved and Alice clapped her hands officially and then gestured us forward.

"Ok, Leah you tell Jake the plan, Rosalie, you go talk to Nessie, and Kate and I will tell Nahuel, does everyone understand?" Alice asked us urgently and when we all nodded she clapped her hands together, "Ok, break!"

"She really takes this seriously doesn't she?" I commented to Rosalie as we watched Alice speed off in Nahuel's direction and Rosalie just shook her head and went off in search of Ness.

I was intercepted on my way to Jake by Jasper and then Emmett in succession. Jasper had congratulated me and kissed my cheek. He said that Jake and I made sense because we both stunk like wet dog. I laughed and told him to shut up. He had smiled at that. Emmett had spent our dance making derogatory remarks about my wedding night but it was impossible to do anything other that laugh at his constant innuendos.

I finally had a chance to get to Jake who was with Quil, Embry and Seth. After I passed my message to my husband and told him about the garter toss (he clearly had been informed because he gave me a wink and a grin) Edward approached me.

_He looked dashing tonight_, I thought giving him the once over and when Edward smiled at the compliment I thought grinning, _not more than my husband though_.

Edward chuckled in response.

"May I dance with one of the brides?" Edward asked charmingly holding out his hand and I performed an over the top curtsey.

"You may," I agreed and Edward swept me up in his arms and spun me around the floor. I felt like I wasn't even doing anything, Edward was practically carrying me.

"Edward what's wrong?" I asked worriedly when I caught a glimpse of discomfort cross his face. I wondered if I had done something wrong but Edward just turned to glare at Jake who was standing with Embry and Quil but looked like he was daydreaming, since he was staring off into space.

"Your new husband is fantasizing about your wedding night, it is...distracting...to say the least," Edward admitted looking away from me and I blushed looking down at the ground. Awkward.

"Yes, very," Edward agreed hearing my thought and we smiled uncomfortably at each other until Edward winced again and glared at Jacob, "Can't he keep his lustful thoughts to himself for one dance?"  
Jake stopped daydreaming when Seth punched him in the arm and started talking about something. Edward breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank God for Seth," Edward murmured and I had to laugh.

"Ok people, lets get the brides on the dance floor and all the unmarried ladies out there as well, its time for the bouquet toss!" Alice twittered into a microphone and there was a whoosh as women came running at the dance floor.

"That would be my cue to exit, congratulations Leah," Edward murmured kissing my cheek and then he raced away. Ness came over to me and winked to confirm she knew the plan. We turned our backs to the gaggle of females and when Alice counted to three we both aimed for Kate and threw. When we turned back around Kate had succeeded in catching both the bouquets and we all clapped laughing. Phase one complete, now for phase two.

"And now for the unmarried men, the garter toss!"

A sultry song started playing and gathering my courage I sat on the chair that Emmett had put out for me, right next to Ness. Jake and Nahuel approached us both grinning ear to ear and Jake nodded to my dress.

"Hold it up for me honey," Jake said winking and I covered my face with one hand and lifted my dress with the other so that Jake could crawl under. I felt him moving around under there and I knew I was bright red with embarrassment. I nearly jumped out of the chair when I felt his warm lips on my thigh and then he tugged off the garter and emerged triumphant. Once he and Nahuel had the garters the time came for the toss. Jake and Nahuel smiled secretively at each other and then threw the garters and they landed on Garrett who had made no move to catch them.

"Thanks, thanks a lot boys," Garrett said to them picking up the garters like they were dirty clothes then he grinned and stuffed them into his pockets.

Jake came over to kiss me but I wiggled out of his grasp as I saw Garrett approaching Kate with a knowing smile. I wasn't the only one who was snooping nearby. Rosalie grabbed me and pulled me to hide behind a wall that was in earshot of the couple. Across the room I spotted Ness and Alice sneaking around the other side.

"Did you have anything to do with this?" Garrett asked Kate pulling out the garters and then throwing them on Kate's two bouquets and Kate looked up at him innocently.

"I don't know what you mean darling," Kate said sweetly and Garrett chuckled and pulled her close for a hug.

"My but you are a crafty woman," Garrett said kissing her lips lightly and then he pulled away sighing deeply, "I've been a nomad for much of my life, but now that I have found you, I can't imagine going back to a life of loneliness. I love you Kate, you know I do, is marriage the only way to prove it?"

Kate fell silent. I didn't need to be a mind reader to see that she felt bad for trying to push him. Garrett tilted her face up to look at him and he grinned at her.

"It better be because you and I are flying to Las Vegas tonight and I am marrying your sparkly behind," Garrett announced and Kate looked up at him in disbelief.

"But you don't really want to get married yet, I understand that, I'm sorry for trying to push you," Kate apologized and Garrett rolled his eyes.

"Kate, I planned this weeks ago," he revealed and Kate's eyes widened.

"What?"

"That's right honey, you've been playing your games and I've played mine, and we both win," Garrett told her and Kate didn't reply, she just threw herself into his arms and kissed him.

"Woohoo!" Rosalie called out as they deepened their kiss and she and I jumped out of hiding to surround Garrett and Kate as did Alice and Ness.

"I'm getting married!" Kate screamed with gusto and we all danced around her pushing Garrett out of the circle and he laughed, happy to escape.

*******************************

As the night was drawing to a close our families and close friends stood in the living room surrounding the four of us waiting to see us off on our honeymoons. There was hugging, and crying and well wishing. Sue didn't want to let me go.

"All right newlyweds, step right up and receive your honeymoon packs!" Alice announced and Ness and Nahuel and me and Jake gingerly stepped towards her and accepted the leather bound travel wallets. Alice had refused to tell us where we were going for our honeymoon, Alice organized everything for us since she wanted our honeymoon destinations to be a surprise. We looked over at Ness and Nahuel who had an identical travel pack and the four of us were suddenly horrified with the thought that we were going on our honeymoon together. No, there was no way Alice booked us on a honeymoon together…was there?

"Alice, we aren't going on the honeymoon together are we?" I asked what I knew the others were thinking and Alice turned to me an eyebrow raised.

"Of course not Leah, that would be weird," Alice said with a smile and then she continued, "You and Jake are going to a château in France and Ness and Nahuel are going to South Africa on a Safari."  
We opened up our packs to see brochures and the amazing places we were going and we were all awed. This was more than I could ever have imagined.

"Wow, thanks Alice," we said in unison and Emmett and Rosalie came over.

"Hurry up you guys or you will miss your flights," Rose said checking her watch.

"Thank you so much for everything, all of you!" I said blushing a little and I was enveloped in one cold and stinky group hug with all the Cullen's before Emmett practically shoved us into his car, while Bella and Edward took Ness and Nahuel in their car. We waved as Emmett drove away until we couldn't see them anymore.

****************************

We were exhausted when we finally reached the château. Alice had organized everything. We flew first class which was an experience in itself. I had never been on a plane before, since I had never really left La Push, so I was glad it was just a direct flight from Washington to Paris where we arrived early morning. There was a driver waiting to pick us up at the airport with a bottle of wine and a stretch limo. The drive was quite long but finally we pulled up at the château in the early afternoon and I breathed in awe when the château came into view. It had an old, charming style to it, I loved it on sight. There was a lady waiting to greet us at the front door. She was elderly and formal, her hands clasped in front of her as we approached.

"Welcome Monsieur and Mademoiselle Black to Château Alice, congratulations on your wedding," she said in stilted English, her accent heavy and we both smiled tiredly at her. Our driver placed our suitcases just inside the door while we spoke.

"Thanks," I said, then I turned to Jake and raised an eyebrow. Château Alice? Alice owned this huge mansion? Wow. I hoped she was getting me something just as good for my birthday.

"The kitchen is stocked, we will come every two days to give the château a clean, the stables are out the back and if there is anything that you desire please call me, my number is on the fridge," our host informed us then she added, "I am Vivienne."

"Thank you Vivienne," Jake and I said and Vivienne studied both our faces and smiled knowingly as she spoke, "I expect you will both be exhausted, I will just show you the main bedroom and then take my leave."

"Actually Viv, we will find it, thanks so much," Jake said and then without warning he flung me over his shoulder and raced into the house leaving Vivienne chuckling in our wake.

"Someone's eager," I commented when Jake finally put me down on a fluffy bed and Jake looked a little sheepish. The room was divine. A huge four poster bed, dark red curtains hung at the windows, and an antique dresser was in the corner of the room with a large mirror.

"Can you blame me?" he asked shrugging and I shook my head caressing his cheek.

"No, I know exactly how you feel."

I got up to stand by the ornate dresser and my eyes caught Jake's in the mirror. His gaze was smoldering and I had never felt as beautiful as I did at that moment.

"Can you please unzip me?" I asked softly and Jake came over to me kissing my neck gently. I felt Jake's hand brush the nape of my neck as he undid the hook and pulled down the zipper of my dress. I shivered with anticipation. I turned back to face him and he slowly pulled the sleeves off my shoulders until the dress fell into a pile on the floor at our feet. He sucked in his breath when he saw the intricate lingerie set Alice had picked for me. It was white, of course.

"Leah," he whispered coming to kiss me desperately and I held him close, suddenly annoyed by the fact that he was still wearing clothes. As we kissed I unbuttoned his shirt and then practically tore it off him. My hands then moved to his belt and pants and Jake moaned into my mouth when I finally undid them and pushed them to the ground. Jake then swept me up into his arms and placed me gently on the bed.

"I've been dreaming of this for so long Leah," he was whispering as he pressed his warm body against mine and I clutched him to me possessively.

"We've waited long enough," I encouraged him and Jake lips descended on mine again and I lost myself in the hours of love making that followed.

Hours later I awoke to find myself trapped under Jake, his warm leg thrown over me and large arm holding me close. I had no desire to move, I was exactly where I wanted to be. Jake stirred and opened his eyes slowly. When he saw I was awake he smiled.

"Good morning Mrs. Black," Jake greeted me lovingly and I snuggled into him.

"Morning," I sighed and all of a sudden Jake trapped me beneath him under the covers and started kissed me amorously indicating he was keen for a second round of last night and I surrendered immediately.

We had three weeks of this left...I didn't think I would ever want to go home.

AN: Okay people, extra long chapter in celebration that Leah and Jacob got married!!! Woohoo!! You all know what's coming next don't you? I'm all about the happy endings, although it's not the ending yet!!! I'm just so excited now, I'm going to keep writing all night so hopefully have more to post soon. The next chapter will start when they had gotten back to La Push. So no more sexy sex scenes lol, I feel awkward writing them. Leah's hen's party was my hen's party. Oh it seems so long ago…last May lol.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 15

One month later…

I moaned and clutched at the toilet seat like it was a life preserver. My stomach turned over again and I leant forward and let out my lunch for the third time today. Jacob wasn't home, Embry, Quil and Seth had taken him for a week long fishing trip. When we got back from our three week honeymoon the boys had practically kidnapped Jacob and rushed him away. I think they missed having their Alpha around. The Cullen's wedding present to us had been our own house, close enough to the main strip in La Push but also far enough away so that it was hidden from prying eyes. They had even asked Sam's permission to come onto Quileute land to build it which I was eternally grateful for because the house was amazing but even better, we didn't have to share a house with Seth. It was two stories and came completely decorated in a traditional but modern style. There were four bedrooms upstairs and the main bedroom downstairs. I loved my house. I had been spending most of my time at the Cullen's while Jake was away but for the past four days I had been spending my time where I was now, on the floor beside the toilet praying to the porcelain god. Since I had stopped phasing I knew there was every chance that I could get sick, but I hadn't expected a sickness like this. Maybe I had food poisoning? Although I couldn't really think of anything bad that I had eaten.

"Leah!" a voice called to me from downstairs and I groaned.

"Rachel," I called out weakly and Rachel appeared in the doorway of the bathroom and gasped at the sight of me. I must not have looked very good; still she didn't have to look so repulsed, it kind of hurt my feelings. I was glad Jake wasn't here to see me.

"Are you sick?" Rachel asked and I glared at her. Way to state the obvious! Suddenly I was intensely annoyed with her, even though she hadn't done anything wrong.

"Umm, yeah," I said sarcastically trying to get to my feet and Rachel rushed to pull me to my feet. She escorted me to the bathroom sink and I splashed some water on my face before gargling. Yuck, I hated vomiting. Rachel was watching me in the mirror a concerned look on her face.

"That's it, you are going to see Dr Cullen," she said decidedly and I made a face at her in the mirror. I didn't need people overreacting.

"That is not necessary."

"Jake made me promise to look after you while he was away, you are going to see Dr Cullen," Rachel said firmly and by the look on her face I knew that she would bug me till I did what she wanted. She was incredibly annoying like her brother in that way. I groaned and stomped down the stairs and out to the car.

************************

Rachel called Jacob on the way to the Cullen's letting him know that I had been sick even though I asked her not to. Jake said he would be coming home immediately. I glared at her all the way to the Cullen's and she just ignored me telling me that she and Paul were thinking about trying for kids. I nearly vomited again at the thought of Paul reproducing. When we got to the Cullen's house Carlisle greeted me at the door. Edward must have been over and told him we were coming. Carlisle directed me to the office and Rachel went to go see if Alice was around. They had a shopping trip planned the next day and Rachel wanted to confirm some details with her. Rose was away hunting with Emmett. Carlisle closed his door behind us and sat down at his desk, gesturing me to lie down on the couch.

"So what seems to be the problem?" Carlisle asked when I was comfortable and I shrugged.

"I've been vomiting non stop, and I've been super tired," I said and Carlisle starting writing something down in a notepad. I wanted badly to know what he was writing.

"Have you noticed an increase in your appetite?" he queried still scribbling and I raised an eyebrow at him. Was this stupid question day or what?

"I'm a shape shifter," I said dryly and Carlisle gave a half smile.

"Of course, have you noticed anything else?" he asked politely and I shrugged.

"Mainly just the vomiting."

"How long has it been since you had your period?" Carlisle continued and I gaped at him.

I had gotten so used to not getting my period that I didn't even realize that I was late.

"Not since before the wedding," I said in shock as my mind tried to comprehend.

"I think you may be pregnant," Carlisle concluded smiling, and I gave a disbelieving smirk, then he gestured to my shirt, "May I?"

"Go ahead," I said unconcerned, right up until I saw the small bulge of my stomach, "Woah, what the heck?"

That hadn't been there a couple of days ago. Since I'd started getting sick I had worn baggy shirts and not really paid attention to myself. I was too busy emptying the contents of my stomach. Carlisle frowned at the bump then placed his cold hands around it and pushed a little bit.

"I believe you could definitely be pregnant," Carlisle said after a few moments then smiled up at me, "At least four months along I would guess."

"That might be a bit of a problem," I said frowning and Carlisle looked confused.

"Pardon?"

"Jake and I…our wedding…it was the first time…for both of us," I never in all my life thought I would be discussing my sex life with Carlisle Cullen. If he was uncomfortable with the conversation, he didn't show it at all.

Carlisle frowned looking absolutely perplexed as he calculated.

"Well let's get some tests done to be sure of the pregnancy," Carlisle said calmly helping me to my feet and I tugged my shirt down self consciously, "I'll drive you into town."

At the hospital Carlisle took my blood and did the test to confirm my pregnancy. The results were positive. I was delirious with happiness but also heavily alarmed by the size of my stomach. Even basing on the first time Jake and I had had sex, I could only be one month pregnant. I shouldn't look like I was four months pregnant. Carlisle was concerned as well; I could tell, though he tried to hide it.

"Carlisle, is something wrong? I shouldn't be this big should I?" I said worriedly, my hands going to the swell of my stomach protectively and Carlisle shook his head obviously choosing to be honest with me.

"No, I will have to do some more tests obviously, but for now, everything looks normal, I think after the tests we can try and work out what is going on," Carlisle said his voice smooth and calming, "I'd like to do an ultrasound as well to get a look at the baby."

"Sure," I said still dazed by the news that I was having a baby. A baby.

I lay down on the bed and Carlisle lifted up my shirt again. I stared at the bump in awe; there was a baby in there. Carlisle squeezed some gel onto my belly then placed the ultrasound monitor on my belly and slid it around. Carlisle didn't say anything for a long while as he inspected every inch of my belly and then he finally finished and looked over at me, looking overwhelmed.

"There are four distinct heartbeats Leah, congratulations, you are having quadruplets," Carlisle said proudly and I gaped at him. Four. I was having four babies. Carlisle chuckled at my expression and then said that he better get me home before I passed out from shock.

****************************

Carlisle escorted me into the house as I was still slightly stunned by everything that I had discovered today. Jacob was already there lounging on the couch next to Emmett. He didn't even get up. Rachel must have gone home. Edward and Bella were there too, Edward was smiling at me since he already read my thoughts.

"What's the verdict doc?" Jake addressed Carlisle then added chuckling at my expense, "Is she overreacting like usual?"

"I'm pregnant," I blurted out and Jacob's mouth dropped open as he turned to stare at me.

"What?"

"You heard me," I muttered a little embarrassed. Everyone was staring at me in shock except Edward who was grinning. I wrapped my arms around me self consciously.

"Oh my god, I'm going to be a father?" Jake said jumping to his feet and Emmett gave him the high five he was looking for as he started running around the room.

"Congratulations," I said wryly but he was too happy to notice my sarcasm hugging Bella with joy and she laughed.

_He hadn't even congratulated me_, I thought grudgingly, _I was the once barren woman who had suddenly discovered she was pregnant_. I saw Edward look over at me and smile.

_Glad you find my pain amusing_, I thought at him grimly and he chuckled in response.

"Imagine Leah, you and me and a little baby!" Jake finally came over to me and picked me up, spinning me around with delight before kissing me passionately.

"Well there isn't just one, there are four," I said reluctantly when he put me down. I was about to bring up the fact that I was clearly much further along than I could be and that it was a problem Carlisle and I hadn't been able to work out but Jake turned away from me spun out by the fact that we would have a family of six straight up.

"We're having quadruplets?" Jacob asked in shock and when Emmett started laughing I rounded on him glaring. Edward must have heard what Emmett was thinking because he whispered to Bella and they both started giggling under their breaths.

"What's so funny?" I demanded not in the mood to be made fun of. Those vamps better not be laughing at my future children.

"You're having a litter of puppies!" Emmett said through his laughter and Jacob too saw the funny side and started laughing but I just placed my hands on my hips ready to tell him off, but Carlisle gasped.

"Of course, why didn't I think of that?" Carlisle said more to himself than us, "I'll be right back."

Carlisle ran up the stairs and then ran back down stairs flipping through a book, when he came to the page he wanted he read it quickly and then nodded.

"You are only one month along but you look much further, female wolves mate in late winter, and after a gestation period of 61-63 days they give birth to a litter of four to seven pups," Carlisle read aloud from his book for my benefit and I gaped at him. What the heck? Was he really trying to tell me that my pregnancy was basing itself on a normal female wolf's gestation? This had to be some sort of cosmic joke. Although I guess it did explain the bump when I was only one month along.

"Well on the plus side, at least you only have to be pregnant for another two months," Jacob said trying to lighten my mood but instead I burst into tears. Damn pregnancy hormones.

**********************

When Rosalie and Alice heard I was expecting they were so excited. Jacob was forgotten as they bundled me up to Rosalie and Emmett's room and forced me to lie in bed while they made me treats and gave me massages. It was nice to be pampered. It was decided that since I was in such a delicate condition it would be better for me to stay at the Cullen's until I gave birth, that way Carlisle could keep an extra eye on me. Jacob moved in as well to be as close to me as possible. In my current condition that may not have been the best idea; anything, even the tiniest thing, would change my mood and more often than not, I was pissed off. Poor Jacob bore the brunt of all my rage, but he never got angry at me. He didn't care, he was just excited by the swell of my belly and knowing that he would soon be a father and whenever I got angry at him he would just laugh, kiss my head and tell me he loved me. Saying that my mother was overjoyed by the impending arrival of her first grandchildren was an understatement. She visited everyday bringing me books on child rearing, and things she had started knitting for them. Charlie came with her a lot of the time and just watched TV with Jake. Billy came by once in a while when he could get one of the guys to bring him around. He was still a bit nervous being around the Cullen's, old prejudices die hard I guess, but he had learned to respect Carlisle and was grateful that we had a 'real' doctor to deliver the babies.

After one week of staying at the Cullen's Alice informed me that the next day we were having a baby shower in my honour. She told me when it was too late to cancel it, she was a devious one.

"Or a many babies shower in your case," Alice said giggling at her joke and I groaned. How had she been able to organize this so soon? Alice Cullen was a party planning machine.

I later found out that she had gotten a hold of Rachel who, once she had been informed of the good news, demanded that a baby shower be held.

I woke up the day of the baby shower to find a dress sitting on the chaise in my room ready for me to wear. Alice had planned everything; she even had my underwear out. I left Jake snoring in bed, he deserved a nap. Last night I had him driving back and forth to Forks for all sorts of strange meals. Rose and Alice sat there watching me devour chocolate sauce on fries in disgust. Mmm…fries and chocolate sauce. I hope they had some for me at this baby shower; it was the only thing that would make this day bearable. I quickly had a shower and dressed and then made my way down to the kitchen. Esme was in the kitchen washing up all my dishes from last night and I was a little embarrassed at being such a slovenly houseguest. She smiled at me as I entered.

"Hungry Leah?" she asked eager to help and I shrugged shyly.

"Actually I was thinking about having some cereal and bananas in chocolate sauce," I said and my mouth started watering at the thought. Esme giggled and raced to the cupboard taking out the cereal while I went to the fridge to pull out the banana.

"I know its been a long time since I was human, but that doesn't exactly sound tasty," Esme said with a smile as she poured cereal into my bowl and I grabbed a knife.

"If I wasn't pregnant it would repulse me," I admitted cutting up some banana and Esme took out the chocolate sauce and placed it on the table for me.

"When I was pregnant I remember just eating apple after apple, I had apple on everything," Esme commented lightly sitting down at the table and I glanced over at her in surprise.

"You were pregnant?" I asked taking a seat and grabbing the chocolate sauce and smothering my cereal with it like it was milk. It looked disgusting but my body demanded that I must eat it.

"When I was human; I lost the baby and threw myself from a cliff," Esme said quite simply and I nearly choked on the spoonful of cereal that I had put in my mouth. That wasn't the kind of thing you just spouted at a breakfast table.

"Why?" I finally managed to ask and Esme gazed off into the distance as though remembering.

"My husband had gone to war and I was pregnant, I received a letter in the mail informing me that he had been killed, I was so shocked that I passed out and fell onto a table hitting my stomach as I fell, I lost my husband and my baby that day and I didn't want to live anymore so I jumped from a cliff," Esme said, her voice becoming thick with emotion, then she brightened as she said, "Carlisle was the doctor who attended to me when they brought my battered body to the hospital, he changed me and now I have the family I always wanted."

I smiled at her; it was a lovely end to a sad story. I never thought about what the Cullen's lives were before they were changed, it was hard to remember that once upon of time they were all human. Esme got up to return to washing the dishes.

"That's why I'm so glad you're here Leah, more grandchildren are always welcome," Esme said a little shyly and I laughed.

"I think after these four you won't be able to handle anymore," I commented and Esme laughed.

Carlisle came into the kitchen and kissed Esme on the cheek lovingly. He did this every morning; I loved being there to see them together. They just loved each other so much, it was beautiful to see a couple so in love after so many years.

"I'm off to work, have fun today at the baby shower!" Carlisle said to both of us, smiling charmingly before he disappeared out of the door.

The reminder of the baby shower made me groan and bury my face in my hands.

"I heard groaning so Leah must be up," Rose said sarcastically as she strolled into the kitchen and I sat up to roll my eyes at her.

"Har har Rose, you're so funny," I said dryly and Rose just grinned at me. I hated how she never allowed herself to be pulled into my attempted arguments. It was like she was immune, which made me even more frustrated.

"I might go check if Alice needs help with the decorations," Esme said excusing herself and she raced out of the room. I groaned again, ignoring Rose who chuckled at my predictability.

"Why is Alice so persistent on having parties?" I grouched folding my arms across my chest glaring at Rosalie as though it were her fault I was being subjected to a baby shower.

"Leah, this means so much to Alice, we haven't been able to have a baby shower ever, not even with Bella, this is a first for Alice, please don't ruin it for her," as soon as she said that I knew Rosalie meant don't ruin it for her either and I felt completely humbled. And then I started to cry. God I hated being pregnant. Rosalie looked completely awkward at having made me cry and I started laughing at her expression.

"I can't wait till you stop being pregnant, your emotions are all over the shop," Rose said bluntly and I wiped my eyes hurriedly.

"Me too," I said honestly looking down at my belly. One of the babies kicked me in response.

***********************

I was sitting on the lounge squeezing chocolate sauce into my mouth while the others played the 'how big was my belly' game. Surprisingly, the day hadn't been as painful as I thought it would be. It was a fairly small get together. The imprintee's came, Rachel, a nervous Kim, excited Claire and a really, really, pregnant Emily. Of course Alice, Esme, Bella and Renesmee were there as well. Sue also came of course; she wouldn't stop fussing around me. The baby shower wasn't as painful as I thought it would be; I was actually having fun. I leant over to Emily who seemed a little uncomfortable.

"Are you loving chocolate sauce as much as I am?" I asked her trying to suck the chocolate sauce off my teeth and Emily's response was to grasp my forearm tightly and I pulled the sauce away possessively, "Seriously Emily, I love you but the sauce is mine."

Emily didn't release her hold and she leant towards me urgently,

"Leah, I think my water just broke."

"Oh my god," I practically screamed and everyone's eyes turned to me and Emily and all at once they all understood what was happening, except for Claire who looked up at Esme questioningly. Claire really admired Esme, she struggled to be just like her. Esme was so honoured.

"I need to get back to La Push, there is a midwife there who is delivering the baby," Emily whispered urgently her face twisting in pain and I stood up to help Emily to her feet with Rachel's assistance.

"Rosalie," I called out and Rose grabbed her car keys.

"I'm on it," she replied disappearing out of the house and a second later I heard the sound of a car starting.

"Alice," I called for her but Alice was already beside me.

"On it," Alice said as she and Esme scooped Emily up into their arms and carried her carefully out to the car.

"I'm sorry about your couch Esme," Emily said apologetically and Esme just shook her head.

"That's ok," she said sweetly and Alice and Esme placed Emily into the car and me, Rachel, Kim and Claire all piled into the car. Once we were all in Rosalie put the pedal down and we were driving to La Push.

I hadn't been to La Push since I started showing and as soon as I got out of the car I heard the whispers. I knew what they were thinking. Everyone knew that we had gotten married just a month ago, and to see me so far along…well people loved to gossip. I had expected this, and was resolved to accept it since I couldn't tell them the truth but to be in the mix of it, was a lot different. I started glaring and Rosalie leant out of the car window.

"Stop glaring at people Leah, you're scaring children," she chuckled and I gave her the finger as she drove away laughing with Alice waving and yelling good luck.

Kim and Rachel were maneuvering Emily up to the house and I raced forward with Claire's hand in mine and rapped on the door. We waited impatiently until the midwife answered and then I pointed at Emily who was breathing heavily.

"Come in, come in," the midwife ushered us all inside and Emily collapsed onto a bed and started breathing deeply. She must have had a contraction because she winced and moaned holding onto Rachel's hand. Kim went to grab Claire and whispered she would take her home and tell Sam that Emily was in labour. I stood there immobile watching Emily writhe in pain and the midwife glanced over at me briefly.

"You better take note; you look like you will be where she is soon," the midwife commented.

Upon hearing that, I clamped a hand over my mouth and ran for the door. I practically fell down the stairs and fell to my knees in the garden as my stomach heaved the contents. I heard someone laughing behind me and turned to see Sam standing there watching me.

"Say nothing or you die," I muttered to him, feeling disgusting as I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand.

"Are you ok?" Sam said hiding his laughter as he handed me a tissue which I took thankfully.

"I'm fine," I said drearily wiping my mouth with the tissue then I nodded to the front door of the house, "Emily's inside."

Sam didn't move to go in immediately, instead he stood there staring at me a fond smile on his face. I shifted a little uncomfortably wondering if I still had vomit on my face.

"You look good Leah, you look happy, I'm glad," Sam said sincerely and I smiled at him.

"Thanks Sam," I said then I pointed to the door, "now get in there, Em needs you."

Sam tilted his head to me and then ran up the stairs and into the house. I stood there watching him go in and then I flipped out my cell and called my husband.

"Jake, come and save me before I throw up on myself again," I demanded grumpily, staring down at my dress that was stained with vomit. Why did this have to happen to me?

"I love it when you talk dirty," Jake replied chuckling on the other end of the phone and I growled into it.

"Save me now, I'm at the midwife's in La Push and I am contemplating never giving birth," I threatened glaring down at my stomach.

"I'm on my way honey," Jake said quickly and then he added, "You will be birthing."

"Never!" I screamed into the phone and he laughed and hung up. I pouted and went to sit on the steps to wait for him impatiently. Worst day ever.

Later that night Rachel called to tell us that Emily had a boy, they called him Levi. We went and visited the next day, he was gorgeous. Dark skin, dark hair, and a cute, tiny face. After seeing him, I started really looking forward to giving birth, but I dreaded it as well. The one thing that kept me going was the imagination of what my own children would look like. I couldn't wait to see them.

AN: Hurray Blackwater baby!! Or babies as it were LOL. Next chapter there will be surprises and the birthing.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 16 – The Birthing…I never want to do this again!

Since the house was getting crowded with me and Jacob living at the Cullen's and Seth there constantly as well, Jasper and Alice decided to take a two month long holiday and Edward and Bella decided to go with them, probably to rekindle their romance. Rosalie stayed to be with me which I was grateful for and Emmett stayed to make sure that, "She-wolf doesn't castrate poor innocent Jacob," as he had put it chuckling. Renesmee and Nahuel visited us nearly daily. They were living in a cottage much like Bella and Edward's close by. The cottage had been their wedding gift.

I was two months along and sitting out on the porch in a rocking chair when I realized that I hadn't seen Renesmee in nearly a week. That was strange. Her and Nahuel came by constantly.

"Rose!" I called out and Rosalie came running out of the house at full speed.

"What's wrong?" she asked worriedly and I rolled my eyes at her concern. Sure I looked like a balloon but according to Carlisle I still had at least a month left. Rosalie kept acting like I would start dropping babies any second.

"Have you heard from Ness?" I asked her and Rosalie frowned and shook her head.

I bit my lower lip then eased myself out of the rocking chair reluctantly.

"I might go for a stroll to their cottage to stretch my legs."

"Want me to come?" Rose said unsurely and I shook my head. Rose and Emmett were scheduled to go hunting today and I knew she hadn't been in a while.

"Naaa, I'll be fine," I encouraged her and Rosalie flashed me a smile and then ran back inside to go find Emmett.

I waddled down the stairs and then started trekking to Nahuel and Ness's. As soon as I reached the cottage I knew something was wrong. I knocked urgently on the door but there was no response so I tried the handle. It was locked.

"Ness! Ness are you in there?" I called out desperately and I heard a muffled sound coming from inside.

Panicked I glared at the front door before I kicked it open and the door broke off the hinges and crashed to the floor. My eyes urgently searched the cottage for any signs of Ness and I breathed a sigh of relief when I saw her curled up on the couch not moving just staring at a point on the wall. She didn't look good at all, and she didn't smell good either. She smelt like she hadn't bathed in ages. I approached her cautiously.

"Ness, honey, what's going on?" I asked taking step by step and Ness looked over at me. Her eyes were dead and devoid of life. Her face was gaunt and her eyes were black. She clearly had not been hunting in a long time.

"Nahuel left Leah, he said that he couldn't stand by and watch," Ness whispered in a choked voice and I frowned at her words stopping my advance. There was something off about her, I couldn't work it out.

"Watch what Ness?"

"Watch me die," Ness said sadly and then she slowly got to her feet and I gasped at the sight of her enlarged stomach. She looked about the same size as I was. She was carrying a hybrid baby, hers and Nahuel's. I felt a rage rise in me. Nahuel left her here to suffer alone; I would kill him if I ever saw him again. I couldn't believe I hadn't noticed her stomach before. I thought back to all the times I had seen her and realized she had always been wearing baggy dresses. I couldn't believe I had been so caught up in myself that I didn't see what had happened to her.

"Why didn't you call Carlisle or me or Jake?" I said forcing Ness to sit down again as I placed a comforting arm around her shoulder and she nuzzled into me, starved for affection.

"When Nahuel left I just...I didn't have the strength to get up," Ness whispered and I kissed the top of her head as my hand reached for my cell.

"Its okay honey," I replied dialing Rosalie's number and Ness just sighed with relief.

*****************

Ness was sitting beside me on the couch sipping a cup of blood that Carlisle had taken from work. She was starting to look better. Rose and I had given her a bath and changed her clothes. Rosalie was pacing, Emmett was uncharacteristically silent. Jake was standing by the window muttering to himself and Seth was sitting on the lounge with Ness between us, a warm arm around Ness's shoulders. Esme was fluffing pillows making sure Ness was comfortable and Carlisle was examining her enlarged belly.

"How long have you been pregnant?" Carlisle asked pushing the bump lightly. There were a few light bruises on her stomach but nothing like there had been on Bella.

"I found out about two months ago, I only told Nahuel last week or the week before," Ness said slowly and Carlisle gave her a calm smile.

"Two months, nearly three, that's good, your pregnancy is going at a slower rate than your mother's pregnancy but faster than a human's," Carlisle pondered the implication and we all fell silent taking in the information. There was a good chance that the baby was more human than vampire and probably wouldn't hurt Ness, but there was also the chance that the baby would hurt her. It would be a dangerous risk if Ness wanted to take it.

"So what do you want to do about the baby Ness?" Rosalie asked the question that everyone wanted to know and all eyes turned to Ness who had that stubborn look in her eyes that Bella had when she was pregnant. We all knew her answer before she spoke. She was her mother's daughter for sure.

"I want to keep it."

"Ness you could die," Jake blurted out worry written all over his face but Ness just shrugged.

"I don't care, this is a part of Nahuel and me, I won't destroy it," she said strongly and her eyes met mine then Rosalie's. She knew we wouldn't let anyone take her choice away and she was right. Rosalie and I would defend her choice.

"This pregnancy should be different to your mothers, you were half vampire, and this child is a mixture, hopefully more human than vampire," Carlisle said softly and Jake let out a growl and punched his fist through the nearest wall and we all flinched, Esme most of all. She loved the house. I knew Jake felt awful. Ness was like his little sister, knowing that someone hurt her made him furious. I looked over at Seth who shook his head sadly.

"I'm going to kill that half leech bastard," Jake swore angrily and Ness looked distressed.

"No Jake please, I understand, he knows that the mother's don't survive, he doesn't want to see me die giving birth," Ness tried to explain to us and Rosalie sniffed haughtily, clearly in agreement with Jake.

"That doesn't excuse him for just abandoning you like he did," Rosalie retorted and Ness looked down at her hands as she spoke,

"He grew up thinking that he killed his mother and now he thinks he has killed me."

The front door opened and Edward and Bella came running in. I was grateful they were here now, as they were still supposed to be away for another couple of weeks. Alice must have told them to come home after seeing Ness was pregnant. Edward knew as soon as he entered the room hearing our thoughts but Bella was still clueless.

"We got back as quickly as we could, Alice said Nessie needed us," Bella was explaining herself and then she turned to look at Ness and her hand flew to her mouth in shock, "Oh god."  
Bella raced to Ness and I wiggled out of the way so that mother could comfort her daughter. Edward was standing there frozen like a statue staring at his pregnant daughter, his face angry. I could tell he knew that Nahuel had left her from our thoughts. He looked like he was ready to jump on the next plane to Brazil to murder Nahuel.

"You're not far off the mark," Edward muttered to me trying to keep his temper in check and I frowned at him like I would a naughty child.

"Don't you do anything stupid Edward Cullen, your only job right now is to be here for your little girl," I threatened him and Edward breathed in deeply trying to reign in his anger and then he nodded and approached Ness and Bella. Seth moved aside and Edward and Bella held Ness in their arms and Ness started to cry, tears of happiness that her parents were there. Seth came over and put an arm around my shoulders and I leaned over and laid my head on his shoulder.

Emmett and Jacob were whispering to each other in the corner. I was of a mind to go over there and find out what they were talking about when they broke apart.

"Bells where is that passport you got me?" Jake demanded and it dawned on me what they were planning. I couldn't say that I disagreed with their plan. Seth frowned with concern.

"Where are you going?" Bella asked unsurely as Ness gripped her arm worriedly and Jake and Emmett looked at each other.

"To South America to bring Nahuel back."

*******************

After much discussion, Emmett, Jake and Seth had been the ones chosen to go to Brazil to try and get Nahuel to come back. I would have gone as I wanted to harm Nahuel but since I was pregnant it was out of the question. Edward too tried to leave but it was decided that Edward should stay home as he would be assisting Carlisle with both deliveries and there was still things he had to study about childbirth. Ness was moved to the main house and Bella decided to share the room with her so that she could be close to Ness. Jasper and Alice sent us word that they were already in Brazil tracking Nahuel down.

Emmett, Jake and Seth were packed and ready to leave that day. Luckily Seth had a passport from when Emmett had surprised him with a trip to Australia for his birthday a couple of years ago. Jake pulled me aside while Emmett was saying his goodbyes to Rosalie.

"I'll stay if you want," Jake said softly his large hands caressing my belly and I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed his cheek lovingly.

"Jake you are doing the right thing, bring Nahuel back, just be back in time for the birth or you're a dead man," I whispered darkly and Jake chuckled kissing me on the lips.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world," Jake assured me lovingly, then he kissed me again and then once more, "Love you Lee."

"Love you too," I murmured into his mouth and Jake's arms wrapped around me tightly.

"Enough of that, your children are going to be scarred for life," Emmett's loud voice bellowed as Jake was roughly pulled away from me and stuffed into Emmett's jeep. I pouted and folded my arms over my chest as Rosalie came to stand beside me shaking her head.

We watched the boys drive away on their mission and I knew we were both hoping that they could find Nahuel and bring him back. Ness had no will to live without him, and having that outlook when you were about to give birth was not a good thing.

*********************

It was a month later when I woke up in the middle of the night to find my bed wet and a pain going through my belly. I screamed and immediately I had Bella, Rosalie and Esme standing around me. Ah…there were pros to living with a family of vampires who never slept.

"Leah your water broke," Bella was telling me as I moaned weakly, the pain subsiding for a moment and my mood went straight to one of irritation.

"Really?" I asked sarcastically and Bella just smiled down at me well used to my bitching by now. Carlisle pushed through the gaggle of ladies.

"Ok Leah lets have a look," Carlisle said pulling up a chair to the end of my bed and I sat in the position Carlisle had taught me and Carlisle examined me, "ok not too long now at all."

Suddenly another scream rang out through the house and Bella, Rosalie and Esme disappeared in a flash. It was Ness. She must have gone into labour as well. I looked at Carlisle's face and saw the tortured look. He didn't know whether to stay with me or go to Ness.

"Carlisle, this will be a standard birth, Edward can take care of me, Ness needs a proper doctor in case anything goes wrong," I said to Carlisle quickly and Carlisle frowned. He knew I was right. Chances are Ness' baby was going to try and claw through Ness' stomach, Carlisle needed to be there to perform a caesarean before the baby even thought about it.

"Are you sure?" he asked and I nodded through a painful contraction.

"I'm positive."

"Bless you Leah," Carlisle said placing a cool hand on my forehead before disappearing from the room. I screamed as another contraction came and went.

"Oh Leah thank you..." Edward was saying as he came running into the room to attend to me and I pushed myself up on my elbows to glare at him.

"You better have brought drugs with you," I growled at him darkly and when Edward held up a huge epidural needle I smiled at him and lay back on the bed obediently. Edward calmly rolled me onto the side and I felt a pain as he pushed the needle in and then the delightful numbing sensation. Ahh, life was good. I turned onto my back again and Edward retreated to the end of my bed to check my dilation.

"Where's Rose?" I asked feeling kind of awkward to have Edward Cullen looking at my private area. With Carlisle it didn't feel weird because he was a doctor for a living, with Edward, it was a little more uncomfortable since he looked like a seventeen year old kid.

"Last time with Bella she nearly couldn't help herself, she thought it would be safer for you and the babies to stay outside," Edward explained apologetically and I frantically looked at the door to my room where I knew Rosalie must have been standing.

"Rose, please I need you," I called out, my voice shaking and Rose entered the room her arms across her chest.

"I'm here you big baby," she said dryly and I laughed through the pain of the next contraction. Rose came and grasped my hand, sitting beside my bed.

"Rose are you sure?" Edward asked her and Rose shrugged looking down at me smirking.

"I don't eat dog remember?"

As I lay there, holding onto Rosalie's hand and watched Edward fiddling around readying himself for the delivery my thoughts went immediately to Jacob. I wished he was here. I hoped that he was safe wherever he was. I started to feel depressed. I wanted Jacob here with me; I wanted my Jacob with me.

"Lee!" Jacob burst into the room performing a perfect 'Jacob entrance' and my heart burst at the sight of him. He raced to my side and nearly knocked Edward down, much to Edward's annoyance. I touched Jake's face in awe; I couldn't believe he was here. I felt like I was dreaming.

"You're just in time," I said then grimaced as a contraction came. I was breathing hard for a few moments but this was shorter than the others. The delivery time was getting closer.

"Thank Alice for that," Jake replied stroking my hair off my wet forehead adoringly.

"I will, right after I pass through four babies the size of watermelons through a hole the size of a peanut," I snapped at him grumpily and Jake laughed and kissed my head. His mood was such that nothing I said could upset him.

"Ok Leah, next contraction, let's start pushing," Edward advised and I gripped Jake and Rosalie's hands tightly and readied myself. A contraction came and I groaned and pushed as hard as I could. A couple of pushes later I heard it. A baby crying, my baby. I pushed myself up onto my elbows again to look at Edward.

"It's a boy," he informed me smiling as he passed the baby to Rosalie who started to wash him. The baby protested at the water and started screaming louder. Jake hurried over to hold him as soon as Rosalie wrapped him up and Jake looked over at me smiling proudly, tears running down his face as he glanced down at our son.

"He's perfect Lee," Jake said in a choked voice and I reached out my arms for Jake to give me my firstborn but Edward tapped my leg calling for my attention.

"You aren't finished yet Leah, three more to go," Edward reminded me and as a contraction came again I groaned and pushed.  
When my second child was born Edward had grinned at me holding him up for me to get a look at before handing him over to Rosalie.

"Another boy," he informed us and I glanced at Jake grimly.

"There better be a girl somewhere in there," I threatened him referring to the two babies left in my stomach and Jake chuckled placing our first child in my arms. Jake had been right, he was perfect. Dark skin, tiny hands that clutched my fingers, and tufts of dark hair.

"Can we name him Harry?" I asked and Jake nodded. He knew that naming a child after my late father was very important to me. Harry ceased his crying and yawned.

"Leah again, get ready," Edward said urgently and Jake took Harry from me and placed him in one of the four cots that Charlie had made for me and brought to the house.

Hours later Edward placed my last child in my arms gently and I breathed a sigh of relief. I never wanted to do that again. Ever.

"I've got to go check on Nessie," Edward said quickly and Jake and I nodded. Edward had been so patiently caring for us; I could only imagine how worried he was for his only daughter.

"Of course," I said worriedly and Edward nodded and disappeared. Rosalie touched my face gently whispering congratulations, then she grinned at Jacob before drifting away to give me and Jacob some time alone with our new children.

I shifted to the edge of my bed as Jacob laid our other three children next to me, while I held onto the youngest. Harry, Ephraim, Abigail and Esther. Lucky for Jacob we had girls, two of them. They were all so perfect. They were my miracles.

"I love you Leah Black," Jacob whispered kissing my lips lightly.

"I love you too Jacob Black," I replied surely smiling up at him and we both stared down at our children in awe when a thought struck me, "Did Nahuel come back?"

"Yeah, we 'convinced' him," Jake growled punching his fist into his hand and I glowered at him.

"Jacob Black…" I started my lecture and Jake reached over and placed a hand over my mouth.

"Just joking Leah, once we told Huilen that Nahuel had left Nessie pregnant he got an earful from her and was ordered to come home," Jacob explained and I sighed with relief, "he was truly frightened that the baby would kill her, he just couldn't bear to see it."

I frowned at Jacob. He better not tell me he was feeling sorry for the half bastard.

"Hey momma and poppa wolf, can we see the babies?" Alice popped her head in with Jasper close behind and Emmett pushed past them both not even waiting for our reply to come and inspect the kids.

"Sure come on in," I said dryly and Alice ran over and scooped Abigail up in her arms immediately kissing her face gently. Emmett had already picked up Ephraim and was talking to him, whispering about football games that they would watch together. Jake kissed my head and whispered he was going to check on Ness and I nodded wanting to hear how she was. Obviously it was good news or Alice and Emmett and Jasper wouldn't look so happy.

Jasper stood there a little uncomfortable in the doorway and I gestured for him to come over to my bedside which he did hesitantly.

"Come on Jasper, there's plenty to go around," I joked nodding at the two babies left and Jasper slowly leant forward and gazed down at them in awe.

"They are amazing Leah, you should be so proud," Jasper said in wonder his hand reaching out to touch Harry's face gently and Harry stirred but didn't wake up.

I lifted Harry into my arms and then held him out to Jasper. Jasper looked scared but gingerly accepted the bundle into his arms, pleased when Harry didn't cry. Rosalie pushed through to my bedside and when I nodded she picked up Esther and held her close, cooing to her lovingly.

As I watched Rosalie, Emmett, Alice and Jasper cuddle my children I knew that no other children in the world would have aunts and uncles who loved them as much as these four people did. Jacob came back into the room and sat next to me on my bed, an arm around my shoulder so I could rest my head on his chest.

"How is Ness?" I asked, yawning a little. God I was tired. Pushing out babies was tough work.

"Good, Carlisle gave her a c-section, they have a baby girl, you will never guess what they named her," Jake said stroking my hair gently and I twisted my head to look up at him curiously.

"What?"

"Well you know how Bella likes to add two names together?" Jake said wincing a little and I rolled my eyes. Poor Ness.

"Oh god, is it Rose and Bella's name, Rosella or something, or is it Jasper and Emmett, Jammett?" I laughed at the absurdity and the others chuckled but they were all watching me waiting for my reaction.

"Close, Ness decided to add your name and my name together," Jake dropped the bombshell and my mouth dropped open. My name and Jake's name? What sort of name would come out of that? It was flattering of course.

"What? How would that even work?" I asked in disbelief and Jake paused dramatically before revealing the name.

"Jaylah."

I was quiet for a moment taking it in. Jaylah. I liked it.

"Oh…well…that's not too bad, it's actually a really nice name," I agreed yawning again and Jake rubbed my back.

"You tired Lee?" he asked and I nodded, "you should rest."

"But the babies…" I protested weakly and Rosalie came over and pushed me to lie down gently.

"It's ok Leah, we will look after them," she assured me and I smiled gratefully as they disappeared from the room leaving me and Jake alone.

Jake looked unsure whether to stay or to leave and I clutched his hand.

"Stay," I begged and Jake lay down before pulling me so that I could lie back onto his chest.

I snuggled into him and closed my eyes drifting to sleep moments later.

AN: Hurray babies!!! I love babies!!! Especially Jake and Leah babies……


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 17 – It's the start of a new life

The next day I woke up to find that Jake was gone, but next to my bed were three cribs with my three tiny children sleeping. I laughed silently at their outfits, careful not to wake them. Alice must have had them specially made; their jumpsuits had their names embroidered on them. It was easier to tell them apart when I wasn't weary. Harry was the biggest, and had a full head of hair. Ephraim was missing, I assumed Jake had him. Abigail had a pinched face and long eyelashes, and Esther was the smallest and had her fist in her mouth. I sat here watching them sleep then I carefully wiggled off the bed and went on the search for Jake. I found him in Rosalie and Emmett's room. Rosalie and Jacob were both in there facing the bed with their backs to the door, both were hunched over Ephraim. It took a moment for me to realise what it was they were doing.

"That's right, then pull the flap up and attach it to the bottom part, no not too tight," Rosalie was saying and I leant against the door for a better view and saw Jake trying to put a nappy on Ephraim who was giving his lungs a good work out, clearly not liking being so cold and naked. Jake pushed down the last flap and looked at Rosalie for approval and she smiled.

"Good work mutt," she said to him and Jake grinned at her before he started to put Ephraim's tiny limbs into his jumpsuit.  
Rosalie turned as she noticed my scent and hurried over to me.

"You shouldn't be walking around," she scolded me and I waved her away.

"I'm fine," I assured her and Jake finished dressing Ephraim and picked him up gently snuggling him into the crook of his arm.

"Good cos I invited the packs over," Jake informed us and Ephraim settled down, enjoying his father's warmth. Jake came over to me and kissed my head before adding, "They wanted to see the pups."

"You are calling our children 'the pups?'," I asked in disbelief and Jake shrugged.

"It's easier than saying 'the quadruplets'."

I couldn't argue with him there.

"Whatever, when are they getting here?" I demanded and there was a loud knock on the door downstairs.

"Now," Jake said then he disappeared with Ephraim to answer the door. I couldn't help but think the Cullen's would be relieved when we left, then they would have a house that wasn't full of shape-shifters all the time.

Rose helped me maneuver back to my bed and I lay down obediently waiting to be fawned over. I gestured for Rose to come and sit by my bed. I needed support.

"You did good Leah, they are just...perfect little miracles," Rosalie whispered to me and I nudged her jokingly.

"Stop trying to make me cry, you know I'm hormonal," I retorted and Rose laughed. Her tinkling laughter must have woken Abigail who opened her eyes and looked around. Her eyes were dark brown, and those eyelashes made her look like a tiny little doll.

"Leah!" Seth came bumbling in followed by Embry and Quil. I frowned thinking for sure Rachel and Emily would have come to see me and Quil seemed to see my confusion.

"Jake said it would be best if we went in a couple at a time so we didn't overwhelm you," Quil explained and I was thankful for that. Seth didn't even really look at me; he was too busy fawning over the sleeping babies. Abigail must have thought he was entertaining as her hand reached out to grab Seth's finger and then she promptly stuck it in her mouth.

"Can I pick her up Leah?"

"Uncle Seth you don't need to ask, neither does Uncle Quil or Uncle Embry," I assured them and I saw Quil and Embry look a little startled but I just smiled at them. Those two boys were like my brothers, it only made sense they would be uncles to our brood.

Quil came forward and picked up Harry who awoke, infuriated by the rough treatment and Quil blushed embarrassed holding Harry out for me to take but I shook my head.

"You made him cry, he is your problem," I chuckled at Quil's expense and Rosalie took pity on him and guided his arms into a cradle. Harry felt more comfortable and stopped crying, although his nearly black eyes were glaring up at Quil.

"Why did I get left with the girl?" Embry complained and he peered into the cot, and I watched as Esther opened her eyes sleepily and then her eyes locked with Embry's. Embry just gazed down at her stupefied and it took me a couple of seconds to realize what was happening. Embry Call imprinted on my daughter. I started laughing and Embry wrenched his eyes back to me; he looked scared. Seth and Quil were looking back from Embry to Esther and back again suddenly picking up on what had happened.

"Leah, I didn't mean to," Embry apologized almost stuttering and I just laughed harder. I could do worse than Embry Call for a future son-in-law. I knew Embry had desperately wanted to imprint, and if Esther made him happy and he made her happy then I had nothing against him. Like I said, I could do worse than Embry Call.

"Relax Call, I know better than anyone imprinting is unexpected, and when she is old enough if you make her happy, then you are welcome to her," I told him grinning and Embry relaxed until I added with narrowed eyes, "But you better keep a respectable distance till she are twenty-five."  
Rosalie and Seth chuckled and Embry looked devastated at having to wait that long. Quil just patted him on the back with understanding. He still had a couple of years left to wait for Claire so he could sympathize with Embry. Quil's eyebrows suddenly disappeared into his hairline as he realized something.

"Jake is gonna flip when he finds out, here," Quil dumped Harry in Rosalie's arms and raced away laughing, clearly to tell Jacob the news. Embry moved to follow him but then he turned back to look at Esther longingly and stopped, as though he couldn't leave.

"Pick her up, Jake can't hurt you while you're holding her," I reminded Embry winking at him.

"You're the best Leah," Embry said thankfully, very carefully picking up Esther and cradling her in his strong arms. Esther didn't cry at all, she seemed as taken with Embry as he did with her.

"You know you seem a lot mellower, it's a bit frightening," Rosalie mused her eyes on me. Clearly she and everyone else were expecting me to go into a rage that Embry had imprinted on Esther, but all I could think about was Esther being happy. And if that meant Embry then I wanted her to have him.

"I think some 'maternal' instinct activated, I just can't get angry at something that would make my child happy," I replied shrugging calmly and then I groaned, "God I'm so peaceful I'm scaring myself."

Jake came running into the room, followed by Quil who was carrying Ephraim, followed by everyone else who had come to visit me and the kids, all wanting to see what Jake would do. Paul and Rachel were there, with Sam and Emily who was holding baby Levi. Jake reached out to grab Embry but then saw Esther in his arms and hesitated, though his hands were clenching and unclenching.

"You have three seconds to put my baby girl back into her cot," Jake said through gritted teeth and I rolled my eyes. Clearly Jake hadn't got the 'paternal' memo about wanting what's best for our daughter.

"Jake honey," I tried to interrupt but Jake never took his gaze off Embry.

"Three seconds," Jake repeated and Embry meekly put Esther back, whereby Esther immediately started crying. Clearly she did not like being separated from Embry anymore than he liked being  
separated from her.

"Please don't break him Jake, Esther needs him," I impressed on Jake as I picked up the crying baby and nursed her lovingly. Jake looked over at me and I saw him calm instantly at the sight of me and his daughter. I think he finally picked up that Embry was a good thing.

"Fine, but you and I need to talk," Jake said grabbing Embry's shoulder and hauling him out of the room. Jake led Embry down the hall but we could all hear his lecture.

"You are to keep all thoughts of my daughter pure at all times, and I am in your head so I will know," Jake was saying ominously and Rachel frowned pushing the boys aside so she could come into the room.

"What the heck just happened?" she demanded her hands on her hips and Seth, Rosalie, Quil and me burst into laughter.

***************************

Rachel, Paul, Emily and Sam stayed for a while then left. Sam seemed a lot better; he had his arm around Emily and stared down at Levi like he was his world. I think with Levi's birth everything for Sam came together. Hopefully he had forgotten all about me. We didn't mention Nessie and Nahuel and their new baby at all. We were worried about their reaction, especially Sam's; he was always so intent on keeping an eye on any threats to La Push. Not that Jaylah was a threat, but Sam being Sam, he would see her as one we were sure. I still had yet to see Jaylah and Nessie, and I was out of my mind with worry. Sue and Charlie came up just after the others left, so there was only Seth, Quil, Rosalie and myself left with Sue and Charlie. Embry and Jake had come back and they were friends again.

Now that Sue was here I decided to duck out and see Nessie and Jaylah, there were heaps of people around to handle the pups. God, I couldn't believe I was calling them the pups now. I made my way to Ness's room but came across Nahuel first. He was sitting in the hallway just staring at the opposite wall. I meant to ignore him, but he got to his feet and took my hand. I wrenched it away with a growl.

"Please Leah I know you are angry at me..."

"Angry doesn't even begin to explain the way I feel about you," I spat at him hatefully and Nahuel winced at my words. I was whispering as I didn't want Ness to hear us fighting.

"I hate myself as much as you do, probably more," Nahuel said softly, and then his voice broke as he added, "Nessie nearly died."  
I stood there is shock. No one had told me that.

"But she and Jaylah are ok?" I asked.

"Yes," he replied and I sighed with relief.

"That is all that matters, how I feel about you and what you did doesn't matter," I said trying to push past him but Nahuel blocked my way. His eyes were staring into mine, begging me to understand.

"Please Leah, I know it will be hard for you to understand, but I was scared, I was scared that I had killed her, the love of my life. I went away angry with her for not telling me until it was too late, but after a while I decided to seek out my father and my sisters, it took me a long time to find them and imagine my surprise to see my sister with a baby, she had a second generation child, nearly like mine and Nessie's, and to see my sister alive after the birth, I found hope for Nessie. I was on my way back when Jacob and the others caught up with me," Nahuel explained and I crossed my arms across my chest glaring at him.

"So I am meant to forgive you because you were coming back?" I asked him sarcastically and Nahuel bowed his head in shame.

"No, I know forgiveness will take along time to achieve, but I just wanted you to understand," Nahuel said softly and I sighed.

"I do understand to a point, I won't hate you Nahuel because I know it would hurt Ness if I did, but from now on you better prove yourself to be a decent husband to her," I said getting into Nahuel's face and poking him in the chest. Nahuel took my lecturing without complaint.

"I will not fail her again," Nahuel swore to me and I looked over at him and hoped what he was saying was true.

"Good."

***********************

Ness did not look good at all. She seemed to be sleeping; there was bruises under her eyes and bandages all around her stomach. Bella was sitting by her beside and Edward was standing behind Bella. He came over to greet me when I entered.

"How is she?" I asked coming over to her side and stroking her hair gently. She looked so fragile. Nahuel slipped into the room behind me and stood immobile in a corner.

"Doing well, Carlisle was nearly too late, as soon as the labour started Jaylah was trying to emerge, Carlisle managed to get Jaylah out, and closed Nessie back up, her vampire half is regenerating her body, she has healed a lot since the birth, just a little bit more to go," Edward said, his voice calm and relaxed. I couldn't believe he was acting so calm when he nearly lost Ness.

"Why didn't the others tell me it was this bad?" I asked as my eyes start to tear up.

"Nessie didn't want us to tell you, she didn't want you to worry," Bella said placing a comforting hand on my arm when Ness stirred and opened her eyes.

"Leah," Ness whispered and I took her hand.

"Ness, how are you feeling?" I asked and Ness smiled weakly at me, a hint of pride in her smile.

"I did it Leah, have you seen her?" Ness asked excitedly and I shook my head.

"No not yet," I admitted and Ness looked around for Bella.

"Mother," Ness called to Bella who disappeared from the room and then returned cradling a tiny bundle.

Bella handed me my half namesake and I gazed down at her tiny little body. She was beautiful. Her eyes were wide and bright blue, and there was thin bronze coloured hair on her head, her cheeks were pink and chubby. She looked, just wonderful.

"She is lovely Ness," I gushed kissing her little forehead and Ness moved so that she was in a sitting position and Nahuel came to help her. She glanced up at Nahuel and beamed up at him, adoring that he was there. She looked like she was getting better by the minute. I looked over at Edward who nodded to confirm that I was right.

"She isn't growing at all, Carlisle says it's a good sign that she will grow at a normal human rate," Ness revealed and I put Jaylah in her arms and Ness kissed her daughter lovingly. That was good news. Jaylah would have the normal life Ness never had.

Suddenly Jacob burst into the room holding Ephraim who was screaming his lungs out.

"Leah, he won't stop, make him stop," Jake begged and I took Ephraim from him and snuggled him to my breast rolling my eyes at Jake.

"Get better soon Ness," I said to her over Ephraim's loud crying and Ness just laughed as I disappeared from the room.

***********************

Nine months later…

"You better hurry up Lee, he is hungry," Rosalie called to me as I padded down the stairs to do up a bottle for him. I could hear the baby screaming his head off; obviously upset his food wasn't ready sooner. Even though technically Rosalie wasn't allowed in La Push, she still came to visit me at home every other day. The packs knew the Cullen's scents and had gotten lax in chasing them out of La Push since they always came back the next day.

Rosalie screamed from the other room and my heart felt like it stopped. I raced as fast as I could to the nursery to see Rosalie standing there a relaxed look on her face.

"What the hell Rose?" I demanded, furious that she had scared me out of my wits.

"Sorry, the baby phased and scared me, I didn't know babies could phase," Rose said shrugging her shoulders and I stared at her in shock.

"What?"

I looked down and saw a tiny little wolf puppy sleeping in Rose's arms. I stared at the puppy dumbly for a few moments before I started to laugh.

"Ok funs over, where is my son?" I asked and Rose rolled her eyes.

"I'm not joking Leah, he just phased," Rose explained and I was about to tell her that this was not a funny joke when the puppy in Rose's arms shifted, "Oh."

We both watched as the puppy phased back into a nine month old infant and yawn widely. It was Harry, the oldest of them, but only by minutes.

"Damn," I swore looking down at him and Rosalie nodded.

"I know."

"Jake, he took Abby and Esther into Forks," I breathed worriedly and Rosalie tossed her phone at me. I dialed Jake's number urgently and waiting impatiently for him to pick up.

"Jake," I said as soon as he picked up and I heard Jake laugh and tell Esther not to touch something.

"Hey babe," Jake greeted me finally and I spoke in a rush, my tone urgent,

"Jake you have to bring Abby and Esther home right now."

"What why?" Jake asked alarmed and I looked over at Harry worriedly.

"Harry just phased," I revealed.

"What? But he's only a baby," Jake protested and I rolled my eyes.

"I know that, Abby and Esther might phase accidentally too, bring them home now," I commanded and I could hear Jake struggling as he picked up the two girls.

"Okay we are on our way," he said hurriedly into the phone then he asked, "What about Ephraim?"

Damn it, that was the problem with having four children, sometimes you forget to account for all of them.

"He is with my mom and Charlie," I said quickly and then I paused thinking, "well I figured as long as he doesn't get upset he won't phase, Harry was starving, he probably got upset and the anger brought on the phasing."

Jake whispered that he loved me and then I heard the dial tone. I glanced over at Rose with relief when my home phone rang and I picked it up breathlessly.

"Leah honey you better come over," my mom said, her voice strained and my heart felt cold with fear.

"What's wrong?" I asked tightly and Sue sighed.

"Ephraim phased in front of Charlie," she said simply and I panicked, I started heading for the car. I knew Rose would watch Harry while I was gone.

"How is Ephraim?" I asked worriedly and Sue gave a dry laugh.

"Fine, he phased back straight away and laughed but Charlie…" Sue broke off and I frowned as I jumped into the car Rose and Alice had bought me as a 'happy birthing of four children' present. It was a land cruiser, big enough for our big family.

"Is he okay?" I asked Sue who sighed deeply.

"He's asking questions Leah, he wants to know everything."

*********************

I called Jake on the way to mom and Charlie's and had him stop by to help me explain what was happening to Charlie. I felt a bit wrong revealing to Charlie that his daughter had become a vampire but he was adamant to know everything. Surprisingly he didn't laugh at our explanation like I thought he would but he had seen Jake phase into a wolf so I guess Bella being a vampire was a possibility. We didn't go into the two separate packs debacle; we just explained that some of the men in La Push became shape shifters, protectors of humankind.

"So all your giant friends are all shape-shifters? Sam Uley, Quil and Embry and the rest of them?" Charlie asked for clarification and we both nodded. Sue was holding Esther who was sleeping quietly, Abby was being held by Jake and I had Ephraim.

"And the Cullen's are vampires and they turned Bella into a vampire, and Nessie is a half vampire which is why she grew so fast?" Charlie continued very calm and we nodded again and he continued, "And shape shifters and vampire are mortal enemies?"

"Except for the Cullen's yes," I said nodding and Charlie gave a deep sigh sinking back into his armchair.

"Ok," he said finally smiling and Jake and I glanced at each other then Sue who shrugged. We all stood there looking down at Charlie who just smiled up at us.

"Charlie you are taking this surprisingly well," Jake said and we all just kept staring at him like he was suddenly going to jump up and start screaming and pulling out his hair.

"I had my own suspicions, I just needed them confirmed," Charlie admitted and Ephraim wiggled in my arms and I put him down so that he could stand beside Charlie's chair. The pups were all starting to stand and Harry had given a couple of tries at walking. The others would hold onto our fingers and walk with us. Rose and Alice had taken photo after photo of them attempting to walk. Charlie looked down at Ephraim then picked him up looking at him closely.

"If you feel uncomfortable with the kids around I won't dump them with you guys anymore," I said thinking that was why Charlie was staring at him so intently but Charlie looked shocked at my words.

"Oh no, I love having the kids around, please don't stop bringing them here," Charlie said sitting Ephraim on his lap and Ephraim giggled and bounced up and down, and Charlie looked down at Ephraim fondly as he added, "Although we might have to buy some chew toys to keep them occupied while they are wolves."

We laughed thinking Charlie was making a joke but he was quite serious.

"I'm not joking, Ephraim ripped up the side of my armchair," Charlie said earnestly and we just started laughing more.

AN: Ah ha, a baby imprint!! LOL. There will be one more before the end of the story. don'tcallmeLeeLee: I have actually been considering writing a sequel about the pups and when they grow up. I have a couple of ideas already, but it will mostly be based around Abby and Ephraim. Abby who loves shopping and vampires, and of course fun loving and the family's mini psychiatrist (just for Heartsong). And Ephraim who will definitely love sports and be sort of a hopeless romantic. The pups won't get older than two years I think in this story. So if/when I write the sequel, they will be teenagers and the Cullen's will have moved away to Alaska. Although they will all definitely be a part of the story.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 18 – Imprint Love Zombies, Gotta Love Them

Jake, Seth, Quil, Rosalie, Emmett, Edward and I stood in the woods staring down at the pups who were curiously staring at their surroundings, all very human looking. Yesterday Harry had phased and we were waiting to see if Harry phased again or if the others would phase. Nothing had happened as yet. Abby was annoyed at being forced to sit on the dirty forest floor; she held her arms out to Rosalie, the one person she knew could not resist picking her up. Edward couldn't hear the pup's thoughts which he said was strange. With Jaylah he had already started hearing little snippets of her thoughts, simple ones like mom, dad etc. Ephraim was sitting next to a well behaved Esther holding her hand and they were both looking at each other, like they were having a silent conversation. Harry was sitting quietly, completely calm. His nearly black eyes were fixed on his dad who was leaning against a tree, arms folded across his chest.

_His broad, sexy, well defined, Jacob chest_.

"Can we focus on the pups here?" Edward asked clearing his through and when I blushed bright red, Edward rolled his eyes smirking. Jacob looked from Edward and back to me wondering what the joke was.

"Ok, you guys phase and see if the pups imitate you," I said turning my back. I wouldn't have minded seeing Jake naked but I did care to see Seth and Quil in the buff. Embry went to visit his mother at the Makah Reservation. He knew it would hurt being away from Esther but he hadn't visited his mother in so long that he had to go. We called him everyday and I had Esther gurgle to him over the phone.

"You can turn Leah," Edward said and I turned back around to see three wolves where my husband, brother and friend once stood. The pups were staring at them in awe and then suddenly, Harry started shivering and then erupted into fur. Ephraim was quick to follow. Harry was the same colour as his father but Ephraim was pure white in colour. Edward suddenly grabbed my arm.

"Jake can hear what the pups are saying, I can't hear them but Jake is telling me, he says it's amazing," Edward said, his voice intrigued. I felt my body start to shiver and Rosalie placed a hand on my shoulder trying to keep me calm.

"Careful Leah you don't want to phase do you?" Rosalie whispered and I shrugged thinking about it.

"I stopped phasing so I could possibly have children, I have my children now, I don't have a reason not to phase anymore, I want to be there for my kids, in everything they do, even phasing," I said nodding to affirm it and Rose stepped back smiling.

"Turn away boys," Rosalie said to everyone and everyone bar Jake and Emmett turned obediently. Rosalie turned on her husband glaring, "Turn or die."

As soon as Emmett turned I started shivering and felt the familiar feeling of phasing into a wolf come over me. As soon as I phased I was bombarded with thoughts.

_Welcome back sis_

_Hey honey_

_Mommy_

_Mommy_

My heart started to pound when I heard two tiny male voices. My sons. They bounded towards me and started licking my face and I laughed. I trotted around them, looking down at them through my wolf eyes. They were so perfect. I looked over at the girls and Abby was staring at us intently and then all of a sudden she too phased. I couldn't believe it. Esther clearly did not like being the odd one out as she easily phased as well. All four of the pups could phase, and quite easily it would seem.

_Mommy _

_Mommy_

The two girl's voices were so cute and high pitched. I showered them in licks and they responded jumping in and out of my legs. Abby coat was a dark brown, she was darker than any of us, but Esther was like a smaller version of me, grey fur.

_Lets take them for a run_, Jake suggested jumping around the boys who were quick to mimic him and Quil and Seth looked so excited that they would wet themselves. I looked over at Edward.

_We will meet you back at your house after; can you ask Alice to have some clothes ready?_ I thought up at Edward who smiled and gave me the thumbs up.

"Ok, have fun," Edward said then he whispered to Rosalie and Emmett who looked over at me and Jake.

"Can we come?" Rosalie asked and I knew she didn't want to miss out on anything with the pups. I wouldn't want her to. Edward didn't wait for me to think at him, he knew my thoughts already.

"Of course," Edward said and Rose and Emmett grinned at each other. Jake started running and Harry automatically began following him. Ephraim waited until Seth and Quil started running and he too joined the chase. Abby remained seated on the floor clearly not in the mood to be told what to do. She would be a handful. Rosalie bent over and patted her head roughly.

"Come on Abby, you aren't scared are you?" Rosalie taunted her and Abby started growling. I'm not sure she understood what Rosalie was saying but she understood the challenge.

_Aunt, run, _were Abby's two coherent thoughts and when Rosalie darted away Abby started chasing after her and Emmett chuckled racing after them. I made a note to remember to tell Rose that Abby called her Aunt, Rose would get a kick out of it. We always referred to Rose and the others as either Auntie or Uncle and it seemed like it was getting through to the pups.

Esther whined and moved around my paws. She was delicate, little Esther, not as boisterous as her brothers and sister. She was definitely a mummy's girl.

_Love you Esther_, I said licking her gently.

_Love mommy,_ came her coherent reply and I nuzzled her lovingly then started jogging away. Esther ran after me staying close to my side. I couldn't believe my beautiful pups could phase and talk. I knew we would take them out like this every day, it felt like I was closer to the pups than I could ever be in human form.

*********************

It was a week later when I received a frantic phone call from Rosalie. Jake and I had just put the pups down for a nap when she called.

"Sam's pack are coming, they found out about Jaylah," Rosalie spat into the phone and I punched Jake in the arm and gestured for him to listen to the phone call.

"What? How?" I asked and Rosalie sounded sad.

"Charlie, he and Sue ran into Emily and Sam at the grocery store, since Charlie knew Sam was a part of the pack he bragged about how he was so proud to be a great grandfather so young, Sam worked it out, his pack are on their way here, Rachel overheard Sam telling Paul," Rosalie said slowly and Jake grabbed the phone from me.

"Jaylah is harmless," he barked at into the phone at Rosalie, and she said something else, then she must have hung up. He threw the phone onto the couch and then he looked at me, "We have to prove it to them."

I nodded and then went about rounding up the pups. They were grumpy at being woken up, but they seemed to sense the urgency and weren't too rowdy as we piled them into the land cruiser. Not twenty minutes later we were standing on the porch waiting. Ness and Nahuel were inside with Jaylah, Esme and Bella chose to stay inside as well to watch over the pups. Edward, Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett and Carlisle were waiting with me, Jacob, Seth and Quil. Jake, Seth and Quil had towels wrapped around themselves and I was wrapped in a sheet. Embry had been chosen to meet Sam's pack and advise them that we wanted to discuss this calmly. I felt bad for Embry, he only just got back today from visiting his mother at the Makah Reservation and he was back in a war between packs.

Embry appeared from the woods flanked by Sam's pack and Jacob, Seth, Quil and I phased quickly, then stood waiting. Embry retreated to stand beside me and I nudged him with my head.

_Welcome back_, I greeted him warmly and Embry turned his wolf head to look at me.

_Some welcome_, Embry retorted trying to be funny.

Jacob and Sam approached each other and started butting head, their growls and snarls loud. Edward was passing on their conversation as he heard it.

"Jacob is telling Sam Jaylah is harmless, Sam doesn't believe him, Sam said that Nessie was safe because Jacob imprinted on her, but Jaylah has no such protection," Edward said through gritted teeth and I snarled. This was ridiculous. If Jaylah's half vampire parents turned out okay, Jaylah was sure to turn out just as good. Sam always was overcautious; perhaps becoming a parent had made him more so.

Then I heard it, the yelping and snarling of the pups. Harry came jumping out of one of the windows, quickly followed by Ephraim and then Abby and Esther. They were in wolf form and were making quite a ruckus. Sam's pack shifted uneasily at the sight. We hadn't told them that the children could phase already. Esme and Bella came running out of the house calling for them to come back, but the pups weren't paying attention. I could hear their simple thoughts.

_Protect_

_Mommy_

_Daddy_

_Bad_

Harry was the one leading them, he charged at Sam and I caught him in my teeth just in time. Seth reached out and batted Abby and Esther back behind him and Quil. Embry dashed forward and grabbed Ephraim by the scruff of his neck as I had Harry.

_Settle down_, I hollered in my head at the pups and Abby and Esther started whimpering and hiding behind Seth and Quil. Obviously this had not been their idea. Harry stopped his struggling and Ephraim followed. I knew who the leader was. Harry was turning out to be quite a pain in the read end; he was head strong, like me. Embry and I dumped our charges with Abby and Esther behind Seth and Quil. Esther was staring at Embry; she had never seen him before in wolf form. When Embry left to visit his mother he hadn't even known they could phase.

Esther and Embry stared at each other and then suddenly our whole pack felt it. Fate twisting, cords binding, and a euphoric feeling of complete happiness. It was overwhelming. Someone in our pack imprinted. I whipped my head around to look at Embry who was staring at Esther like she was his sun and moon as usual. Esther as well was staring up at him in wonder, like he was…her everything.

_A double imprint?_ Seth wondered and we were all stunned. Was this even possible?

_Holy mother, Esther imprinted back on me_, Embry whispered in his head and I was just shocked beyond all reason. My tiny, innocent baby girl had imprinted. Thank god it had been on the one who had imprinted on her first.

_Friend_, Esther thought dashing forward to sniff Embry's face curiously. The other pups started crowding around him, curious about this new family member.

Sam and Jacob resumed their head butting and I kept an eye on the pups while trying to keep an eye on my husband.

"Sam is demanding to know what is going on, Jacob is explaining that the children can phase already. Jacob is telling him that we have been keeping an eye on the pups and teaching them to control the phasing, Sam is satisfied. Sam now wants to know what to do about Jaylah,"

_Bring her out_, I thought to Edward as an idea formed in my head and Edward looked at me not liking my idea. I could hardly blame him but it was the only idea I had.

"Leah I hardly think…" Edward tried to protest.

_It might work Edward, one of Sam's pack might pull a Jacob_, I impressed upon him and the pack saw what I was hoping and I knew they thought it was possible. I heard Jake's grunt of indignation at having imprinting on a hybrid baby referred to as 'pulling a Jacob'. Edward still looked unsure.

_It is worth a try Edward, if Leah is right, no one will get hurt_, Seth confirmed and Edward pursed his lips thoughtfully before giving in.

"Very well, Nessie, bring Jaylah," Edward called out and Nessie hesitantly exited the house holding Jaylah to her chest protectively. Edward whispered to her quickly and Nessie's eyes darted to me for confirmation. When I nodded my head, she held Jaylah up so that all present could see her face. There was a pregnant pause and then Sam snarled and turned to one of his pack members, one I recognized as Brady. The rest of the pack all turned to stare at him before they turned and bounded off into the woods, clearly retreating. It worked.

"Brady imprinted on Jaylah, she is safe," Edward voiced Sam's thought and Sam too turned and disappeared into the woods, leaving Brady standing there by himself.

_May I stay?_ Brady was in our heads almost immediately.

_That was a quick change of packs_, I commented dryly and Brady trotted towards me so he could look me in the eyes.

_Your pack is close to the Cullen's, this baby is my imprint, I must be close to her,_ Brady said, longing in his voice. I bet never in his wildest dreams did he imagine he would be imprinting on the granddaughter of his 'enemies'.

_Her name is Jaylah, phase back and we will introduce you, _I gave in and Brady's thoughts were relieved as he darted into the woods to find his clothes. Rosalie held up a sheet for me to phase behind and then I looked to my pups sternly.

"Phase back," I scolded them and Esther bounded behind Embry for safety. I glared at Embry who must have said something to her because Esther ran to me behind the sheet and phased obediently. Once again she was a baby who looked nine months old, innocently looking up at me. Alice swiftly bundled her up and ran her into the house to dress her. Embry nudged Abby as well and after a few moments of defiance Abby too came to phase behind the sheet and was taken away by Rosalie. Embry then disappeared into the woods. Jake was circling Harry and Ephraim who were clearly complaining at being told to phase back since they were growling and snapping at Jake. Those two boys preferred to be in wolf form than human form as they could run, but Jake and I wanted them to grow up as normal as possible.

Jake, Harry and Ephraim suddenly ran off together and I frowned in confusion of a mind to go after them when Embry appeared in his jeans.

"Jake is taking them for boy time, he is going to try and teach them why being human is better than being wolf," Embry said to reassure me and I shrugged and padded into the house where I was chucked a dress by Alice. I slid it on quickly then slipped on the underwear just in time as Brady came bursting through the front door his eyes searching for his imprint. Ness and Nahuel were sitting in a corner nursing Jaylah and Brady looked at me expectantly.

"Ness, Nahuel, this is Brady, Brady this is Ness and Nahuel, and their daughter Jaylah," I completed the introductions and Brady approached Ness and Nahuel hesitantly and shook both their hands. Brady looked eagerly at Jaylah but Ness looked a little concerned by his instant adoration. I could understand that, since not ten minutes ago, he and his pack wanted to kill Jaylah.

"It's ok Ness, he will be what Jake was to you," I assured her and Ness smiled and handed Jaylah over to Brady thankfully. Brady stared down at her in awe and Jaylah gurgled reaching her arms up to Brady's face.

"She is perfect," Brady breathed and I rolled my eyes. Imprint love zombies, gotta love them. I gestured for Ness and Nahuel to let them be. Nahuel backed away but retreated to sit in an armchair where he could keep an eye on Brady and his daughter. Ness came over to me and we both collapsed onto the lounge chair side by side watching Brady and Jaylah. Brady sat down onto the floor and put Jaylah on the floor. She started climbing on him and he laughed.

"So does this mean he will be a babysitter if Nahuel and I want to go on a date?" Ness asked watching Brady with her daughter and I nodded.

"Yup, exactly," I replied and Ness got a cheeky grin on her face.

Abby and Esther came bounding into the living room in wolf form again and I heard Alice curse upstairs about them ruining more outfits. Abby and Esther jumped up onto me and Ness and then transformed back into humans and I laughed. I loved my girls; I just hoped that Jake was taking care of the boys.

AN: Well that was a little short. Next chapter we meet a new character :) LOL I know I said there was only one more imprint, but I lied, there were two LOL. And there is another one coming. I can't believe I forgot about the other imprints haha. Well hope you all enjoyed. I've started writing snippets of the sequel already, even though I haven't even finished this story yet, I can't help myself!!


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 19 – Children of the Moon

I awoke one Saturday to find Alice perched cross legged on the edge of my bed. Not expecting to see her first thing, I screamed in surprise and Alice folded her arms across her chest and shook her head.

"You are so overdramatic," she said in an exasperated voice and I rubbed my eyes sleepily not bothering to respond. I was the crazy one? I wasn't the one visiting people's bedrooms in the early morning.

Jake was nowhere to be seen. That was strange; he never left without at least kissing me goodbye.

"Hey Alice, not that I don't love you but what are you doing here at six in the morning? And where is Jake?" I queried her presence yawning widely. I wasn't too fussed. If Alice was here watching over me then Jake must have asked her to.

"I'm taking you to get the Alice tattoo you wanted on your butt," Alice said quite seriously, then she broke into a smile, "Just joking, but my sarcasm is getting better right?"

"Yeah it's awesome," I deadpanned rolling my eyes and Alice pouted.

"Come on get up and get ready, Jacob wanted me to give you this," Alice announced handing me an envelope, grinning secretively before throwing back my covers and practically dragging me from my bed.

"What is going on?" I asked looking down at the envelope curiously.

"Read the letter, have a shower and get ready, and please brush your teeth," Alice instructed me her nose wrinkling at the end of her list and I grabbed a pillow and threw it at her but she just laughed and danced from the room.

I opened up the letter and saw my husband's writing scrawled in pen.

_Follow my scent and come find me!  
__Love You  
__Jacob_

Was this some kind of elaborate hide and seek game? I sighed and got out of bed, having a shower and brushing my teeth as Alice commanded. I put on my white dress and when I was finally ready I padded down the stairs to find the pups in their high chairs all lined up in a row and Alice and Rosalie were feeding them in turns.

"Mumumum," Abby greeted me waving her hands in the air and I moved to kiss all my kids before raising a curious eyebrow at Rosalie.

"Did Jake con you into this little game as well?" I asked her and Rosalie shrugged innocently, but her smile was all knowing. Emmett and Jasper appeared from the living room, smiling with their arms crossed over their chests. They were all in on it.

"We are watching the kids, you go find Jake," Rosalie said pushing me to the front door, then she slapped me on the bum and said, "have fun."

Then Rosalie shut the front door, leaving me outside on the porch.

_Well that was just rude, _I thought glaring at my door for a moment.

I ran around to the back of the house and pulled off my dress then I tied it to my leg before phasing. Jake scent was strong and familiar to me. I started trotting along at a leisurely pace, and followed his scent further into the woods. I heard his humming as I neared where he was. I phased into human form and tiptoed to the edge of the small clearing. Jake had set up a picnic for us, complete with food and a blanket and rose petals scattered around the blanket. I was married to the most wonderful man in the world I was sure. Jake must have heard or smelled me because he turned to where I was hiding grinning ear to ear.

"Come out babe," he invited me and I blushed. Even though we were married, the through of strutting around the forest naked in front of him still made me embarrassed.

"One sec," I called back turning to pull out my dress. I was standing with my back to the clearing holding my dress when I felt Jake's arms around my waist and he kissed my neck gently.

"You don't need clothes," he said suggestively, and that's when I realized he was naked too. Oh, now I knew where this was all headed.

"You planned a sexual tryst for us in the forest?" I asked amused as I turned and wrapped my arms around him and Jake chuckled.

"I aim to please," he murmured and I covered his mouth with mine as our bodies melded together, like we were made for each other.

***********************

It wasn't until hours later that we decided that we better head home. Jake and I both phased and started heading back to La Push slowly when someone joined us.

_Hey guys, enjoy your day?_ Embry asked with heavy innuendo and I mentally groaned.

_Hey Embry,_ I greeted him dryly and then suddenly an image of me naked flickered through my thoughts. Luckily you could only see the back of me, but still, Jake was broadcasting my bottom to Embry.

_Jacob Black!_ I screeched turning to jump on my husband and biting his ear furiously.

_Ow, ow, ow, I'm sorry babe, _Jake tried to apologize but I didn't let his ear go. I bit on it a little harder.

_Free porn, nice_, Embry said cheekily, and then just to push the boundaries a little further he added, _you got any more for my spank bank Jake?_

_You are dead Call_, I threatened him starting to run, I could see through Embry's eyes where he was and Embry chuckled coolly, although he did start trotting further away from me.

Jake didn't give chase, instead he remained following us calmly, and I could hear his fond thoughts clearly.

_The family all together again, I missed this, _Jake was thinking to himself.

It was a sweet sentiment, but he just gave Embry a naked image of me, Jake was so in the doghouse, pardon the pun.

Suddenly another mind joined us, it was Quil. Great, just what I needed.

_Hey guys,_ Quil greeted everyone and I could feel his mind trying to comprehend why I was chasing after Embry.

Suddenly the image of me popped up again, this time it wasn't Jake who was thinking it and Embry cackled with laughter.

_I am going to murder you Embry!_

_Oh god, my eyes, my precious, innocent eyes_, Quil said dramatically, though there was humour in his thoughts and I growled with frustration. Stupid boys in my stupid head, and my stupid husband showing said stupid boy's naked images of me. This was like a nightmare, a horrible, horrible nightmare.

_Cheer up Leah, if I was a woman, and I looked that good after having four kids, I'd want people to see me naked,_ Embry tried to appease me and I slowed my running.

_That's just queer Call_, I sneered jokingly and Embry stopped his teasing for a moment. Thank God for little miracles.

_We missed you Leah_, he said sincerely and I sort of melted as all the anger left me. Since the pups, I found it super hard to stay angry at anyone, even Embry, and he knew it. He was lucky he imprinted on Esther, it meant I couldn't really kill him; I could just harm him a little.

_I missed you guys too…sometimes_, I murmured back and just when I thought I wouldn't have to kill Embry the image of me naked popped up again.

_EMBRY CALL, YOU BASTARD, _I screamed as I gave chase once more. Yeah, I missed my pack, could you really blame me?

**********************

2 months later…

"Happy birthday to Harry, Ephraim, Abigail, Esther and Jaylah, happy birthday to you!"

I could not believe my four precious babies' were one year old. Brady was holding Jaylah feeding her some cake when he thought Ness and Nahuel weren't looking. Embry of course was holding Esther, when they were in the same room together they had to be together. Rosalie was holding Abigail proudly showing her off to Kate and Garrett who were entranced by her. Abigail had a lot of Rosalie in her, she adored being beautiful and adored her auntie's. They kids were all walking and babbling gibberish, although the girls still loved being held, Ephraim and Harry loved walking around on their shaky feet. Ephraim was walking around Charlie trying to take his attention. Ephraim loved spending time with Grandpa Charlie. Harry was more at ease with the serenity of Grandpa Billy. At this moment Harry was trying to crawl up Billy to sit on his lap.

Emily came over to me with Levi and passed him to me so that she could run to the toilet. She was pregnant again, and she was hoping for a girl this time. She was a lot happier than she had been during the first pregnancy; it was good to see. I pitied her, I was glad I got all my children out at the one time, however painful it was. Sam came over to me and Levi held out his chubby arms to his father.

"Daddy!" Levi cried out and giggled when Sam grabbed him and threw him up the air.

"You're going to make him throw up if you keep doing that," I scolded him and Sam chuckled at my motherly scolding. I ended up laughing as well. Jake came over holding Esther who held out her arms for me eagerly and he shook Sam's hand in a friendly way. Sam looked around the party carefully then jerked his head to a corner of the yard that was uninhabited and we curiously followed him over.

"We have been catching a strange scent around the area, just keep an eye out, I have patrols on the search," Sam whispered looking serious and very worried. Jake and I exchanged a concerned glance and I snuggled Esther into me. The last thing we needed was more vampires threatening La Push.

"A vampire?" Jake asked frowning and Sam shook his head.

"It's not a vampire, the scent, it smells like one of us, but not really, we think maybe it could be another pack, but we aren't sure so keep a safe distance," Sam warned us and we both nodded.

"Ok, thanks for the warning," Jake said after sharing a meaningful look we returned to the party.

***********************

A couple of weeks later…

I was relaxing in the tub in a quiet house. Jake and the rest of the pack had taken the kids down to the beach for the day to give me some time off. Jake had called me just before to let me know that he was taking the kids and the pack into Port Angeles for dinner since it was about six. He even said he would ban the guys from phasing tonight to give me free reign in wolf form, and he had told me to stay out all night if I wanted, he would watch the kids. Ahh being able to phase without hearing boys in my head, I was very grateful. The house was strangely quiet; I nearly missed the house being full of people. Nearly. I was in the downstairs bathroom that I had decorated with candles. I had filled my bathtub with warm water and bubbles and just when I was starting to relax I heard knocking on the front door. Hesitantly I poked my head out of the tub so that I could hear who it was.

"Leah!" Rachel cried out banging on the door again and I wanted to dunk my head under the bubbles and never rise again. I loved Rachel, she was my friend and sister-in-law, but she had just found out she was four months pregnant and every other day she was trying to drag me to Seattle to go shopping for baby clothes.

"Leah!" Alice called out as well and I cringed. Oh god there were two of them. If they got a hold of me it would be the end of my quiet day and I didn't want it to end just yet. I loved them both but I loved peace and quiet more. I could just imagine where they wanted to drag me, dinner and a movie. My eyes flicked to the open window in our bedroom. I could make it. I jumped out of the tub and ran for the window, phasing as I jumped through planning to run to freedom when I came face to face with Rosalie who had her arms folded across her chest. I love and hated how well Rose knew me.

"Real mature Leah," Rose said rolling her eyes and then pointed back to the house, "Back you go."

I phased not caring that I was naked, Rose had seen it all before. Rose couldn't allow them to do this to me.

"Come on Rose, cover for me please! This is my first day off, I wanted to go running by myself without stupid boys in my head for a while," I practically begged and Rose sighed deeply, like I was asking her to do me a big favour then she looked down at her perfectly manicured nails.

"What's in it for me?" she asked seriously but her eyes showed her mirth.

"Puppy time, all day puppy time," I said quickly knowing what Rose loved the most and Rose looked horrified but I knew she loved the idea.

"I can't believe you would use your children as a bargaining tool," Rose said shaking her head with mock disappointment, and then she grinned at me, "I want the puppies overnight."

"Done..." I said immediately and then I frowned thinking, "Will Emmett be able to handle all four of them overnight?"

Rosalie just grinned and I sighed holding out my hand. Rose took my hand shaking it then she gestured to the woods.

"Better get out of here, I'll tell them I couldn't find you," Rose said rolling her eyes and I moved to hug her but she stepped back laughing, warding me off with her hands.

"Thanks Rose," I said then phased and ran off, while Rose just chuckled in my wake.

***************************

Day turned to dusk and I was bounding through the forest loving the thrill of feeling the wind in my…fur. My extremely long fur. Ouch, it kept getting caught in the brambles. No wonder Jake cut his hair shorter, long hair when you were a wolf sucked big time. Hours had passed, I didn't even want to sleep, the quiet was just awesome and I wanted to experience every minute. It was about 4am and still dark when I thought I better start heading home. I wanted to be there when the kids woke up. Suddenly; I could smell the scent; it smelt like one of us but not, exactly like Sam had said. This must have been what Sam's pack was talking about, the thing that they were hunting. I sniffed the air again and I wrinkled my nose. Gross, Paul had come through here recently, almost as recently as the prey. Scent of Paul; that was disgusting.

_Hello, anyone there?_ I called out through the mind link wondering if any of my pack were around but there was no response, not that I was expecting any since I knew they were probably eating McDonald's out of business. _Great_, I thought, _I was on my own._

I sniffed the ground again and caught onto the strange scent and started following it. It didn't take me long to realize that Paul's scent with intermingling with it. Damn. Paul had gone after whatever it was alone. He was so stupid. I started running, hoping that nothing had happened to him when I heard the snarling. I picked up speed and I stopped dead when I saw Paul and the 'thing' engaged in battle. The thing was some sort of wolf, but it stood on two legs. The head was that of a wolf, snarling and growling, but the body was muscular and it was tall. It almost looked human apart from the fur. Paul wasn't doing very well, he was hurt and as I watched the thing grabbed Paul around his wolf neck with its sharp glinting teeth. I didn't even think about it, I dove through the air and latched onto the thing's arm biting hard and it let Paul go. He slumped to the ground in wolf form, then phased back to human as he fell unconscious. The thing flung me off its arm then stared down at Paul in what looked like surprise.

_What is that thing? _I pondered to no one in particular and I heard a snarling but it was in my head.

_I'm not a thing, my name is Skylar_, it retorted in my head and I was surprised to hear the voice was female.

_I am Leah, shall we truce while we talk?_ I asked sitting down to show I meant no harm and after a few moments hesitation the thing…Skylar sat down as well.

_Your pack member attacked me for no reason, I was passing through and I was hungry. I was just hunting_ _elk_, Skylar hissed at me angrily.

_I apologize for him, he is part of another pack and not under my command_, I said calmly and Skylar leaned forward to inspect me.

_You are a Beta_

I nodded my wolf head to indicate she was correct.

_I am too, perhaps that is why we can converse, I could not hear what the fat one was thinking,_ she admitted and I couldn't stop the amusement that drifted into my voice as I replied,

_To be fair on him, I'm not sure he does think._

It fell silent between us as I ran my eyes over her. What was she?

_I am one of the last Children of the Moon,_ Skylar said reverently and I paused. Where had a heard that phrase before?

_Children of the Moon?_ I asked still confused about what that meant and Skylar bared her teeth at me, like a grin.

_A werewolf_, she growled and the pieces clicked.

_Can you return to human form? It would be easier to converse, my pack will not harm you, nor will his,_ I assured her and Skylar gave a chuckle, which sounded like wheezing.

_I can't till morning, werewolf remember?_ She said sarcastically and I sighed deeply looking down at Paul.

He didn't look too good. I knew he would heal easily but I needed Dr Cullen to make sure the bones were in the right place. But in human form I didn't think I could lug him that far.

_I can carry him for you to wherever you need to take him,_ Skylar said a little sheepishly, as though she felt bad for causing his injuries, _it's the least I could do._

_Ok, follow me._

Skylar stopped on the lawn to the Cullen's house, Paul hanging limply in her arms and her eyes turned red with rage. She tossed Paul to the ground and started snarling and backing towards the forest her eyes darting frantically around her.

_Skylar what's wrong?_

_I smell vampires all over this place_

_They are friends_

_You are friends with bloodsuckers? _

_Yes, they won't harm you_

I felt a sense of fright shiver over me and I realized it wasn't me who was feeling it but Skylar. I thought about our conversation. She was the one of the last of her kind. Then another thought of what happened that fateful day when we met with the Volturi, and what Edward had said about Caius. That Caius had hunted the Children of the Moon to the point of extinction. Her whole pack must have been murdered by vampires.

_They were, my brothers and sisters, my mate, all killed by vampires_, Skylar answered my ponderings quietly still teetering on the edge of the forest.

_The Cullen's are not like other vampires_, I said and I knew it sounded lame. Skylar had no reason to just believe my words so I started thinking. Of Rosalie finding me in the forest, of Alice, Rosalie and Renesmee taking me shopping, of Carlisle and Edward assisting the birth of my children, of Jasper and Emmett playing with the boys in the backyard and of Bella and Esme dressing the girls up in the house.

_They are like your family_

_They are_

_You promise they will not hurt me_

_They won't_, I assured her and Paul moaned. Skylar picked him up again and we started walking up to the house. I phased quickly and grabbed the blanket that was left on the porch for situations like this, when we phased and had no clothes and opened the door.

"Who let the dogs in? Woof, woof, woof," Emmett sang out loudly, and then he gave a gruff laugh. I rolled my eyes. Emmett thought he was so funny, but I'd already heard that one many times, he really needed new material. He wandered in from the living room but stopped dead when he saw Skylar who whimpered at the sight of him with Paul in her arms.

"We need Carlisle," I said blandly and Emmett frowned.

"He's at the hospital but Edward is here," as soon as Emmett said Edward's name Edward appeared. He didn't hesitate to walk up to Skylar.

"Can you please put him on the couch just there?" he asked kindly and Skylar did as asked then retreated to a corner of the room her eyes watching us. Edward turned his eyes to me curiously then turned to focus on Paul. He worked over him for a few moments cracking things in place then he nodded.

"That should heal fine."

I peeked through the window and saw the sun rising and I looked over at Skylar whose body started to shake. Before our eyes her form shrunk and shifted until a beautiful young girl was standing naked in the corner where the werewolf had been. She was my height and muscular, with pale skin and ebony hair that fell in waves to her middle back. She stood there naked and looking panicked and I ran over to cover us both with the blanket. She cowered behind me, her emerald green eyes still on Edward and Emmett, glinting with distrust.

"Hello I'm Edward Cullen and this is my brother Emmett, you're Skylar?" Edward said in that silky voice of his and Skylar flinched from his gaze.

"How did you know that?" Skylar demanded nervously looking at me.

"Edward reads minds, it's a bit perverted but you get used to it," I commented dryly and Edward flashed his amber eyes at me with annoyance while Emmett just laughed loudly. Edward disappeared quickly then reappeared with spare clothes that they kept for me. They were brand new of course, Alice never let us wear anything twice. There were extra clothes for Skylar. I gestured for Edward and Emmett to turn around which they did and Skylar and I quickly slipped into the dresses Edward had provided. I wondered where everyone was, the house seemed particularly quiet this morning, even though it was early.

"Rosalie, Alice, Esme, Bella and Renesmee went to Seattle to stock up for your birthday party," Edward informed me a smirk on his lips as he heard my thoughts before I spoke them.

"I told them I didn't want a party."

"Alice doesn't take no for an answer," Edward reminded me and I looked around for Jasper and Nahuel. I knew Carlisle would be at work, he always left early.

"The boys?"

"Jasper and Nahuel are out hunting, they wanted to be full for when Jake brought the kids over," Edward informed me. Oh I had forgotten, today they were watching football together, Jake was supposed to bring the boys over early and I was supposed to take over watching the girls. Damn, I should have called him.

"Its boys day today, so you and the other she-wolf will have to leave," Emmett said without tact and I wished I had something to throw at his head. His bluntness was something I loved and hated about Emmett.

"Fine, I just want to see Jake first then we will leave, happy?" I asked folding my arms across my chest and Emmett grinned at me.

"I will be when you leave."

"Bite me vamp," I growled at him and Emmett winked at me.

"I'd rather not catch rabies," he retorted and I had to admit that was a good one.

Skylar looked incredibly uncomfortable and I reached out and touched her arm lightly.

"You hungry? For a family of vampires they keep their pantry well stocked," I joked gesturing to the kitchen and Skylar glanced at Emmett and Edward wearily.

"Sure," she said moving to the kitchen as fast as she could. Edward and I shared a glance and I shrugged.

_She seems sincere and very lost_, I told him what I knew about her and Edward nodded.

I drifted into the kitchen to find Skylar standing in a corner, her arms wrapped around her. I gestured to the table for her to sit down and she did quickly.

I figured werewolves had the same huge appetite we shape shifters had and I wasn't wrong. I was just glad Esme kept this kitchen full of food. It took us about an hour to cook everything and less than ten minutes to devour it all. I was completely full, and I checked the clock. Jake would be here any moment.

I led Skylar back into the living room and she hid behind me carefully.

"I smell my wife!" Jacob yelled bursting through the door to the Cullen's and Skylar nearly jumped out of her skin. I looked over at her and rolled my eyes; my husband was a Neanderthal. Jake came into the living room with Ephraim strapped to his front and Harry strapped to his back. Quil and Embry followed him, stopping to stare when they saw Skylar standing there, and then they took in Paul's unconscious figure on the couch.

"Hey honey," I greeted Jake giving him a quick kiss on the lips, "Skylar this is Jacob. Jacob this is Skylar, the 'scent' that Sam's pack were after. She's a werewolf, a real one. She was just passing through but I thought maybe she could stay with us for a while?"

"Sure, welcome to La Push Skylar," Jake grinned then his eyes caught the giant TV and me and Skylar were forgotten, "all right, lets get this show on the road."  
Emmett came over and relieved Jake of Ephraim who kicked his legs, urging rough play, since he knew that his uncle Emmett never disappointed. Emmett threw him up into the air and he giggled. Ephraim had started talking already, no sentences or anything, more just thoughts. We had been teaching him names.

"Unc Emt," Ephraim laughed and Emmett was so shocked that he forgot to catch him; luckily Edward was there and gave Emmett a scathing glare.

"Unc Ed," Ephraim said with delight and Edward gave a smile. I knew Harry could speak too if he wanted, but he was the more strong silent type. Abby was just like Ephraim, quick to pick everything up and always mumbling something. Esther was just shy; she would speak sometimes but mostly stayed quiet. Quil and Embry found themselves armchairs and started digging into the food that Emmett and Edward had left out for them.

"Uh, Jake honey, where are the girls?" I asked wondering who was watching my girls.

"With Seth at our house, send Seth over when you get home," Jake said then he turned to look at Paul taking more notice that he was injured, "What happened to Paul?"

"He attacked Skylar, she was defending herself," I explained and I saw Jake smirk. I guess he thought it was funny that Paul got his arse handed to him by a girl, I certainly did.

"Fair call," Jake shrugged, "I'll send him home when he wakes up."

"Ok, bye boys, kiss mummy," I cooed and Ephraim automatically did as asked and pressed slobbering lips onto mine. I turned to Harry who looked like he was thinking about the request, and then he leant forward and kissed me too, although minus the slobber. Jake also leant his head up, his eyes on the TV to receive a kiss and I sighed and bent down to kiss his lips.

"Ok, come on Skylar," I said walking to the door, and after throwing Emmett and Edward hesitant looks she followed me and we both nearly bumped into Jasper and Nahuel.

"Ladies," Jasper drawled nodding his head at us as he glided past and Nahuel smiled bowing his head as well before they both disappeared into the house. Skylar looked like she was ready to run away screaming.

"How many vampires live here?" she asked in shock, turning to look back at the house as we walked towards the woods.

"Umm...ok, six vampires live here, and two half vampires live in a cottage that way, and two full vampires live in a cottage that way," I said gesturing and Skylar paled and moved to walk closer to me.

I wished I had driven here; the walk was going to take forever. Suddenly Edward came running out. He read my mind, this was one of the rare times I was glad that he did.

"Leah, take the Porsche," he said tossing me the keys then he ran back inside.

I grinned with anticipation. Alice's yellow Porsche was a favourite car of mine. I led Skylar round to the garage and urged her to get in. Not long after we were speeding towards La Push.

"The young boys, they are yours and Jacob's?" Skylar asked when we were far enough away for her to relax, although the vampire scent made her sit uncomfortably and I nodded.

"I have four kids, two boys and two girls," I explained and Skylar's eyes widened with amusement.

"A litter?" she queried and I laughed.

"Exactly."

"And they change just like you?" Skylar persisted and I nodded.

"Yup, the youngest of our tribe ever," I said proudly.

Suddenly there was the sound of a siren behind us and I looked in my rearview mirror to see Charlie in his police cruiser following us. I blushed bright red and pulled over. This was just great. Charlie took his time coming over and when I wound down the window he looked at me in surprise.

"Leah?" he asked in disbelief then looked out at the car in confusion.

"Hey Charlie, Alice leant me her car," I explained and he leant on the car and shifted uncomfortably.

"You know you were speeding?" he asked sternly and I bowed my head ashamed.

"I know, I'm sorry Charlie, I was just on my way home to the girls, Jake left them with Seth," I said mentioning the kids on purpose, hoping that Charlie would take pity on me and not give me a ticket. My plan seemed to work like a charm.

"How are my grandkids?" Charlie asked proudly and I grinned.

"Good, looking forward to lunch this Sunday."

"Ok, well, I'll let you off with a warning," Charlie huffed importantly and I sighed with relief.

"Thanks Charlie, see you Sunday," I said and Charlie waved at me before backing away so I could drive off.

"Bye Leah!"

As we drove away I turned to Skylar who looked surprised that Charlie didn't give me a ticket and I grinned at her, "Ahh the benefits of having your mother dating the Chief of Police in a small town."

AN: xxlilyblackxx requested some Blackwater fluff, ask and ye shall receive, thus the first paragraph of Blackwater fluff. I love the fluffiness, all hail Blackwater fluffiness!!! So, no imprints this chapter, but I believe there will be only one more as best as I can remember LOL. I have an awful memory. Well hope you enjoyed and I hope you like Skylar. She is pretty important.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 20 – The End of Peace

I approached our house with Skylar in tow and Seth must have heard the car because he was bumbling out of the front door before we even got to the porch. His eyes lifted and he looked over at Skylar and then he stopped, still as a statue, staring at Skylar with adoration. I rolled my eyes and went up to slap Seth on the back of his head. He came to his senses and rubbed his head glaring at me, then he turned back to Skylar and his eyes softened.

"Imprint?" I whispered to him and Seth nodded.

"Hello there," Seth said trying to be suave and he moved to take a step down the porch stairs but his foot missed the step and he landed in a heap at Skylar's feet. I slapped a hand to my forehead and shook my head while Skylar raised an eyebrow.

"Skylar, my brother Seth, Seth this is my friend Skylar," I introduced them quickly, hoping to get rid of Seth before he made a bigger fool of himself and I tossed the car keys to him, "You better get going, Jake wanted you to hurry over."

"I think I should stay," Seth said not looking at me and slid over to him and pinched his arm discreetly while Skylar looked plain uncomfortable at Seth's seemingly unwarranted adoration.

"I will explain everything to her," I whispered to him and Seth looked at me in distress.

"But…"

"No buts," I snapped at him, "Skylar is staying with us for a while."

"Really?" Seth asked hope shining in his eyes and I maneuvered him over to the car practically pushing him into the front seat.

"Yes really, now go before you embarrass yourself more," I hissed at him and Seth threw one more longing look to Skylar before getting into the Porsche and driving off.

I joined Skylar on the porch as we watched Seth drive away.

"Your brother is…he's…" Skylar seemed at a loss for words.

"You and I need to have a long conversation, but before we do, I'd like you to meet my girls, Abby and Esther," I said opening the door to the house and I gasped at the mess that greeted me.

No wonder Seth had been in a hurry to leave, I would have killed him. Abby and Esther were in wolf form with a pillow between their teeth that they were tugging between them. The lounge had holes in it; there were feathers everywhere, probably from one of the other pillows that had already been broken. Abby and Esther turned to me and dropped the pillow guiltily.

"You have three seconds to phase back," I threatened them both and they whined and phased back straight away.

Abby got to her feet and tried to run but I reached over and picked her up. Esther was staring curiously at Skylar who had a strange smile on her face.

"They are a delight," Skylar breathed kneeling down to reach out to touch Esther's face and Esther laughed grabbing Skylar's fingers and pulling herself to her feet.

"When they aren't naughty," I agreed sitting down and pulling out a nappy. I lay Abby down and expertly fitted her nappy then I gestured for Esther to come over.

"So what do we need to talk about?" Skylar asked taking a seat on the ground beside me and Abby curiously walked over to her and inspected her closely. I sighed and then prepared myself for the long conversation.

"Ok, well in our pack there is something known as imprinting…"

**************************

When I had finished with my story Skylar was staring at me open mouthed. I couldn't blame her shock. The first time I heard the story I thought everyone was crazy, although the first time I heard the story I had just phased back from being a wolf so I was a lot more open minded to mystical things.

"So you are saying that your brother, Seth, he is in love with me because he imprinted on me?" Skylar asked in disbelief and I nodded my head, knowing how strange it sounded. Abby and Esther were curled up together on the floor sleeping. They looked so cute.

Skylar looked absolutely perplexed. It was like realization was dawning on her.

"How could he love me? He doesn't even know me?" Skylar asked frowning and I shrugged. I had obviously never imprinted so I couldn't say exactly what it was like, but I had experienced it through other members of the packs so I knew a little something about it i.e. turned you into a love zombie etc.

"That's how powerful imprinting is," I explained to her and Skylar bit her lip thoughtfully. I couldn't gauge what she was feeling, her facial expression was blank. I hadn't expected her to be jumping around and screaming with joy, but I had thought she might be at least a little bit excited that she had found her soul mate.

"But the imprint could be broken?" Skylar asked and I looked over at her in shock. She wanted to break it already? That was hardly fair on Seth. I knew that he had been waiting forever to imprint, and Skylar didn't even want to give it a try.

"It can but please, at least give Seth a chance, give him a couple of weeks, if you truly don't fall for him then you can set him free, you have to mean it though of course, it won't work if you don't mean it," I reminded her and Skylar sighed deeply, like it was a huge mission.

"Ok, I'll give him a couple of weeks," she agreed and I smiled pleased with myself.

I looked over at her and she smiled back at me. I thought about her and Seth together and then I started imagining their children. They would be wonderful together, I just hoped that Seth could prove that to her somehow. I recalled our meeting and something struck me as strange. I had heard that werewolves were unpredictable and dangerous in their wolf form but Skylar had been damn well…human.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure," Skylar said raising an eyebrow.

"Aren't werewolves supposed to be super dangerous when they transform? You were very calm and collected, I was expecting something quite different," I confessed and Skylar chuckled.

"I'm a very old werewolf, after hundreds of years, you learn control the change," Skylar revealed calmly and I gaped at her.

"Hundreds of years?"

Skylar nodded and I shook my head. Bloody hell, there were things about this world that even I wasn't expecting.

**********************************

Life with Skylar took a surprisingly normal turn. Sam's pack were a little suspicious at first but they quickly warmed to her. Especially since all us women accepted her straight away, especially me. I suppose I related to her so quickly because I too was the only female of my kind. It was nice to have someone who could completely understand how I felt. Emily, Rachel and even Kim were excited to have a new member in the 'imprintee' club and really made Skylar feel welcome. Emily took great joy in teaching Skylar how to cook. Jake and I really appreciated having an extra hand around the house as well to help with the cooking, since Alice and Rosalie were always over cleaning and helping with the pups. Skylar loved the pups, she got up early every day to play with them and they loved having her around.

Skylar was still nervous around the Cullen's but she was getting used to them. She couldn't get away from them since Rosalie and Alice were over practically daily and we visited the Cullen's at least three times a week. I wanted to get as much time in with the Cullen's as possible because they had to move away soon. It wouldn't be too long now, in the next year or so. Rosalie told me they were thinking of heading to Alaska, so they could be close to the pups and to Jake and I. I loved the idea of them staying so close. I didn't know what I would do if I didn't see Rosalie and Alice every day. Alice was the first of the Cullen's that Skylar really ended up being super friendly with, it took a while but Alice could make anyone love her.

Emily gave birth to her second child; it was a girl, just like she wanted. Emily and Sam named her Naomi. Paul and Rachel had their first child too, another girl, they called her Alyssa. It was turning into baby central in La Push. Kim was pregnant now too. Her and Jared were expecting their first child in the next six months.

Seth, bless his heart, had been trying so hard with Skylar but she had been distant towards him, as though she purposely didn't want to like him. Seth didn't let that deter him; he was dedicated to the cause of Skylar realizing how wonderful he was. Jake, Embry and Quil helped him plan elaborate schemes to get Skylar alone, some of them worked, most of them failed horribly. Eventually though, we all saw that Seth was getting through to her. She seemed to start enjoying when he dropped over at night and read bedtime stories to the kids. The pups didn't sleep without a story from their Uncle Seth. In the mornings she waited on the porch to wait for Seth to drive by on his way to work. She hummed after he left at night and waited by the window to watch Seth walk home. She was becoming enamored with Seth, and she didn't even know it. Jake and I mused it wouldn't be too long until Seth convinced her to be with him.

Jake and I watched the kids grow, they were about a year and seven months now and growing up so fast it was scary. They were nearly talking in sentences now. I wanted them to stop growing but with every advancement I just became so much more proud of them. Even in wolf form they were learning things. Harry and Ephraim had perfected their hunting skills. Esther and Abby refused to hunt in wolf form and hated raw meat; they took after their mother in that way. Life was normal and perfect, I was hoping it would last…but I knew I would never be that lucky.

****************************

I looked out of the kitchen window and saw a wolf just sitting there in the backyard looking at me. It was Seth. I waved at him, but he didn't move. Concerned, I glanced over at Skylar, but she seemed off in another world, distracted and solemn. Had something happened between her and Seth? The pups were watching 'The Wiggles' on TV, god bless those four singing bastards. Their songs drove me crazy but the pups couldn't get enough of them. If not for 'The Wiggles' and their thirty minute DVD's, Jake and I wouldn't have a sex life.

"Honey, I'm going to go check on Seth," I said to Jacob leaning over and kissing his cheek and Jake nodded taking over preparing dinner. I slipped out of my dress and quickly phased hurrying to join Seth in the woods.

I tried searching his thoughts but all I could feel was an overwhelming sense of heartbreak and sadness.

_Oh Seth what happened?_ I asked worriedly, wondering if maybe Skylar had broken the imprint like Renesmee had done to Jake.

Seth didn't say anything, he just ran through what had happened that day in our minds.

_He and Skylar were on the beach walking together and Seth had managed to capture her hand in his and for the first time since they had met, she let him hold onto it. _

"_Skylar, I know that you at least like me a little I just don't understand why you keep pushing me away," Seth had said to her confused and Skylar had pulled away from him looking down at the ground. Seth's heart started thumping. _

"_I can't fall in love with you Seth," Skylar told him not meeting his eyes and Seth felt his heart snap. She didn't mean it; she couldn't even look him in the eye when she said it. _

"_Why not?" Seth demanded annoyed by her refusal to acknowledge what he already knew. She liked him, she might even love him. _

"_I just can't," Skylar whispered, then she turned to Seth and steeled her shoulders and looked him in the eyes, "I don't want you, I want this imprint to be broken, I don't want you." _

_There was a long silence as they stared into each others eyes. Seth felt fine, there was no pain, no burning like he had felt when Jake showed him how he felt when Renesmee broke the imprint. Seth knew that she hadn't meant it, because if she had he would have felt a lot different to the way he felt now, if she meant it the imprint would have been broken. What he didn't get, was why she persisted acting like this. _

"_You didn't mean it, why would you lie?" Seth asked her folding his arms across his chest and Skylar looked down at the ground again._

"_You don't get it Seth, I don't deserve you," Skylar finally said turning and running away and Seth watched her go, heartbroken and confused._

I came back to the present and Seth was just sitting there in front of me, staring at my face. A tear slid down his wolf face and I rushed forward to nuzzle him gently.

_Oh Seth, everything will work out, I promise_, I said to him but I could tell he didn't believe me. I wished that there was something that I could do to fix my little brother, but unfortunately there was nothing.

_I will try and talk to Skylar tomorrow morning_, I promised him, but I never got the chance, something much more important came up.

*******************

Jake and I decided to run the pups over to the Cullen's today for a change. They yelped and pounced on each other as we bounded through the woods. Jake and I followed behind them keeping an eye on them carefully. We came close when a sweet scent hit our nostrils. The pups became overexcited.

_Uncle Jasper, Uncle Jasper, Uncle Jasper_, they chimed happily in their heads as they ran to their Uncle Jasper and pranced around his feet. Jake and I however were taking in the pained expression on Jasper's face. Something wasn't right.

"I couldn't stay in there, the emotions…" Jasper's words faded away. He seemed distracted and concerned.

Jake phased into human form. I loved how he wasn't shy about himself.

"What is going on?" Jake demanded and Jasper shook his head gathering his thoughts.

"You need to go see Alice and the others, I will watch the pups and take them home," Jasper told us and Jake looked down at me and nodded urgently.

We disappeared into the brush and pulled on some clothes. Jake started striding towards the house at a quick pace but I hung back, my eyes on Jasper. He looked like he was in so much pain; my motherly instinct was in full swing.

"Will you be all right Jasper?" I asked him worriedly, and I reached out to touch his arm gently. Jasper gave me a weak smile.

"I will be, thank you for caring Leah," Jasper replied and I gave him a small smile before I turned and raced after Jake, leaving the pups with Jasper.

**************************

Jake and I sat on the Cullen's couch looking at Alice in shock. She had just explained what had had everyone so worried that they chased Jasper from the house. It wasn't a small thing, this was huge. Edward and Bella stood in a corner holding each other, Ness and Nahuel had taken Jaylah into the yard to play, they didn't want Jaylah to see how worried they were. Rosalie and Emmett sat on the couch looking concerned and Esme and Carlisle were exchanging worried glances. Alice was wringing her hands in front of her.

"The Volturi are coming again?" Jake asked in shock and Alice shook her head.

"No not all the Volturi, just Aro," Alice said, and Edward's eyes narrowed with fury.

"Why?" I asked softly, still not fully comprehending what they were telling us and Alice frowned, as though upset with herself. I knew she thought she should have seen this coming, but she was only one girl. She couldn't be expected to keep an eye on everything.

"He heard about Jaylah, I'm not sure how, I've been keeping an eye on the Volturi, monitoring their actions regarding us. Last I heard Caius, Marcus and Aro had passed a law that we were to be left alone. Aro is acting on his own."

Jake and I took in the information silently.

"How long till they get here?" Jake demanded.

"Soon, Aro left maybe last night, he will be here within the day," Alice confirmed and we all fell into silence again. Within a day, that didn't give us much time to prepare. No time to gather more to help us. We were it.

"Has he got many with him?" I queried and Alice nodded reluctantly.

"Quite a few including Alec and Jane."

Shit, Alec and Jane were their two most powerful mental fighters.

"They won't be able to harm us as long as we have Bella," Edward said holding his wife's hand tightly. Bella nodded her affirmation, her backbone strong.

"We are fighting them then?" I asked resigned getting to my feet and Carlisle came forward slowly.

"We are," he confirmed reluctantly. I knew how much Carlisle hated the thought of fighting; he was such a peaceful soul. Carlisle addressed Jake and I seriously, "Leah, Jake, you don't have to help us, we couldn't ask you to risk yourselves again."

I didn't even need to look at Jake, there was nothing to discuss between us. We had made our decision as soon as Alice said the Volturi were coming.

"You are our family, we will do anything for you, besides Brady is part of our pack and Jaylah is his imprint, we will fight with you," Jake answered for both of us and all the Cullen's looked relieved.

Carlisle and Esme hugged us both thankfully, and then they disappeared to make more plans. Rosalie came over to me and we hugged tightly. Bella comforted Alice who was shaking her head, disappointed in herself. Jake sat down heavily next to Emmett, and Edward sat next to him.

"Carlisle has contacted Marcus, we are counting on the fact that since Caius is such a supporter of law and justice, and since Aro is breaking a law we are hoping Caius would want to punish him," Edward revealed their plan and it sounded good but we knew relying on vampires, especially The Volturi, wasn't exactly a sure thing.

"But that's not definite?" I asked and Edward shook his head.

"No."

I breathed in and out deeply. Whatever happened, Caius and Marcus or not, there would be fighting, we all knew that.

"Exactly how many are with Aro?" I asked ad Alice shrugged her shoulders helplessly.

"I can't be sure."

"I don't want to get all the wolves involved, a lot of the other pack members have wives and children, Leah you will remain home to watch the kids," Jake was rattling off plans and I shook my head when he mentioned me. He wanted me to stay home while they went off to fight? Did he not know me at all?

"No," I said simply and Jake got to his feet, anger coming to his face.

"What?"

"No Jake, my place is beside you, I'm not just your wife, I'm your Beta, Skylar will watch the kids, the Volturi aren't after them," I explained very calmly, careful not to let myself loose control and Jake's angry face melted into one of pleading.

"Leah…" he whispered but I wouldn't back down. I had to fight; I would not send my husband and brother to fight without me.

"No Jake."

"Fine," Jake snapped not looking at me and I knew he was upset with me but I had made the right choice and Jake addressed all present, "lets start thinking up strategies, we don't have a lot of time."

Alice gasped and a glazed look came over her face. We waited impatiently and then Alice came to her senses and grinned at us.

"Marcus and Caius are on their way and they are not pleased with Aro at all. I just hope they make it in time."

AN: Yew, alright, battle time in the next chapter. It's proving to be one of the hardest things to write ever no wonder SM didn't do a battle at the end of Breaking Dawn. I read in an interview she said that she didn't want to go ahead with the battle because it was inevitable that some would die and she didn't want to part with any of the characters. Now I can understand this to a point, but I think with Bella on their side, like Aro was afraid, the bad guys wouldn't really stand a chance. I dunno…its hard to judge.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 21 – The Battle Has Come

We stayed for pretty much all day, since we arrived early morning, planning and preparing. Around 4pm Jake and I raced home in wolf form to see the pups and let Skylar know what was happening, before returning to the Cullen's to prepare for the battle ahead. When we got close to our house Jake ran to Quil's house, and I knew he was going to round up Seth, Embry and Brady. I went directly to our house and Skylar jumped when I burst into the house.

"Leah, what's wrong?"

"The Volturi are coming," I said quickly and Skylar's face became one of panic and I hurried to reassure her, "They aren't here for you and we would protect you if they were."

Skylar was shaking; I couldn't tell if it was from fear or rage. I took a step towards her but she jumped away from me. I raised an eyebrow at her strange reaction.

"I'm fine, just shocked," she said in a rush and I pursed my lips. Skylar was acting really strange, but I didn't have time to find out why.

"We need you to watch the pups, we are going to fight The Volturi off," I told her seriously and Skylar looked surprised.

"Even you will fight?"

"My family is at stake I can't stand idly by," I said strongly and Skylar just continued to stare at me. Her behavior was very strange, but she had been acting strange since the argument between her and Seth the other day.

Jake and the others ran into the house, clearly Jake had brought them all up to speed because they looked anxious as hell, particularly Brady. Harry and the others waddled into the room, having heard all the commotion. Esther giggled when she saw her imprint and ran at Embry who caught her in his arms and held her close, closing his eyes as though to savor her. Seth picked up Abby and I picked up Ephraim and we both reveled in the feel of their small bodies snuggled into us. Quil and Brady were somber, their thoughts on their imprints, worried for their safety. Harry inspected me and then Jake carefully and knew something was off. He was perceptive our Harry, a leader.

"Where daddy?" Harry demanded and Jake picked Harry up and held him close.

"Some bad people want to hurt your aunt's and uncle's, we are going to protect them," Jake explained to him. We treated the pups like adults when we spoke to them, especially now that they were nearly two.

"I come daddy?" Harry asked sweetly, his face concerned and Jake shook his head.

"No son, you have to stay here and protect your bothers and sisters, okay?" Jake asked and Harry looked thoughtful then nodded.

"Okay daddy," he agreed smiling and Jake hugged him close.

Jake glanced at me his face pained and worried. I came to stand by his side and rested my head on his shoulder sighing deeply. Jake turned and with Harry and Ephraim between us he hugged me tightly. Slowly Embry, Seth, Quil and even Brady came to stand with us and we huddled into a pack hug with the pups between us. The pups were mostly confused I could tell and I hated to worry them. I bit my lip so I wouldn't cry; I didn't want to worry the pups.

"Okay, everyone be good for aunt Skylar, I love you and we will see you soon," I said to them kissing them all gently, and Jake and the pack did the same.

"Bye kids," Jake said fondly taking my hand.

"Bye daddy, bye mommy," they chimed together waving chubby arms at us and Jake placed an arm around my shoulders as we backed away and hopped into the land cruiser. We had decided that we better save energy, so we would drive to the Cullen's instead of run.

On the porch Seth and Skylar were standing there not talking, not touching but they were looking into each others eyes.

"Be careful," Skylar whispered and Seth gave her his trademark carefree grin.

"I'm invincible," he assured her and then Seth grabbed Skylar's face and kissed her quickly. She was too surprised to respond until he had let her go and bounded away into the land cruiser. We watched as Skylar got a dazed look on her face and smiled, waving to us.

"Nice work Seth," Embry said high fiving him and I rolled my eyes.

"Let's go Jake."

*********************

I was wondering through the Cullen's house looking for Rosalie when I came across Bella who was sitting in the dining room. I had to smile at the irony of a vampire seating at dining table, it was just amusing. She smiled at me as I approached and I took a seat at the dining table with her and put my legs up on a chair.

"Have you seen Rose?" I asked her and Bella wrinkled her nose. I gave a half smile wondering about her strange reaction.

"She and Emmett went to make the most of their time," Bella said reluctantly using bunny ears for the sentence and I groaned and slapped a hand to my head wishing that I hadn't asked.

"Oh god, that was a mental image I didn't need," I muttered as thoughts of Rosalie and Emmett getting freaky with each other flitted through my head.

I shook my head to get rid of the thoughts of Rose and Emmett and I glanced over at Bella. She seemed distracted. I knew she was worried, we all were. All of us would have been glad to never hear about The Volturi again and now they were coming here, for Jaylah specifically.

"Do you think we will win Leah?" Bella asked suddenly, her amber eyes searching mine and I cocked my head to one side thoughtfully.

"We're the good guys, we always win," I told her jokingly and Bella smiled. She turned and stared out of one of the windows while I leant back in my chair comfortably.

"Hello ladies," Rose greeted us coming into the room with a satisfied smirk on her face.

"Enjoy yourself?" I asked grimacing at the thought and Rose grinned lecherously winking at me.

"Always," she replied taking a seat at the table with us and I groaned with disgust while Bella chuckled shaking her head.

Alice flew into the room followed by Ness and they also took seats. Ness reached over to squeeze my hand thankfully and in my head I saw Brady with Jaylah, he was hugging her so tightly, like he would never let go, and the rest of the pack were standing close by laughing at him. Nahuel, Edward, Emmett, Jasper and Jake were standing together making plans for Jaylah's safety.

"I call this meeting of incredibly beautiful mystical creatures to order," Alice announced banging the table with her clenched fist seriously and we dissolved into laughter. Alice could always be counted on to come out with the most random comments in the most serious and potentially deadly situation.

"First case of business, Leah's Birthday Party is next week so please be here promptly next Saturday at 7pm, you can pick up your dresses after the battle in my room," Alice informed us all grinning excitedly, then she clapped her hands together and I put up my hand in protest.

"Hang on; I thought I said no party!" I moaned falling forward and banging my forehead on the table. Rosalie patted my head patronizingly and I slapped her hand away grumpily.

"Leah, come on, its not very often that you turn 26 looking as good as you do," Ness tried to help me feel better about the party and Alice nodded to affirm her words. I eyed them both wearily.

"Feeding my ego will not change my mind," I told them dryly and Rosalie rolled her eyes.

"The party is already planned Leah, embrace it, embrace the party," Rosalie reminded me patting me on the back and I sighed deeply. I should have known better to protest.

"Fine, you win like always Alice," I gave in grouchily and Alice and Ness gave each other a high five and Bella laughed.

I looked out of the window and saw that the sun was going down. I wondered where Jake was. I wanted to spend this last time that we had together. He'd find me, he always did.

"I think I'm just going to head outside, and watch the sunset," I said getting to my feet and Rose lightly touched my hand as I went and smiled hopefully. We were all hopeful, we had to believe.

****************

I sat there on the grass with my legs stretched out in front of me, and I leant back on my hands. There was a pink and orange haze on the horizon. The calm before the storm, that's what this was. I smelled Jake as he approached and he nudged me as he sat down behind me so that I was in between his legs, then he pulled me back so that I could lean back on his chest. He wrapped his arms around me and nuzzled my neck adoringly. All was forgiven from before; I think Jake realized that I was not someone he could tell what to do.

"You know I could have used the Alpha voice on you," Jake reminded me and I nodded.

"I know," I said looking up at him over my shoulder, "But I'm glad you didn't."

"I couldn't do that to you, you're my Beta, and my wife, and I trust your judgment," Jake replied sweetly, and I knew it pained him to let me stay. I think I loved him even more for that, if that were even possible.

"I love you Jake," I whispered to him and Jake hugged me tightly.

"I love you more."

"Not possible," I disagreed turning my head to look up at him and Jake chuckled.

"Leah, shut up."

We sat there together in silence as the sun went down. We knew what was to come, and we were cherishing this time with each other, the peace. The war was about to start.

*************************

And so it was that we were here standing in the field, the field where all our battles were fought. It was dark, nearly midnight. Jake had sent Brady into La Push to see if he could convince any unattached wolves to come and fight for our cause. We knew that we would need all the help we could get. Brady had been reluctant to leave when the battle was so close, but he knew Jaylah's life was in danger. We had agreed not to involve the Denali Coven, this was not their fight and we couldn't ask them to risk themselves again. Carlisle seemed confident that that Marcus and Caius were coming and would be here in time, but everyone else had their doubts I was sure. Aro had been taking his sweet time. That was in our advantage, the longer he took the better chance we had to Caius and Marcus turning up. Sure enough, Aro came walking into view, with Renata behind him, obviously covering him with her gift as she walked not a step behind him. He was flanked by the twins, Alec and Jane as expected, also accompanied by Demetri and Felix. So the whole gang had come along, great, just great. They took their time approaching us; they were walking slowly, as though they were trying to intimidate us. They could try, but they wouldn't succeed. They finally halted and there was an eerie silence. Jake growled and stomped his feet impatiently.

_Lets get this show on the road_, Jake yelled in frustration and Quil and Embry snarled their agreement, whereas I was more reluctant to engage in battle.

_Patience honey_, I encouraged him nodding at Carlisle who stepped forward, _let Carlisle try first._

I turned to look at Bella who had an intense look of concentration on her face. Good she was working her gift. I glanced at Edward; his was clenching his jaw, glaring at Aro. I felt so bad for him and Bella, this was the second time the Volturi had come for their family, they just couldn't get a break.

"Greetings Aro," Carlisle greeted his slippery Italian frenemy and Aro stopped forward, of course followed by Renata to clutch Carlisle's hand in a friendly way.

"Greetings Carlisle my old friend," Aro drawled pleasantly and Carlisle smiled.

"Do Caius and Marcus not travel with you?" Carlisle asked, knowing that Aro would have seen that Carlisle knew his ulterior motive in coming and that Carlisle had contacted Marcus and Caius and Aro smiled back at him unconcerned.

"Not on this trip," Aro said bowing his head, and a sly grin came to his face.

"Why are you here?" Edward asked stepping forward; clearly Aro's thoughts had made him furious.

Edward glanced over at me and Jake worriedly as he read Aro's thoughts before Aro spoke. Aro chuckled, his black eyes seeking me out specifically.

"It was quite easy to infiltrate a spy into your midst, you puppy dogs, so trusting of any of those of your kind who come to you with a sad story to share," Aro taunted turning his attention to Jake, his tone mocking. I nearly fainted when I realized what Aro was getting at. Oh god, no, no, no.

"Skylar," Rosalie breathed and Aro nodded to indicate she was correct in her guess.

"She thinks if she helps us we will spare her mate, too bad for her that he is already dead," Aro gave a cold smile and I knew Skylar had seen and heard Aro through my eyes for a loud howl broke through the silence that sounded so far away. Aro didn't seem to notice; perhaps he did not know that Skylar and I were connected.

I pushed her devastated thoughts to the back of my mind as soon as I realized my children were in danger. Through Skylar's eyes I could see four vampires in the living room of my house with my children sitting in front of them. Lucky the children did not know what was happening at this moment, they were just playing with their toys. A snarl ripped from my throat as I turned and bolted. I sensed Embry closely on my heels followed by Seth.

Jacob let out a loud howl, an alpha call; I knew it would be to Sam.

_Hurry, I'll send Sam to help you_, Jacob thought and I could feel his fear in his thoughts. Fear for me, fear for our children, _protect them Lee, I love you. _

I saw Skylar in my thoughts growl and jump through a window into my house trying to attack the vampires, but I wasn't sure how long she would survive on her own against four vampires. I was the fastest wolf; I would reach them in time. I had to.

AN: I'm breaking the battle up in 3 parts, just because I can but also I think it is better to break them up since it is swapping between Jake and Leah's views. Not long till the end now!!


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 22 – The Battle Part 2

Jacob's Story

Aro didn't even seem perturbed when he watched Leah, Seth and Embry run off. Clearly he thought that they would not last against his vampires but they would, I knew they would. They had to. I believed in all of them.

"Indeed, she informed us of some very interesting occurrences, mainly the litter of purebred shape-shifters and the half-breed's child, these children are rare, probably the only ones of their kind in existence, I must have them to study," Aro was saying, his voice becoming intrigued as he peered over at Jaylah. Nahuel stepped in front of Ness and Jaylah protectively and snarled threateningly in Aro's direction. I snapped my jaws as well. Was this guy for real? He wanted my children to study them? That's it, I was going to kick this guys' arse. I started to stalk forward but Edward gestured me back with his hand shaking his head.

"I speak for us all when I say, there is no way in hell that you will ever set a hand on Jaylah or the pups," Edward growled and Aro's pleasant face became angry at our defiance. He was insane if he thought we would just hand our children over to him just because he wanted them.

"Dear ones, this Coven dare defy my orders; they should be punished should they not?" Aro turned to address his followers who all nodded.

"Yes master," they chimed in, their beautiful voices carrying through the wind.

"Is a battle really necessary Aro?" Carlisle's voice rang out and Aro held up his right hand in a farewell gesture and turned to address his followers in a hushed voice.

There was an uncomfortable silence; I think Aro was prepping his followers for the attack. Everyone was tense. Quil whined and stomped his feet. Esme retreated to stand with Ness and Nahuel. Emmett moved to stand with Bella, and I also moved to protect Bella, Edward was already standing there. Bella was our best shot at immobilizing their strongest players, we had agreed to protect her until the others got rid of the physical fighters, then it was open season on evil vampires. Rosalie, Jasper and Alice were up front, and Carlisle joined them patting their shoulders comfortingly. I felt sorry for Carlisle. Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper and the others were his children; it must have been difficult, no matter how experienced they were, to let his family fight.

_Brady where are you?_ I snapped through the bond and saw Quil wince. I was using the Alpha voice, I hadn't even noticed.

Brady came bounding into the clearing followed by some of the other young wolves. He had managed to convince some of them to help us, I could hear Quil whooping and celebrating in my head.

_Reporting for duty boss_, Brady said rushing to my side and I nodded my head at him thankfully. I was glad he had made it back in time.

_So are we_, more voices said in my head full of excitement and anticipation.

_They swapped packs to help us_, Brady informed me quickly to explain the extra voices and I quickly addressed my expanded pack.

_Do not attack unless I give the order, work in pairs_, I growled at them, then I glanced at Brady and Quil, _go help Carlisle, Rosalie, Jasper and Alice, the rest of you, stand behind them and be ready._

The wolves hurried to do as ordered, getting into position quickly. I could hear them numbering off in my head. There were eight extras in all, which was good, we would need them all. Bella was holding Edward's hand and her face was full of concentration.

_When will they attack?_ I asked Edward who suddenly looked off in another direction, obviously noticing something. We all turned as another strong stench came across the field. Even Aro turned and I thought I saw fear cross his face.

Coming towards us was Marcus and Caius, flanked by members of their guard. Carlisle ran forward to greet them and Marcus took his hand. Carlisle said something to him and Marcus nodded his dark head then gestured to Caius who approached Aro, but did not get too close. They stared each other down across the meadow.

"Brother, the judgment was passed in Volterra that the Cullen's not be disturbed, yet here you are, what is the meaning of this flagrant dismissal of our law?" Caius demanded his white hair shining the moonlight, his red eyes flashing with fury. He made a dominating figure, standing there with his cape blowing in the wind.

"New breeds brothers, we must possess and study them, a new era has dawned on our world, we must know all there is to know," Aro tried to make them see his way but Caius would not be swayed. Caius looked disgusted in fact. It was no secret he despised us.

"The law was passed, you have made an act of treason, for which you must be punished, brother or no," Caius informed him and the Volturi that were following Caius and Marcus nodded and murmured in agreement. Aro glared at Caius and Marcus loosing his cool for a moment, and then he turned to address his followers.

"Dear ones, my brothers have gone mad with envy, we must defeat them to bring peace again to Volterra, are you with me dear ones?" Aro asked them spreading his arms wide in an elaborate gesture. I saw Emmett roll his eyes.

"Yes master," Aro's followers agreed and there was a long silence.

Everyone looked uncomfortable. We felt a little better knowing that Caius and Marcus were on our side but still Aro had a number of powerful vampires on his side, and those were only the ones we knew of. There was a lot of feet shifting.

"Stand on the side of righteousness or be destroyed," Marcus spoke and it startled all present. Even the members of the Volturi looked surprise. A few of the Volturi shifted from side to side unsurely. Marcus never spoke but when he did, clearly it was important.

"This is your last chance, choose your side wisely," Marcus continued, his ominous voice booming throughout the field.

And then Bella used her shield to block Chelsea, the vampire who created and held relationships and her powers became useless and relationships she had created disappeared. Jane was the first to move. She turned to her brother.

"Alec, this is the losing side, we must join Caius and Marcus," Jane said desperately, her pretty little face pinched with fear.

"You would leave our master?" Alec asked in disbelief and Jane shook her head.

"He doesn't care about us, he will send us out to perish while he takes cover under Renata, we must look out for ourselves," Jane tried to convince him to join her but Alec was firm on his decision. Clearly he had loyalties that couldn't be broken, unlike hers.

"I stay with Aro," Alec replied regretfully and Jane's face was full of woe.

"Then this is where we part dear brother," Jane whispered leaning over to kiss him lovingly on his cheek.

"Farewell dear sister," Alec whispered to her his hand touching her face gently. It was almost heartbreaking, until you remembered they were evil bloodsuckers.

Jane ran to stand by Marcus and Caius and they look down at her with approval. After a few moments, another four ran to our side including Felix. He walked up near Bella and grinned at her in a friendly way.

"Long time no see Bella," he greeted her winking and Bella just shook her head at him, trying to concentrate.

All that remained facing us was Aro, Renata, Demetri, Alec and ten members of their guard. Aro still looked supremely confident as he nodded at Demetri. No doubt their plan was to have Demetri destroy Bella first then once her shield was down Alec was to immobilize us. A good plan, but Demetri would never reach Bella; Edward, Emmett and I were going to protect her. They had no chance.

Caius was the first to move. He let out a battle cry and withdrew his sword and then…everything went to hell.

**********************

It was impossible to keep an eye on everyone, it was a killing frenzy. I could see Quil, Brady and two other wolves were focusing on one vampire. The other four wolves were attacking another. Rosalie and Alice were running circles around another vampire, playing with her and Rosalie actually had a smile on her face; the crazy Blonde. Jasper had just attacked and was ripping one vampire apart. Esme and Carlisle were taking on one, and Jane seemed to be taking care of another all by herself, immobilizing them with her gift and an evil grin. Caius was being challenged by two vampires at one time, and he was fending them both off expertly. Marcus was fighting against another, plus the Volturi Guard were taking down any others that were left. All ten vampires hopefully would soon be ashes. That left Aro and Renata who were standing back from the fighting just as Jane had said he would, Demetri who was heading towards us and Bella, and Alec who was also coming towards us. Nahuel gritted his teeth angrily his eyes focused on Alec.

"Bella, Nahuel is going after Alec, try and focus your gift on him if you can to cover him, Alec is a very formidable fighter," Edward called to her as Nahuel ran forward and Alec met him with gusto as they lunged at each other leaving Edward, Emmett and me to watch over Bella, Ness and Jaylah. Felix came to join us, still wearing that stupid grin.

Demetri came running for Bella, Emmett got in the way and threw a punch, Demetri ducked and grabbed Emmett's huge body and threw him into the nearest tree which shattered into bark upon impact. Demetri then drew his sword and cut off Emmett's arm with relish while Emmett howled with pain. Demetri chuckled before throwing Emmett's arm far into the forest. Emmett lay there trying to get to his feet, a little stunned. Demetri ignored him and charged towards Bella again and we prepared ourselves to attack but all of a sudden he was thrown backwards by an invisible force.

_What the hell was that?_ I asked no one in particular but Edward had a small smile on his face as he looked over at Jaylah in surprise.

"That was Jaylah's power, while Bella builds mental shields, Jaylah must build physical shields," Edward mused, but his eyes never left Demetri who shook his head getting his senses back together.

Demetri came running at us again and again he ran into a force that he could not get passed. Ness was whispered to Jaylah to keep holding on, I think Jaylah thought it was some sort of game because she giggled. Demetri was so focused on breaking down the invisible barrier that he didn't realize that Emmett had risen and was glaring at Demetri, a madness in his eyes. Emmett barreled forward and wrapped one of his big arms around Demetri holding him in place. In a flash Edward and I darted forward and ripped Demetri apart. Demetri howled but we didn't care.

"I'm glad I joined this side," Felix muttered looking down at the corpse of his one-time comrade, then a grin reached his features again, "but that leaves Heidi open for business."

We didn't stop to ponder exactly what he meant, as we raced around gathering pieces of Demetri. We would have to dispose of the body to ensure he wouldn't bother us again.

"Throw him here!" Esme was yelling and we saw a big fire in the middle of the meadow where Esme and Carlisle had already deposited the vampire they were fighting.

Now that Demetri was taken care of I left Edward, Felix and Emmett to look after Bella and darted over to where my wolves were trying to attack Aro. They kept running towards him but then turning around and coming back. I could hear their confusion in my head. They had disposed of the vampires they were fighting previously; a lot of them were so excited I could barely think straight with their yelling and cheering. Edward had joined Nahuel with defeating Alec who was proving to be quite a fighter in spite of possessing a mind gift. Alice and Rosalie had dispensed with their vampire and I could see Jasper dragging the carcasses to the fire for them. There was really only Aro and Renata left, all the other vampires had been destroyed. Aro's guard hadn't stood a chance.

Jasper and Alice raced over to us and we watched as another of the young wolves raced for Aro then changed his direction and ran straight back. Aro was laughing with delight. I think he had gone mad. He should have been running away right now because it was clear to everyone present that he would not survive this battle.

"That's Renata's gift, she mentally repels people that come in her path," Alice explained and Jasper nodded.

"We can't get at Aro physically, we need to take out Renata," Jasper strategized trying to think up a way that we could get to her and Jane pranced over to us. Her eyes looked sad, I knew that she was avoiding looking at Edward and Nahuel destroying her brother, but he had made his choice and she had made hers. Marcus also joined us, glaring down Aro from across the meadow with Ness in tow. Esme had her arms around Ness' shoulders and Rosalie followed them glaring at Aro.

"Let me help," Jane asked prettily and Alice turned to her frowning.

"Why are you doing this?" Alice asked and Jane sighed deeply. She looked like a little child that just got told she couldn't have her favourite treat.

"Aro doesn't love me anymore, he wants to replace me, with that," Jane looked down at Jaylah with disgust and Nessie gasped and clutched Jaylah to her chest for protection.

Ah yes, hell hath no fury like a twelve year old vampire scorned for a hybrid baby.

"Ok, go ahead," Jasper invited her courteously and Jane bowed her head to him with that before she walked forward smiling pleasantly at Aro. She looked more dangerous now than I head ever seen her.

"Jane please dear one, do you not love me anymore?" Aro asked her in a last ditch attempt to lure her back to his side. Not that it would have done him any good.

"I do love you, that's why I have to do this," Jane replied focusing her gift and when she grinned Renata screamed in pain crumpling to the ground.

It was over in moments. Marcus ran forward with his sword and he and Aro began their battle. Aro had been so used to having Renata protect him from physical attack that he stood no chance against Marcus, who fought like there was the devil inside of him. Rosalie fell on Renata and began tearing her apart viciously. She seemed to be enjoying Renata scream. Marcus finally got the upper hand in the battle and spun his sword in a shining arc and Aro's head was separated from his body. We fell upon him as one and tossed his remains into the fire.

There were celebrating once that was done but my thoughts turned to my wife and children, I hoped Leah had reached them in time. The sun rose in the distance and the field was full of sparkling vampires covered in blood.

AN: I wouldn't be so cruel as to leave this for longer than a day. Sorry to keep you in suspense guys, but we won't find out what happens with Leah and the pups till next chapter! Hope the battle was good, Aro never stood a chance. Not when they had Bella. Plus if you didn't notice, Aro has gone slightly insane as well.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 23 – The Battle Part 3

Leah's Story

I came upon the house to hear the sounds of things being broken inside. My heart froze in my chest. Someone was fighting in there. Suddenly Skylar in her werewolf form came flying through the front window as glass flew everywhere and I saw a vampire standing in my house grinning triumphantly. Skylar hit a tree nearby knocking it down and Seth raced over to her phasing into a human as he ran, worried for his imprint.

I turned my attention to the vampires who were in MY house. With MY children. They would not live through this night. Suddenly I smelt them, more shape shifters. I turned my head and saw three giant wolves running down the street; Sam, Paul and Jared. I had never been more pleased to see them in my whole entire life. Embry started growling and stomping his feet furiously into the dirt and I turned my attention back to the house. The front door opened and slowly, four vampires emerged holding my pups in front of them by the scruffs of their clothing. Cowards, they were hiding behind the pups. The vampires should be scared, they were outnumbered and they were about to die very painful deaths. Esther was crying at the mistreatment and I felt Embry's rage as the image of his imprint in distress nearly tore him apart. Abby was trying to kick the vampire who was holding her, and the boys were struggling as well.

"Careful wolves, we wouldn't want your little puppies to get hurt," one of the vampires addressed us mockingly and we all bared our teeth and growled threateningly.

Suddenly Harry phased startling the vampire who was holding him and the vampire let go stepping back in surprise. Harry quickly turned and latched onto the vampire's leg. Even though he wasn't fully grown, his teeth were strong and more than enough to pierce a vampires skin. The vampire howled and shook his leg shaking Harry off and Harry flew through the air towards us. I phased into human form and caught Harry in my arms mid air then landed softly snuggling Harry to my chest with relief. Ephraim, Abby and Esther all followed after Harry and phased; the vampires were left holding the remnants of their clothing. This was the one time I was glad that when they phased, they phased out of their clothes. As soon as the kids hit the ground Sam, Jared, Paul and Embry lunged for the vampires. I put Harry down on the ground and phased back to wolf form.

_Run Harry, take your bother and sisters and run_, I yelled through our link and Harry understood me immediately. He ran away from me and rounded up his brother and sisters and then urged them off into the woods like he was a border collie herding sheep.

The one vampire who was left, the one who had spoken earlier moved to follow them but he was blocked by Seth and Skylar, and Skylar let out a loud howl.

_This one is mine_, Skylar hissed lunging from him and they began fighting.

I looked back around and saw that Sam and Jared were focusing on one vampire, and Paul and Embry were on the other, and the last one whom they thought was injured was sneaking up on Embry. He had only one arm, but his teeth and venom were what we were most susceptible to.

Seth and I jumped at the same time and I latched onto his arm while Seth grabbed his opposite leg and we tugged at the same time ripping his limbs off. The vampire screamed with pain and Seth and I spat out the arm and leg and then went in to rip the vampire's other leg and then finally his head off.

_You Clearwater's are vicious_, Embry commented in our heads. Of course Embry would try and bring out some humour in the middle of a battle.

_Imagine what will happen to you when you try and go for your first kiss with Esther_, I managed to growl back jokingly as I tore the broken vampire body to shreds and Embry chuckled chowing into his vampire as well.

Now that the vampire was in pieces, and the other two were close enough we started thinking that we were going to need fire to make sure they didn't come back from the dead, so to speak. I was about to order Seth off when he ran away to Skylar's rescue as the vampire she was fighting got the upper hand and was trying to choke her. I looked around wondering what I could do when I saw Quil Senior rolling Billy Black up the road at breakneck speed. If it had been any other situation, two old guys pushing each other up the road would have been an amusing sight. Billy had a huge pile of logs balanced on his lap precariously. As they came close Billy tipped the logs onto the ground and Quil Senior lit a match and started up the fire then they backed away to a safe distance.

I yelped to alert everyone that there was a fire then set about retrieving whatever pieces of vampire I could find on the road. We had started up quite a commotion, our neighbors were on their porches screaming and yelling with shock and disbelief. Billy and Quil Senior were yelling at them to get back in their houses. Well, I suppose now the whole tribe had to be told about our shape-shifting. I thought that would be fair, since we were their story too, their tribes legend in the flesh.

Sam and Jared disposed of their vampire, and Paul and Embry finished playing with theirs and ripped him apart as well. Skylar however was enjoying torturing the one she had. The sun rose and Skylar became human again though her body still shook with rage.

"Mercy," the vampire was begging. Skylar had ripped off his arms and legs; all that was left was a head and torso. Seth was pacing nervously around her, but Skylar paid him no attention, her entire focus was on the helpless vampire she held in her hands.

"Did you show mercy to my family Corin, before you and Caius and Aro slaughtered them?" Skylar growled at him, her eyes burning with hot tears as her voice broke, "there will be no mercy for you, you will pay for what you took from me."

She threw the body to the ground and Seth and Embry jumped on him and ripped him apart, tossing his remains into the fire as well. Skylar collapsed to the ground naked and pulled her knees to her chest and cried, heart wrenching sobs.

I phased back as my pups came bounding towards me and I hugged them to me, not caring if I was naked, relishing the feel of my children back in my arms. They were safe and unharmed, although the girls had quite a scare, Harry and Ephraim seemed to have enjoyed the little scuffle. I don't know how long I sat there choking on my sobs, but it must have been a while because Ephraim and Harry were soon struggling to get away from me. They hated being smothered. I felt someone put a blanket around my shoulders and looked up to see Billy looking down at me. His familiar face reminded me of Jake.

"Oh god Jake," I breathed getting to my feet about to phase when Embry's arm reached out to hold me back. I turned to face him and grimaced. He was using our welcome mat to cover his nudity. Jeez, now I would have to burn the mat too since it was infested with Embry nudity.

"I stayed phased to contact Jake, he is fine, their battle is over, Caius and Marcus came, he said to meet them in the meadow as soon as we can," Embry passed on his message dutifully and I nodded with relief. Esther was in wolf form and nipping at Embry's feet wanting his attention and Embry phased and nuzzled her gently.

Seth was also in human form and was using one of our blankets to hide behind. Another item I would have to burn; nuts; I really liked our household items. He was placing another blanket around Skylar who was sobbing into her knees. She hadn't moved since she collapsed there. Seth looked over at me helplessly and I wandered over.

"She says she needs to talk to you," Seth whispered to me, worried for his imprint and I patted his back comfortingly. I would do what I could for her.

I approached Skylar carefully. She hadn't moved from her sitting position and she was muttering to herself. I sat beside her and placed a warm hand on her shoulder. She flinched from my touch and raised tearful eyes to mine.

"I'm so sorry Leah," she whispered apologetically and I stared down at her. How could I not have realized that she was working for The Volturi?

"How? How did I not hear that you had a made a deal with Aro? How did Edward not hear?" I asked her in disbelief and she turned to stare at the fire that was still burning brightly. She seemed so destroyed and empty.

"Corin, that vampire I killed, his gift is to take away memories and to make new ones, when we first met he had taken away all my memories of being captured and tortured by the Volturi, all he allowed me to remember was that I had to find shape-shifters and become their friend. I didn't know why or that I had made a deal to save my mate, I didn't even know he was still alive, I thought he was dead. The other memory Corin left me was that I had to meet someone in the woods two days ago," Skylar explained reluctantly and all the pieces started falling into place. Two days ago Skylar had become withdrawn and silent. She had obviously been hiding this huge secret.

"And you met him and told him about us and the Cullen's?" I urged, and Skylar buried her face in her hands.

"I had to, he returned my memory and I remembered the deal, that they would free Vulcan in exchange for my information," Skylar told me, her voice breaking as she said the name.

"Your mate?"

"Yes, but they lied, I should never have believed them but I was so desperate to save him," Skylar said brokenly, then she continued, "After I reported to Corin, he warned me to stay away from the Cullen's and not to transform, I only realized they were attacking when you told me today. The vampires turned up when night came, and I snuck away to transform in hopes of warning you when I heard Aro…"

Skylar's voice broke off as she recalled Aro's words that evening. Everything that she had done, betraying us, had all been for nothing. Her mate was dead. No wonder she had been so intent on killing the vampires before we arrived.

"I'm sorry for your loss Skylar," I told her shaking my head. I could only imagine how I would feel if I lost Jacob and had been given an ultimatum like she had.

"I did try to make amends, I am sorry that I lied to you, I will leave La Push tonight," Skylar said her voice and face devoid of emotion and I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Where will you go?" I asked and Skylar shrugged in response. Clearly she hadn't given it much thought at all.

I looked over at Seth who was watching us anxiously. There was no way I could let her leave; I could never do that to Seth. Skylar had to stay, betrayal or not.

"Two wrongs won't make a right, it will kill Seth if you go," I told her, placing a warm hand on her shoulder and she looked down at my hand then up into my eyes. Her face was shocked.

"You would let me stay here? After I betrayed you all?" Skylar asked in disbelief and it was my turn to shrug. I knew some of the others would want her to be kicked out of La Push but if we all put ourselves in her situation, I'm not sure all of us could say that we wouldn't do the same thing she did.

"I don't know what I would do if I had been in your situation, but I certainly can't judge you, all that matters is that you make things right, you have to stay," I told her certainly and Skylar's eyes darted to Seth who was shaking hands with Sam, thanking him for coming and helping.

"Before I got my memory back, I had fallen in love with Seth. I still love him. But Seth won't want me, not now," Skylar whispered despondently and I got to my feet hiding a smile. All this time, and she still didn't understand imprinting. Seth would love her no matter what.

"You should ask him and find out," I told her holding out my hands to help her up and Skylar took my hand and allowed me to help pull her to her feet then she threw her arms around my neck and hugged me.

"Thank you," she whispered then pulled away when Seth came towards us.

"Are you ok Skylar?" Seth asked taking in Skylar's tearstained face worriedly and Skylar took his hand hesitantly.

"Do you still want me Seth?" Skylar asked, her voice timid, afraid of the rejection that she thought was coming and Seth gave her a playful grin.

"Sweetheart, I will always want you," Seth assured her then he pulled her roughly to him and captured her lips with his.

I could only stand there was two seconds before the fact that my brother was making out with someone was too much for me to handle and I had to look away.

"You ok Clearwater?" Paul slapped me on the back with more force than necessary and I turned and hugged him, startling him and me.

"Paul, thank you so much, you have no idea how glad I was that you were here," I gushed pulling back to find Sam and Jared standing there arms crossed over their bare chests smiling, "You too Sam, and Jared."

"We take care of our pack," Sam said smiling and I ran up and hugged him quickly then doing the same to Jared. They laughed at me, having not experienced my nicer side in quite some time. I was just so thankful that they came to my rescue. They helped save the pups, I owed them everything.

"Leah, we need to go to the meadow to meet up with Jake," Seth called out his arm wrapped around Skylar possessively and I nodded.

"Ok, I'll see you guys at my party?" I said hopefully backing away from them and Paul bellowed loudly with laughter.

"Our wives would kill us if we even thought about missing it, Rachel would beat me with a fry pan," Paul reminded me and I smirked at the thought of tiny Rachel beating Paul with a frying pan. I loved my girlfriends.

"Thanks again," I said then I looked at the crowd of La Push residents gathering behind them, Quil Senior and Billy Black were trying to calm them down but they were asking questions and I pointed them out to Paul, Jared and Sam as I added, "I think you guys have some explaining to do."

With that I turned and ran into the woods phasing to find Embry already there with my four pups ready to go. We started running towards the Cullen's, Seth and Skylar followed us in human form.

************************

I came upon the meadow to find everyone calmly talking and chatting. I had phased back in the woods and pulled on a dress I had left there previously, but the pups remained in wolf form. They were curious about the new vampires and set about sniffing each and every one of them separately. Embry followed them around, so I figured they would be fine. The vampires seemed intrigued by them.

"So how's the head count?" I asked running up to Jacob and throwing my arms around his neck. He kissed me lingeringly then pulled away.

"Pretty good," he confirmed and Emmett gave a gruff, sarcastic laugh and I turned to look at him, nearly laughing at how ridiculously he looked.

"Pretty good? I lost my freaking arm!" Emmett protested looking pitifully down at his stump. Poor Emmett.

"I'll get Brady and the young ones to try and sniff it out," I told him and Emmett smiled happily appeased with my response.

"Thanks Leah," he said and Rose came over and threw her arms around Emmett's neck kissing his cheek lovingly.

"So you two survived in one piece, lucky you," Rosalie said chuckling at Emmett's expense and Emmett huffed and stomped away grumpily. Rosalie rolled her eyes and ran after him muttering something about him being a big baby.

"Brady, can you take some of the young ones and search out Emmett's arm?" I called out when I saw Brady walk by and Brady ran up to me nodding his head.

"Sure thing boss lady," Brady said giving me a gay little salute and then he and a couple of the young ones bounded off into the woods on the search for Emmett's arm.

I looked around to see Edward treating a couple of the young wolves, it looked like a few broken bones were the worst of their injuries. They were laughing and joking with each other so they couldn't have been in too much pain. Nahuel and Ness were hugging Jaylah between them with relief. Alice and Jasper were running around with the pups and Embry. The members of the Volturi Guard were absolutely spellbound by them.

I turned back to Jacob and wrapped my arms around his waist. He bent his head to kiss my lips lingeringly again. In the background I could hear Alice and Jasper calling with the pups and their happy yelping.

"We didn't loose anyone, the Volturi lost two including Caius from our side, Aro and his followers were completely destroyed," Jake whispered to me thankfully and I pulled back in surprise. Caius, he was one of their leaders wasn't he? And that Aro dude was too.

"Caius?"

"Yeah, looks like Marcus is the least surviving leader, he, Felix, Jane and Carlisle are ironing out a peace treaty between The Volturi, The Cullen's and the Pack as we speak," Jake informed me grinning happily and I pressed a hand to my chest as the news washed over me. This was the best news I ever heard.

"Thank god," I whispered. Hopefully this would mean that this was the last we would see of the Volturi forever. That would be perfect. Jacob hugged me closer to him and trailed kisses down my neck.

"I have never in all my life wanted to celebrate with you as much as I do right now," Jacob said seductively his hands roaming and I giggled.

"I don't think the Cullen's would mind watching the kids for half an hour," I told him winking and Jake chuckled gruffly in my ear.

"I was thinking maybe a couple of hours," he suggested and I kissed him passionately on the lips before pulling away with a sly smile.

"Let's go," I urged him taking his hand to together we snuck off into the background, to our home for peace and quiet. The battle was done, and now it was time for celebrating.

AN: All that's left is the epilogue. Please don't be cut at how easily Leah forgave Skylar but she is Seth's imprint. To harm or hurt her is forbidden, like all imprints and Leah doesn't want her brother to be sad. Plus like she said, she wouldn't know what she would do if someone had Jacob and blackmailed her into working for them.


	25. Chapter 25

Epilogue

Chapter 24 - Happy Birthday Leah

Jake and I walked into the Cullen's house and my birthday party was in full swing. Esther, Abby, Ephraim and Harry ran into the house ahead of us not bothering to wait going to search out their favourite aunt or uncle. Rosalie and Alice came running at me excitedly and Jacob kissed my cheek.

"That would be my cue to exit stage left," Jake murmured then he disappeared further into the house where I could hear him being greeted.

Alice and Rosalie both hugged me. I had to say, I had never seen Rosalie look so stunning, not even on her wedding day. She wore a tight bright red dress and bright red lipstick, her hair pulled back from her beautiful face. Alice was wearing a flowing, light green dress scattered with sequins with a matching green choker. Alice had chosen the dress I was wearing too. It was a dark pink colour, simple bodice and a sparkly skirt, but very Alice Cullen.

"Leah you look so pretty, I knew that dress would be perfect on you," Alice gushed giving me the once over and Rosalie nodded grinning at me then commented dryly,

"Alice is right, you don't look half bad."

I nudged Rosalie with my shoulder giving her the finger and she laughed.

"Leah, happy birthday!" Ness came running elegantly down the stairs wearing a delicate gold coloured dress, and Bella followed her down, wearing a simple black dress. They were the dresses Alice had assigned to them after the battle.

"Happy Birthday," Bella greeted me warmly as she and Ness hugged me. They started to escort me to the backyard but I was stopped at the door by Esme and Carlisle who wished me happy birthday and both kissed my cheek.

"Woohoo, there's the birthday girl!" Embry crowed from where he stood holding Esther and she clapped her hands laughing. I rolled my eyes; the things I did for this family.

***************************

After being greeted by Sue and Charlie, I was passed around to each and every one of my Quileute brothers and their imprints. I made the rounds with a smile on my face before finally I was handed a beer and I was able to sit down next to Jake who threw a lazy arm around my shoulders and kissed my forehead. There was music playing, Edward and Bella, Carlisle and Esme and Emily and Sam were dancing slowly to the music. Levi was hanging on his mother's skirt as they danced, and Kim and Jared were minding baby Naomi, Kim resting her hands on her swollen belly. Seth had his arm wrapped around Skylar and she was laughing at something he said. They would be the next wedding, I was sure of it. Embry had Esther and he was dancing along with her and Jasper had Abby and was spinning her around while she squealed. Ephraim was with Charlie, or Pop as the kids called him. Sue was always called Nan, while Billy was Grandpa Billy. Rosalie and Emmett were sitting next to me and Jake and we were just chatting. Quil and Claire were eating cake with Colin and the eight young wolves. It was a pretty big party.

"Speeches time!" Alice said delicately into a microphone. No one paid attention and Alice put one hand on her hip and narrowed her eyes before yelling, "I said be quiet its speeches time!"

There was an awkward silence and Alice smoothed down her dress calmly then smiled innocently at everyone as Jasper joined her on the little soap box she had erected in the back yard.

"When I first met Leah she had horrible fashion sense, it's not too bad now thanks to my guidance," Rosalie, Ness and Bella chuckled while Emmett made a snooze gesture and Alice continued her speech as Jasper wrapped his arms around her waist, "I am so very glad that I met Leah, without her I would never have learned sarcasm."

I had to chuckle here, sweet Alice tried to use sarcasm but it was never very good. Jake ruffled my hair gently and I punched him in the ribs for ruining my do.

"Leah, you are a wonderful person and I am so glad to have met you as our lives are richer with you in them," Alice finished looking at Jasper lovingly and there was a round of applause as Rosalie and Emmett took to the floor and took the microphone from Alice.

"Leah, you know you're my bestie and that I love you, there is nothing more to say," Rosalie said simply throwing a grin my way and Emmett pushed Rose aside taking the microphone and smiling lecherously at me.

"Leah, you are a sexy she-wolf," Emmett whistled into the microphone and Embry and Jake whooped loudly while I buried my face in my hands with embarrassment. Did they not realize my mother was here? Rosalie rolled her eyes and grabbed Emmett by the ear dragging him away.

The speeches continued. My mother and Charlie. Ness and Nahuel. Edward and Bella. Seth and Skylar. Rachel and Paul. Carlisle and Esme. Sam and Emily. Jared and Kim. Embry, Quil and Claire. All my friends and pack brothers gave the most wonderful speeches that had my eyes watering by the time they were done. This was the best party ever. After the speeches, food was passed around for those of us who ate. While everyone was distracted the Cullen's took me into the living room for some privacy and sat me down at the dining table and Jake sat next to me. Alice looked like she would burst with excitement. For the last week the Cullen's ladies had been exceptionally secretive about what my birthday present was. I had tried to pry the information out of them but they were so damn good at keeping secrets.

"So, here is our present to you," Rosalie said kissing my cheek as she placed an envelope on the table. They all crowded around watching my face eagerly.

"What is it?" I asked blankly picking up the envelope hesitantly.

"Open it and see," Alice gushed clapping her hands excitedly and I opened it up and took out a whole load of documentation. I couldn't really make heads or tails of it.

The Cullen's exchanged a couple of glances, obviously they had been expecting a bit of a reaction by now. Edward was hiding a smile behind his hand, sensing my confusion. Rosalie rolled her eyes and pushed Jacob out of his seat so she could sit next to me. Jake grouched quietly to Emmett about his pushy wife.

"It's a holiday house in Alaska, so you can bring the pups and stay with us whenever you can," Rosalie explained and I stared at her open mouthed.

"Oh my god, guys, this is…this is…thank you so much," I stuttered looking at each of them in turn and they all smiled and came to kiss my cheek.

"It is so we can always be close to each other," Ness ventured sweetly and I grinned.

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

**The End**

AN: Yes people, that is the end of Rising Sun!!!! I know the epilogue was a little bit boring and short but I wanted a nice warm and fuzzy ending. The sequel will be called Last Light so keep a look out for it. I haven't finished any chapters yet, just ideas so it will be awhile before the sequel comes out. I'm so sad this is the end :( Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed! I really appreciated all your comments as I wrote this story. Your comments kept me going!! Much love everyone!


End file.
